


Sonic and The Green Eyed Monster

by supafroot



Series: The Green Eyed Monster AU [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot
Summary: In wake of the blossoming friendship between him and Shadow, Sonic is forced to confront some complicated feelings.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: The Green Eyed Monster AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855672
Comments: 362
Kudos: 663





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted something with a jealous Sonic :P This fic will be multiple chapters, TBD as I finish writing this up. Additional tags to be added accordingly.

His lungs are burning.

Sonic can't speak, too focused on keeping his lead. Given how much he likes to talk during these races, that's saying something. Like, that's sort of his whole thing. Sonic has to hand it to him, Shadow is giving him a real challenge. But then again, when does he not?

A quick glance to his right and he sees Shadow. His striped counterpart's face is the picture of focus and determination. Sonic can't help but admire it. Shadow has always been so driven, and Sonic appreciates that he brings his A game every time they race. Never a dull moment with this one.

Crimson eyes are ablaze, then suddenly a smile lights up Shadow's face like the sunrise. Sharp fangs peak out and glisten, leaving Sonic even more breathless. Shadow gets the jump on him then, pushing forward just enough to beat Sonic to the finish point. Sonic can feel his gloves snag on the bark a few milliseconds after Shadow's. Well darn. Digging their heels into the dirt, the heroes come to a stop.

As soon as Sonic catches his breath he opens his mouth to give Shadow a piece of his mind - but once again Shadow beats him to the punch. Shadow is laughing, loud and deep and almost barking. Sonic loves it. It's so rare to even get a smile out of Shadow, so to get a belly laugh? That's a near miracle. Shadow seems so happy about winning this race that Sonic almost thinks not to say anything.

“Oh come on, hedgehog! Were you even trying?”

Almost.

“I could ask the same, Shads! I just got bored and let you win.” Sonic punches Shadow's shoulder lightly. “I can't win every time! If I did you'd get tired of getting your butt kicked and I wouldn't have anyone to race with.”

Shadow rolls his eyes and pushes Sonic in return. “Whatever. I'm pretty sure you lose just as much as you win against me. But lunch is on the loser, so it's a win-win for me either way.”

Sonic used to hate how smug Shadow can be but now he finds it more entertaining than anything. It comes from a self confidence and assurance that Sonic can admire. But the hybrid is definitely weird sometimes. Free lunch? Definitely a win. But buying lunch? Not a win. But hey, Sonic isn't going to complain.

Shadow stretches his legs and nudges Sonic in the ribs with a free hand. “Let's go. I'm starving and I want to get to Meh Burger before the lunch rush.” Standing tall he reaches into red and black quills, pulling out a ruby chaos emerald.

Sonic pouts, “Oh come on, Shads. No chili dogs?” They both know that's what Sonic wants. When doesn't he? Shadow smirks and his eyes have that playful glint that has always riled Sonic up. He reaches for Sonic's hand and leans in close. “That's what you get for losing, idiot.”

“Boo! You don't even need to eat, you emo jerk!”

Shadow sticks out his tongue. Sonic really loves this playful side of the hybrid. But he really wants chili dogs. Sonic puts on his best begging face but it doesn't seem to matter to Shadow.

Shadow pulls him close, still holding his hand. Sonic can feel the heat coming off Shadow's body. He really likes when Shadow looks at him like this - playful and fond with something else Sonic can't place. “Next time tell me and I'll give you anything you want. Use your words like a big boy.”

That makes Sonic rolls his eyes, but he doesn't hate it. If anything hearing Shadow talk about taking care of him makes him feel warm. Is that weird?

“Til then, you have to settle for burgers.” And with a flash of light, they're gone.

**. . .**

Emerald eyes gaze at the clouds. It really is such a beautiful day. There is a rustling of a paper bag, and Sonic quickly makes his way over to Shadow. Finally! Time to eat!

Shadow gestures for Sonic to sit down, patting the area beside him. Carefully, to not get dirt on Shadow's picnic blanket, Sonic makes his way over.

They chaos controlled straight to Meh Burger and had just beat the rush. But the line was building and more and more people were filling up the joint's tables. Shadow hated crowded spaces and asked if they could head somewhere quiet. Sonic naturally said yes, but had tried not to let Shadow see how excited he was.

Sonic loved when they went somewhere more remote in general, but especially for a meal. Shadow always took him to these beautiful places that he had never been, even in all of his travels. It was just him, Shadow, and the sun and stars. Shadow would always bring a whole set up after teleporting them there too - a picnic blanket, a pillow or two, sometimes a large umbrella for shade, and more blankets for wrapping up when the weather was chilly. It was sweet.

Sonic has a feeling that Shadow picked busy restaurants on purpose, just so they could go off to some quiet meadow instead of eating there. Shadow plans everything, so there's no way he conveniently has a picnic setup ready to pick up from home on a whim. He's too much of a neat freak for that. But Sonic doesn't mind. He would never admit to it out loud, but sometimes Sonic stalls just a bit after their races for similar reasons.

The time they have together is so fun, so Sonic tries to prolong it when he can. And it's always perfect when they're alone. Shadow is normally so closed off, but when the two of them are alone Sonic gets glimpses of what Shadow tries to keep hidden. Lately though Shadow has been even more open and Sonic thrives on their playful banter and the rare smiles Shadow graces him with.

“Sorry it's nothing special. I was just really wanting burgers today. I haven't ate in a few days now.” Shadow had laid out all their food, clearly eager to get started. Any passerby would think they were feeding a small party of people, not just two hedgehogs. Sonic can't help but chuckle at the thought.

“No worries, Shads! You know me, I'm not picky.” Sonic grabs a large helping of fries and starts munching away. “This is pretty much gourmet to me anyways.”

Shadow cringes. “You really need to start eating better. Maybe I'll just pack a lunch next time.”

Sonic grins and can't help but tease. “A personal lunch for liddle ol' me? You spoil me.”

Tan lips quirk into a smile, and crimson eyes are nothing but fond. “Don't you know it.”

Sonic blinks in surprise. He wants to say something, anything, especially if it will keep that smile on Shadow's face. But he's blanking, too caught up on how his heart seems to be beating a bit fast and hey did it get warmer out here? There must of been a cloud that stopped blocking the sun or something because his face feels hot. How does Shadow do this? Without trying he makes Sonic flustered and confused and without words. And talking is his whole thing! Sonic took pride in his wit and quality banter. But here he is, surprised silent.

Time to change the subject then.

“Um, Shads, is this a new blanket? It's nice. Real soft. Rad.” _Real smooth, Sonic. You totally bounced back._ _This isn't embarrassing at all._ To his surprise, Shadow actually nods.

“I'm impressed that you noticed. It was a gift.” Shadow leans back, arms behind him supporting his weight. “Louise gave it to me for my one year mark. For support group. An anniversary gift, if you will.”

“Geez! It's already been a year?” Sonic knew it had been awhile since Shadow had started going but it's still jarring somehow.

“Yes. I'm a bit surprised myself. Louise and the group have helped me a lot.”

Sonic agrees. He was surprised that Shadow had started going to therapy, even more surprised to learn he met up with a weekly support group for humans and Mobians who had lost a loved one. “I'm glad you have people that support you, Shads.”

“Me too.” Again, that barely there smile has Sonic desperate for more. He's so dazed that Shadow's question flies over his head.

“Do you have a cell phone?”

“Huh?”

Shadow shakes his head, tossing the wrapper of what's got to be his 5th burger at Sonic's head. Rude! “I asked if you have a cell phone.”

“Oh. Nah, I don't, litterbug.”

Shadow rolls his eyes, “Do you want one?”

Sonic mulls it over before replying. “Maybe? I had one before and it just wasn't for me.” Shadow tilts his head, ears forward and curiosity clearly showing on his face. When he declines to say anything, Sonic continues on as if he had. Shads has really got to use his words.

“I kept breaking them!” Shadow snorts but thankfully doesn't embarrass Sonic further. “And I try to stay away from the internet. There's way too much weird stuff about me on there and I'm not gonna invite negativity into my life, you know? Having a phone was just. Easy access to all that. I'm older and wiser now, so I know I could handle it but still. And! Someone leaked my number! It was chaotic and... not fun. My communicator works fine enough anyway. Why though?

“So I could have your number, obviously.” Shadow shrugs as if he hasn't just turned Sonic's word upside down. “I just thought it would be nice. We could talk to eachother even when we aren't hanging out like this.”

The striped hybrid pauses to mess with his inhibitors, ruby irises meeting emerald ones. “I like our impromptu races and chats but I want something... more. But you not having a phone isn't a problem. I would hate for you to feel uncomfortable having one. Like you said, your communicator works fine. We can just continue on as we were, calling when necessary. But let me know if you change your mind.”

“Oh. Ok!” Sonic tries to stay cheery - but no. Now that Sonic knows talking to Shadow at all times is an option? That's all he wants.

Because yeah, he's been up at 4am wanting to ask Shadow what he's up to before. He's seen some silly things that he's wanted to show Shadow, only to forget about it later and regret it because he lost a chance at making Shadow smile. He's felt sad and alone and Shadow is the only one who really knows that and understands and hearing his voice is the one thing that Sonic needs to feel ok. To know that Shadow could be a press of a button away? It's all Sonic wanted. And to have it now? Oh geez. He can see it too clearly.

He should ask Tails how to get a phone. His bro is a tech wiz and would be able to find something to match Sonic's life, right? The idea of hearing Shadow's gruff voice at any and all available hours makes Sonic feel something he can't place. But he likes it.

“You ok, hedgehog?”

Sonic looks up from his hands to see Shadow's face twisted in concern. “Uh, yeah?”

“You ate your food faster than normal and you got quiet.” Shadow's face looks blank, but Sonic can see a teasing glint in his eye. “I'm used to you yapping my ears off so I assumed you must seriously be sick.”

“Oh hardy har! Maybe you should be trying to keep up, slowpoke.” While Sonic is embarrassed to have Shadow notice that he was distracted, he'd rather die than admit it. He's been daydreaming about... whatever and he'd rather not share it. Even if that means sounding like a total idiot.

Shadow just chuckles, the sound sending delightful shivers down Sonic's spine. He should laugh more. Sonic swears he'll never get tired of the sound.

“I've got to head off. Until next time?”

Oh shoot. “Is it time to head out already? Geez. Time flys when you're having fun, ay?”

Shadow looks like he'll strangle him and Sonic doesn't mind one but. Getting under Shadow's skin has always been one of his favorite pastimes.

Sonic doesn't want to head home just yet, but he knows Shadow has commitments. It just isn't fair though. Sonic wants Shadow to stay with him all the time.

Wait. _What_?

Shadow helps Sonic up and they clean up, the thought bouncing around in Sonic's head. It's still there even as they pick up their trash and fold the picnic blanket.

Sonic just wants to have fun and Shadow is the only one that can keep up. Right? That's it. 

Sonic glances at Shadow, watching as dark quills sway with the breeze. Shadow is one of his best friends. Wanting to be around him all the time is totally normal.

Shadow leaves with a wave. Sonic tries to squash the sadness he feels at the gesture. Sonic runs towards Tail's house, looking for some more fun. Because that's what he wants, right? He and Tails play video games and eat pizza and go to bed late after they can barely hold their eyes open. But the whole time the thought of dark quills and that deep laugh sits in the back of Sonic's mind. As much fun as he's having, he just feels a little sad that Shadow isn't there. But it's totally normal.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Rapid beeping wakes Sonic from his nap. He stretches, peach arms reaching towards a clear sky. Napping under the mid morning sun was a great call. Sonic taps his communicator to stop the alarm. He's slept well past noon, he realizes with yawn. Honestly, he doesn't think it was long enough but hey. Normally he wouldn't even set an alarm but today is a little different.

Sonic and Tails are supposed to go to a book signing today. It's for Tails, mostly. While both of them could be called bookworms, their tastes are incredibly different. Sonic loves fantasy and adventure, while Tails prefers nonfiction that helps him increase his already impressive knowledge. Sonic has no clue what this book is even about, other that it is _very_ sciencey and had Tails gushing over quantum mechanics for weeks. Even so, Sonic was excited to spend time with Tails and engage in his brother's interests. Plus he had promised to get a copy signed for Shadow as well.

Sonic sighs at the thought. The three of them had planned to go all together, but as usual a mission from GUN had to ruin the fun.

Heh. That rhymes.

Shadow was disappointed - livid is more like it - when the Commander had assigned him a mission that would begin at the same time of the signing. How convenient. Shadow had asked Sonic to get a signed copy with droopy ears and a pout after his shouting match with the Commander was over. So of course Sonic said yes. He would have said yes regardless - obviously - but normally he would tease Shadow relentlessly. That time he just couldn't. Shadow had looked so _cute_ and dejected. Sonic couldn't bear the thought of making Shadow feeling worse. Sonic remembers pulling the hybrid into a hug, carefully rubbing small circles on his muscular back to help calm him. He remembers how tightly Shadow had hugged him back.

Sonic knows it's important but he hates how GUN snatches Shadow away constantly. The hybrid hardly ever gets time off, and Sonic wishes he could see him more. Sure, they race and brawl and watch movies and play video games when they can but he wants... more. Somehow. And Sonic knows Tails was just as disappointed as he was.

Sonic thinks on that with a frown.

The friendship between Shadow and Tails was a welcome surprise. The two had always interacted civil enough when Sonic brought Shadow around, but it wasn't until the semester started that they started talking regularly. The two had coincidentally signed up for the same course at the University, and had become lab partners.

Tails was in constant pursuit of more knowledge and Sonic was more than willing to use what money he earned through sponsors and gifts for his crime fighting to help his brother do just that. Sometimes the fox would take courses at the community colleges, other times the University. Shadow took mainly online courses, also wanting to learn more about nearly everything, but had apparently wanted a hands on experience for a change. The two bonded over their coursework and eventually began to talk outside of class and their hangouts with Sonic. Tails finally had someone that could keep up with his intellect, and Sonic knows how valuable that comrodory can be. He's happy for Tails, really.

He just gets a bit irked at how easy their friendship seems to be.

Just a few days after this course started the two had already exchanged numbers. After a few weeks they were hanging out. It's not like Sonic was nearly impaled the first time he asked Shadow to play video games. It's whatever.

Sonic still remembers how shocked he was to run to Tails' home after a sparring session with Knuckles and find Shadow sitting on the living room floor, a slice of pizza in one hand and a screwdriver in the other. The two had started work on a project - of what kind Sonic still has no clue - with Tails leading the endeavor. Tails was giving the striped hedgehog instructions - and he _actually_ listened! The notoriously cranky and self motivated Shadow the Hedgehog was taking orders from a 16 year old kid and not even batting an eye. Also minimal complaints.

It was _really_ annoying.

Shadow never listened to him like that. Shadow hated being told to do! He was so sure of himself, or so untrusting of others that he'd rather risk dying than to follow someone else. Sonic understands why, but it still stings. Sonic remembers teasing him, only for the hybrid to shrug and say that Tails 'reminds him of someone.'

That had made Sonic feel incredibly sad and proud and - as ashamed as he is about it - irritated.

He guesses it's fair that Shadow sees a bit of Maria in Tails. From what he's been told by Shadow the two have similarities. Sharp wits, sharper intellect, blue eyes, kind souls, and incredible loyalty. Maria was Shadow's first - and for quite some time _only_ \- friend. She was his older sister and someone Shadow stills admires and strives to honor. To know that she meant so much to hybrid and that Shadow sees that same spark in his brother makes Sonic incredibly proud. But a strange feeling lurks in his chest when he thinks about it.

He knows that Shadow respects him, but he wishes he was regarded as highly. And he really wishes that Shadow would trust him like that. Yeah yeah, he has Shadow's trust now and it was _definitely_ hard earned but... Sonic doesn't know. He sees how easily Shadow lets Tails behind the walls that Sonic had fought tooth and nail to climb and it just _bothers_ him. It's a feeling he can't name and he hates the way it takes hold of him, the way it claws at his chest and makes it hard to think of anything else. It's maddening.

Enough of that.

Sonic shakes his head, trying to get a fresh start. He doesn't want to dwell on it. Thoughts like these are only gonna slow him down. He's got no time for that.

Rising to his feet, Sonic stretches lightly before taking off. Shadow always scolds him when he doesn't stretch. He dashes to Tails' house, eager to get his mind off Shadow.

Sonic skids to a stop in front of Tails' house. He knocks and waits a few seconds before opening the door. It's just a formality anyway. The kid won't mind Sonic letting himself in.

“Hey, Tails!”

To Sonic's surprise there is no answer from his best friend. Tapping his foot on the hardwood floor, he wonders where Tails could be. The lab is the obvious choice, but nope. He checked. Its empty and all his tools are in place. Even the computer monitor is cold. His room? Nah. The garden? Nada. Sonic sits on the couch after checking each room for a third time. He tries to wait but gets bored when he finds nothing worth watching on the TV. Just as he decides to call Tails on his communicator, the front door opens to reveal the very kid. And oh, is that a doggie bag?

“Tails!" As fast as his name suggests Sonic pulls him into a warm hug. "Where were you, little buddy? I was waiting forever!"

Tails laughs and holds Sonic close with one arm. "Well, according to my security system the front door opened 7 minutes ago.”

"See? Forever." With a twirl and a flash of cobalt, Sonic is sitting at the table. “So,” the hedgehog croons, “What did you bring me? It smells delicious!”

“Oh! Shadow bought me - well I guess I should say us - lunch!”

Blue eyebrows launch high while Tails takes out a food box from the paper bag. “You guys had lunch?”

“Yeah, after class Shadow asked if I wanted to grab a bite. Isn't that nice? We went to this cafe just off campus. He said that it's one of Rouge's favorite places. I think it's called Rainy Day Cafe? It was so good! They have the best mac and cheese!”

“Hmm.”

Sonic feels... weird. On one hand, he's super glad that someone got Tails to eat a meal at a reasonable time. Even he couldn't do that on a regular basis. He's even glad that Tails and Shadow are getting along - really well, apparently.

On the other hand, they just casually got lunch? It took Sonic forever to get Shadow to have a meal with him! Years! It took literal years, but Tails achieved the same in, what, a few days? Ok, so a semester isn't a few days but still! But wait, Shadow was supposed to busy with GUN, right?

“I thought Shadow had some mission? That's why he can't make it to the book signing?”

Tails plates Sonic's food while he explains. “Yeah, but he said he had time for a quick bite. Something about not wanting to go in hungry. Plus we discussed the midterm so he called it a 'working' lunch.”

Irritation bubbles under Sonic's skin and he decides that he does _not_ like it. But he can't help it. They could have invited him. Sure, he wouldn't have understood everything they talked about but he would've liked to be there. Wouldn't Shadow have enjoyed his company too? He taps his fingers on the table and tries to not let his brother notice his sour mood.

“That's awesome, Tails. Is this what you had left over?”

“Nah, I _destroyed_ my lunch. And dessert.” Tails grins and Sonic again feels that sharp sting of... something. Shadow never lets him order sweets, not without making Sonic pay for it, anyway.

“This is something Shadow ordered for you. He figured that if I didnt cook for you that you'd eat chili dogs again. He said you need to eat more vegetables and less processed meats.”

“I'm guessing that's the censored version?”

“Yup.”

Despite the jab at his totally normal diet Sonic feels his heart flutter. Shadow ordered something for him? That was so thoughtful and sweet! But vegetables? BLEH. Sonic eyes the plate suspiciously. There seems to be plenty of them and that makes Sonic frown. It's a sandwhich? Sonic has never seen a sandwhich with bread like that. But it smells delicious. Savory and spicy? And Sonic has to admit, it doesn't look half bad either.

“You said he ordered this for me?”

“Yeah! He said that you'd like it. He said that if you don't like it after at least two bites then he'd count it as a loss.”

Again, blue eyebrows raise. Shadow, _willingly_ admitting defeat? He must be awfully confident. Sonic cant fight the grin that finds it place on his face. Well, might as well take the plunge. He isn't one to shy away from a challenge anyways. Raising the sandwich to his mouth, Sonic takes a small experimental bite. And then a big one soon after. And another. And another.

It's so _good_. There's chicken and cheese and some sort of sauce that packs a punch. There's also corn (on a sandwhich? Ok then), onions, bell peppers, and tomatoes. He didn't know that they could taste this good outside of chili. Crisp laughter knocks him out of his trance. His mouth is still stuffed with food when he asks Tails, “What?”

Tails giggles even more, and wait, is he recording him?! “Shadow was _so_ right! He's got to see this!”

Sonic leaps out of his chair and rushes to grab Tails' phone. With a laugh of his own he snatches it from his brother's hand. But before Sonic can put a stop to it, he sees that the video has already been sent. He looks up only to find a smug grin on Tails' face.

“Did you really think I would send the video _after_ telling you about it?” Tails scoffs. “Come on, Sonic. I didn't forget that you have super speed.”

“Betrayed! By my own brother!” Sonic cries, falling to the floor while clutching Tails' phone to his chest.

“Nice fall, drama queen.”

“Thanks, I've been practicing” Sonic giggles, momentarily distracted. But just as fast the thought that Shadow is probably laughing at him right now plagues his mind.

_Oh no_.

Sonic feels his stomach drop. This is so embarrassing! Sonic can't stop thinking about it. On one hand, Sonic knows it not serious. It's honestly funny, even at it's at his expense. He's bounced back from worse. But the other hand can't stop fidgeting and wondering what on Mobius Shadow will think of this. Somehow the thought of that makes Sonic feel more upset than he would think. Shadow hasn't been mean to him in a long time, wouldn't be now, so Sonic doesn't know why he cares.

Is that even what he's worried about?

A vibration in his hand shakes Sonic out of his thoughts, only to plunge him back in deeper than before when he sees Shadow's response.

**Shadow** «Haha. Cute.»

Sonic's face is _burning_.

CUTE? Shadow thinks he's cute? The Ultimate Lifeform, _the_ Shadow the Hedgehog, thinks he's cute? Sonic smothers an elated shriek before it can leave his mouth.

“Hey, are you ok?” Concerned blue eyes make their way into Sonic's view. Sonic can only nod. Tails takes back his phone and looks to see what got Sonic, the most lax person he knows, so flustered. Sonic covers his face with his hands but can't stop his heart from hammering in his chest. And he can't stop smiling! Cute! Shadow said he was cute!

“Geez, Sonic,” Tails laughs, “you must have it real bad to be so worked up over this.”

Um. Hold up. What?

Immediately Sonic sits up from the ground, his smile replaced by a frown. “Got what? What are you talking about?” Tails is surprised for a moment, before a knowing look takes over his features. “Well... you know...”

Sonic tilts his head to the side, ears pressing against his skull. What the heck is Tails talking about? “Um. No I don't, buddy. Can you explain?”

Tails tilts his head as well, unconsciously mirroring Sonic's confusion. “I'm talking about your crush.”

“What?” Nervous laughter escapes Sonic before he can stop it. “What? That's crazy, Tails! I thought I was the funny one.”

Tails frowns and raises an eyebrow. “You don't have to hide it from me? You can deny it all you want and I can respect that, but honestly? You have a crush. I know because I know you better than anyone.” Tails pauses, considering. “Well, _almost_.”

Sonic raises to his feet. What did Tails mean by that? Sonic just stares, words forming in his head but not leaving his mouth. Tails takes his silence as a cue to keep talking.

Slowly, like he is trying to not spook Sonic even more, Tails continues. “You're my best friend, my brother, and I just want you to be happy. The time you spend with Shadow is the happiest I've ever seen you. You value his opinion above all others and you talk about him constantly. You're always hanging out with him and you seem so sad when he's away on his missions. I just think that your feelings for him became more than just friendly a long time ago.”

Sonic is quiet. Oh chaos.

There were signs, sure, but Sonic had tried to ignore them. He didn't want to admit them, but now? Sonic has no choice. The desire to be near the hybrid all the time, his... appreciation for Shadow's looks, his longing for company when they are apart. These feelings that claw at his heart from time to time. The way he feels about Shadow is totally normal - just not in a way he wants. No way. No. _No way!_

“Oh chaos.”

Tails' frown grows. “What?”

“Oh chaos,” Sonic repeats in a whisper. “Oh chaos. Are you kidding me?” He groans and looks to Tails. Sonic's muzzle is bright red as green meets blue.

“How long have I had a crush on Shadow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so look. There was this place I used to live by and they had this chipotle chicken sandwhich made with toasted panini. I LOVED that sandwhich. I moved away, but when I came back to visit? They had closed. So I dream of that sandwhich often and now Sonic can too.  
> As always, please leave a comment if that's your thing! I'll see ya next week :P


	3. Chapter 3

Emerald eyes stare up at the ceiling of Sonic's bedroom. He can't sleep, but for once he doesn't want to go on a run. Not yet. First he has to figure this out.

Tails and Sonic didn't talk about his crush much after lunch, to Sonic's relief. But Tails did try to answer his question.

_You would know better than me, but I would say at least a few months now? You two have been hanging out constantly since Shadow started therapy, so it must have happened sometime around then_.

It makes sense. Tails is right, Sonic would know more about his feelings than Tails would. But there is something that keeps Sonic from agreeing with that timeframe. Yeah, they had started to hang out more around that time. An argument after an impromptu race had changed everything. Well, it changed how Shadow spoke to him. And that was a start.

Sonic remembers that day with a smile. He had yelled at Shadow that day for calling him an idiot. It always hurt to be talked down to but with Shadow? It was unbearable. While the hero could brush off insults from villains easily, the ones from Shadow always cut deep. And Sonic finally had enough. He snapped and nearly felt bad for it - but Shadow had actually looked regretful and _apologized_ , promising to be less abrasive. At least with Sonic. And after that Shadow just kept talking.

Sonic didn't stop him, more than happy to be an ear to listen. That was something Sonic had been working his butt off for, and he was so excited for it to happen. Before then Sonic had spent years trying to get to know Shadow, but he could never get past the hybrid's walls.

Though Sonic shouldn't be surprised that it wasn't until he snapped and began waiting for Shadow to come to him that their relationship started to change. Shadow has always been a tough nut to crack. All he needed was the right kind of pressure, Sonic guesses. And sure, maybe he should have realized that trying to force Shadow out of his shell with the wrong tools wasn't the right approach. Sonic had been more of a hammer than a nutcracker. But hey, Sonic is a go getter! He didn't know Shadow has the constitution of a chashew.

But that day, when Shadow poured his heart out? When Shadow told Sonic that he was a trusted friend and he never intentionally hurt Sonic? The thought still makes his heart swell with pride and warmth. But...

But somehow it just doesn't seem right for his feelings to have developed then.

With a deep sigh, Sonic shifts to lay on his side. That day was definitely a game changer, but not _the_ game changer. Thinking back, why had he been trying so hard to be Shadow's friend in the first place? He could argue that they were great allies and that he valued friendship, but there was more to it than that. Sonic had _never_ tried this hard to befriend anyone else before. Despite what others believed if him, he knew that not every person on Mobius would like him, and he was perfectly ok with that. Not everybody has to like everybody. That just makes your actual friends way more special! Besides, Sonic was used to people chasing him for friendship, not the other way around. But with Shadow?

Sonic starts to nibble on nail of his pointer finger. Shadow... in Sonic's life, he was - is - the exception. Ever since they had first met Sonic had always cared about the hybrid. His well being, his opinions, hopes and dreams. Maybe Sonic cared a bit too much. Why else would he try so hard? Another groan and Sonic pulls himself into a sitting position, hugging his knees.

_Have I been crushing on him this whole time?_

Nimble fingers brush against the polished surface on the inhibitor ring he wears on his ankle. He's kept it, cherished it, since that time Shadow fell from space. It was all he had to remember Shadow by at the time. And when he learned Shadow had somehow survived? It only became more special. Because he was _alive_ and it gave Sonic hope that no matter how bad things got that there was always light at the end of the tunnel. It was a reminder that even after many mistakes Shadow had turned things around and was fighting for Mobius like him. The hybrid is a hero in his own right; Sonic isn't alone. It was a reminder that there was good in everyone and you just have to fight for it. Sometimes Sonic would have doubts but when he felt the weight of the ring he felt alive and powerful. It was grounding.

Alright, so maybe he's been crushing this whole time. Great. Sonic grimaces, hugging his knees once more. It shouldn't be a big deal but it is.

He just doesn't have time for this. He can't have these feelings. Sonic is the defender of Mobius, he can't waste time obsessing over a silly crush. And what does he even do about it? Pursuing Shadow is out of the question. He can't slow down and then settle down. He's got goals and bad guys to fight and people to protect and fun to have. What would a relationship with Shadow even look like?

Races at anytime? Movies in Shadow's living room, with the popcorn extra buttery? Lunch dates at a restraunt recommended by Rouge? Regular crime fighting as a team and relaxing nights by the fire afterwords? Ok... that backfired. That admittedly sounds nice. Really nice. But Sonic can't! He can't be distracted.

Besides, it's not like Shadow would want to be tied down either. Shadow has spent most of his life under the wishes of someone else, the last thing that Sonic would want is to make him feel like that again. Shadow deserves to feel free and a relationship would just hinder that.

Without meaning to, Sonic's thoughts drift back to Shadow and possible dates. It's surprisingly easy to imagine dinners and outings hand in hand. Sonic never thought he'd like things like that. He wonders what the hybrid would like. Shadow's old school, and a closet romantic. Sonic bets that Shadow would be an extremely attentive boyfriend. And lover...

Oh chaos. Not this again.

With a sigh Sonic gets out of bed and gets dressed. It's time for that run now. His thoughts are a mess and maybe he can talk to Tails in the morning.

Maybe if he runs fast enough the fantasy of a relationship with Shadow will leave him.

**...**

Sonic returns home to find Tails making pancakes. The kid has set up a breakfast feast and Sonic feels a bit guilty. Tails always does this when trying to cheer Sonic up.

“Hey! Do you want orange or apple juice?” Tails isn't looking at him, but Sonic knows that Tails is trying to not ask where he was last night by the way yellow ears twitch. He really shouldn't make his brother worry.

“I'll take orange.” Tails nods and moves to grab him a glass before Sonic steps in front of him. “I'm sorry I was out so late.”

Tails' eyebrows raise in surprise, “It's alright, Sonic. You had a lot on your mind and I get it! If you want to talk about it, just let me know. I just... worry.”

Sonic would normally apologize here and keep his mouth shut about his feelings. But this whole crush thing is really getting to him and its driving him insane. It's no big deal! But it is? It's frustrating that he can't let it go. Plus Tails is the smartest person he knows besides Shadow, so why not talk about it?

“Can we talk now?”

Blue eyes widen comically, and Tails rushes to get Sonic into a seat. “Of course!” Tails scrambles to his chair, his namesakes wagging wildly. “I'm going to be honest, I didn't think I'd get this far!”

Sonic laughs, but it feels a little hollow. He hates that he makes Tails worry at all. He always thought confiding in the kid would be a bad call, but now he isn't so sure.

“So, tell me what's up.” Tails cuts into his eggs, taking a bite. He stares at Sonic, waiting on the hero to start.

“I just feel weird about it. The crush.” Weird is an understatement but he'll get into that later.

“Weird?” Tails tilts his head, frowning. “Why?”

“What do you mean why?” Sonic tilts his head in confusion as well. “Isn't it obvious?”

Tails shakes his head but doesn't say anything. He idly taps his fingers on the table, clearly thinking things over. To what those things are Sonic has no clue.

“Shadow's my friend, a best friend, and I have feelings for him. It's awkward. And Shadow! Of all the people on Mobius my heart decided to pick the edgiest weirdo of all time.” Sonic sighs, taking a bite of sausage.

“It's only awkward because you don't want to feel that way.”

Sonic looks up from his plate to find Tails staring back. What the? “Excuse me? You're not making sense, Tails.”

Tails shrugs, gulping down some pancakes before continuing. “It just seems like the crush isn't the problem. And not who the crush is on either.” Tails messes with his glass of apple juice, avoiding eye contact. “You seem more upset by what the crush might mean.”

Sonic is definitely confused. He eats his pancakes in silence trying to make sense of what Tails just said. The fox isn't wrong, but how does he know that? How could he possibly know what Sonic is thinking? After a few moments his brother tries to explain further.

“Look, I know you don't like the idea of being in a relationship. I have a few theories as to why that is, but I'd rather you tell me what you think before I share them.” Tails pauses, tapping the table again. “I feel that you think this crush means that you have a real desire to be with Shadow. And maybe it does. But that isn't a bad thing like you think. It's probably scary and goes against how you've done things in the past but a relationship can be a good thing, if you want it.”

Tails is still avoiding eye contact and Sonic can't blame him. He can feel that he's glaring. But he can't help it! Tails isn't wrong and he feels so... exposed. When did Tails get so mature?

“A relationship is only gonna slow me down. I don't have time for one anyways.”

Tails finally looks at him and frowns. There's something in his eyes that Sonic can't place. “That's just not true. I feel like you have this idea that you'll lose who you are if you get into a relationship and that's just not how a healthy one would be. You can still be who you are and date Shadow.”

Sonic laughs. Tails means well but he can't possibly know. “And how do you know that, little buddy?”

“It's pretty much what you two are doing already.”

Sonic nearly chokes on his eggs. Now it's Tails' turn to look smug.

“Pardon?”

“Oh you heard me. You guys always hang out and make time for each other. You guys race and brawl and go out to eat and stuff. Shadow has GUN and you have Eggman to fight but that's never been an obstacle for you two. No matter what you guys find eachother, and _you_ even manage to do so without a phone which is crazy in this age.” He shrugs, but he's smiling. “That sounds like dating to me.”

Sonic is stiff with shock. Dating is fine dining then shopping and kissing under the moonlight. All that sappy stuff he thought of last night. Not what Shadow and him do. Not that. Right?

“That's not dating! It can't be! Dating is _totally_ different. Besides, I can't give someone a normal relationship anyway.”

Tails frowns, namesakes flicking in agitation.

“If anyone understands your lifestyle, it's Shadow! He's not free spirited like you but he understands and respects it, Sonic. Not a lot of people are like that. He doesn't seem like the type to want a 'normal' relationship anyway, whatever that means.”

Tails sighs, and he looks defeated. “I don't know what you're thinking but worrying about what's 'normal' has never been an issue for you before. So this must really be stressing you out.”

The two sit in silence, eating the rest of their food in tension. After their plates are clean and cups are empty Tails breaks the silence.

“I meant what I said. To me it seems like you guys are dating already, so it just seems like it'll work out.”

Sonic smiles, tucking his head down in embarrassment. “Does it really seem that way?”

“Definitely. And you spend more time at Shadow's than you do here! You practically live there. Honestly all that's missing is overnight visits. In the same room. I know you sleepover there some nights.”

“Hey! Get your head out of the gutter!” Sonic fights back a blush but Tails just giggles.

“I'm not a baby, Sonic. I know what happens when two people want each other. And don't tell me you haven't thought about it.”

He hadn't. Not really. He normally caught himself before things got too heavy. Until just now, actually. Now Sonic is fighting desperately for those thoughts to not take over his mind. That deep voice and strong hands. What they could do to him... He's keeping his cool through sheer force of will.

His silence and blush must speak volumes to Tails, because again the fox starts giggling. “Look, all I'm saying is that it isn't a bad thing. Enjoy it.”

“Enjoy it?”

“Yeah.” Tails nods, pointing his fork in Sonic's direction. “You have a crush. So enjoy it. The way it makes you feel and all that, I guess. You don't _have_ to try to sweep Shadow off his feet. Take it slow and figure yourself out first. If you end up wanting more then go for more. If you just like flirting and that's it then just make it clear that it's nothing serious and do that. It's simple.”

Sonic isn't sure. It can't be that simple. Can it? Sonic mulls it over. It's just a crush, right? He likes the idea that if he wants something more than sure he can try - that he has a choice. But honestly? He isn't sure.

“When did you get so mature, little buddy?”

Tails smiles, getting up to place his plate into the sink. “I learned from you, bro.” Sonic gets up as well, pulling Tails into a hug. He's still surprised by how tall Tails is getting. They're about the same height now.

Tails hugs him back tightly and his words come out muffled. “I learned from Rouge too. If you need advice on love, she's the one to go to. And Ms Vanilla is great too.”

“Oh? Is there something _you_ need to share, Tails?”

Tails pulls away from their hug, finally flustered. “We're talking about you! Not me!”

Sonic snorts as Tails runs out of the kitchen. He'll have to get that out of him sometime. Oh shoot, he was going to ask something important! Sonic had forgot in the midst of everything else going on in his head.

“Hey! Wait!” Sonic calls after Tails, trying not to laugh when a pillow is thrown at him from the living room. “Truce? I need you to help me get a phone, little buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked! As usual, please comment if that's your thing. Thanks for reading! And I'll see you next week! Don't worry, Shadow will be back by then :p


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic skids to a stop in front of a building painted a rich dark purple. Hot pink bats decorate the face of it, with a white neon sign declaring the space 'Club Rouge'. Sonic heads to the small metal box in the back and presses in the pin. There's a small buzz and the door opens, allowing him inside. He heads up the flight of stairs to Rouge's condo, hoping that Shadow hasn't left yet.

Normally on Thurdays Shadow has the day off and will normally spend it at Rouge's, but the Commander has been _extra_ prickly lately and asked Shadow to come in for paperwork. It's only noon and Shadow doesn't head in until 3pm for a short shift, but Sonic knows that Shadow will occasionally head back to his own home before work to finish up on chores. The move was recent, so there isn't a solid routine set.

He knocks on Rouge's door with a rapid tap, eager to see the bat. But mostly Shadow. Rouge opens the door with her signature smirk. She's wearing black sweatpants that rest high on her waist, with a loose white crop top that reads 'mama' in pink lettering.

“Oh my, what brings you here, big Blue?”

“I wanted to see Shads, is he here?” Normally Sonic would humor her and make conversation, but he's nervous. Rouge raises and eyebrow but doesn't call him out on it.

“Come on in, Blue. He'll be back soon.”

As soon as the door shuts behind them Rouge pulls out her phone, tapping at the screen. “Go ahead and make yourself at home, hun. I'm just going to ask Shadow to bring more food.”

Sonic nods and heads to her couch, easing himself onto the charcoal velvet fabric. He taps his leg in boredom, hoping that Rouge isn't occupied for too long.

“Hey, babe! Your baby blue is here.” Sonic's ears flick even though he's totally not eavesdropping. That's a slightly new nickname.

“Uh huh. Well you deal with it. Huh? Yeah. I can ask.” Rouge strolls over and taps Sonic on the shoulder. “What kind of tacos do you want?”

“Uh. Can I get a steak quesorito?” Rouge snickers and nods.“Ok, Blue.”

“Hey, fuckface. He says he wants a steak quesorito. Yeah you heard me.” Sonic can hear Shadow groan on the phone from where he's sitting. Was that not a good answer? Rouge's laughing, so maybe not.

“Well you know what he likes, you sap, so figure it out. We'll see you soon. Ok. Love you, bye.”

Sonic watches as Rouge seats herself gracefully in the love seat across from him. “So, Blue... What are you here for?”

“You know, the usual. Hanging with Shads. Maybe a race.” Sonic shrugs. “You know I don't plan. I just go where the wind takes me!”

Rouge nods. “So you tell me. Anything new, love?”

“Um, nothing? Just the usual. Eggman's been quiet lately but you know that.” In an afterthought, Sonic remembers his phone. “Oh! I got a cell. So if you wanna exchange numbers...?”

“Way to make it to the modern world, hun. I'd love too, but I'll just wait til after you give you number to Shadow. Lord knows how jealous he'll be if I get it first.”

Sonic _did_ want to give Shads his number first, so it works out. Not that he's going to say so out loud. But the idea of Shadow being jealous...

Rouge's got the look of someone that knows something you don't want them to know. Sonic's sweating.

“Shadow had mentioned he offered to get you a phone. Are you just one of those independent types, Blue?”

Sonic relaxes a bit. So they're going to avoid the elephant in the room. Cool. But this is still weird. “He said to let him know if I changed my mind about it? But I wouldn't call that offering to _buy_ me a phone.”

“Uh huh.” Rouge looks smug, like she's caught him in a trap. Sonic knows she knows... something. But what?

“That's pretty much Shadow speak for 'let me buy you things'. If he says 'let me know' he means business.”

That's... something. “I had no clue. You'd think Shads would know to use his words, ya know? Besides, I'd feel bad if he spent money on me for no reason.”

Rouge throws her head back on a laugh. “I couldn't agree more, hun. But his whole reputation of being this stoic badass means too much to him.” Sonic joins in to laugh at that. “And don't worry about the money. Shadow spares no expense for those he cares about.”

Sonic blinks in surprise. That... makes sense? Shadow has always been the type to show his affection by doing things for people. But how did they even start having this conversation?

“How did you even know about the phone business anyway?”

“Shadow tells me everything, but he has been talking about you a lot lately. And I mean a _lot_.”

_Oh_. Sonic tries to ignore the way his heart jumps.

“You've been a good influence on him.”

Sonic feels himself smile. “Really?” Chaos, he even sounds lovesick. How lame.

Rouge smiles even wider, crooning her words. “He's been talking about you nonstop, hun. I've never seen him like this. Mr Grumpy is actually _happy_ lately. Care to explain why that is?”

Sonic ducks his head, cheeks hurting from his grin. Ok, so the elephant is being poked at. But this isn't so bad, right? There's something warm in his chest. Does he really make Shadow happy? “I don't know.”

“Oh, don't give me that. I see that you like him too, Blue.”

Sonic can feel the color drain from his face, grin falling. What is it with people telling him how he feels? And being _right_?

Rouge sighs, crossing her legs and leaning back into the cushions. “I didn't want to call you out like this but it was getting unbearable. Watching you two dance around each other is stressing me out! At first it was cute, but now I'm starting to see what the problem is.”

Rouge narrows her eyes, teal looking him over. “I won't pretend to know what's going on in that hunky little head of yours but let me tell you what I think.” Rouge waits for Sonic to make eye contact before continuing.

“You like him. But you don't want to, for whatever reason. You're anxious and confused, but also excited. It's totally understandable.” She shrugs. “Love can feel like that, in the beginning.”

Sonic startles and she smirks at his reaction. Her humor is short lived.

“Look.” Rouge's tone has lost it's teasing edge and it sets off Kill Bill sirens in Sonic's head. Sonic meets her gaze to see a serious expression that feels out of place with her delicate features.

“You like Shadow and I honestly think you're good for him. You're the only person that can handle him, other than yours truly. You've been someone he can trust and honestly? I love you for that. But you have to figure out what you want, hun. You need to decide if you want to be his friend or his _boy_ friend. Stop this dance, because while I know Shadow will wait forever for you, I don't think its healthy. For either of you.”

Rouge uncrosses her legs, planting her feet on the ground and bringing elbows to rest on her knees. She tone is biting Sonic realizes that she has more in common with Shadow than she lets on.

“If you want to be just friends, ok. But if you want to pursue him I've got to warn you - if you hurt him I _will_ make you regret it. We're friends but I will not hesitate. Am I clear?”

Sonic nods frantically. “Crystal.”

Rouge leans back and smiles, and it's as if the last few moments were imagined. “Good. I'm glad you see things my way, Blue. I'm here if you wanna talk about things, ok? I know Shadow can be hard to read.”

Sonic nods slowly. Is this what whiplash feels like? He is not a fan. No wonder people complain so much if he doesn't support their heads properly.

Wait.

“You think Shadow likes me back?”

Rouge blinks in surprise. “Obviously? Were we not just talking about that?”

Before Sonic can respond Rouge raises her hand to stop him. She winks and mouths 'we can talk later' right as Shadow walks through the door.

“Hey, babe! Welcome back!” Rouge practically leaps up to help Shadow with the bags. Whatever he brought to eat smells delicious.

“Come on, Blue! Come sit over here. We can eat in the kitchen ”

Sonic nods and gets up, staring at Shadow as he does so. Black and red quills are extra silky today, shining under the natural light. Ruby eyes are staring right back and hold Sonic's gaze. Shadow's trademark blank face is in place, but Sonic can tell that he's happy.

“Hey, Shads.”

“Hello, Sonic.”

Hearing his actual name from Shadow has always made Sonic feel off kilter, but now? Sonic realizes that he really _really_ likes the way it sounds. Sonic would love to hear it more, under different circumstances...

He has to stop his mind before it's too late.

Rouge looks between them with that smug look again. Her grin is all teeth as she pushes Sonic to sit in between her and Shadow.

“So what did you bring your baby blue?” Rouge asks innocently enough, but there's a mocking lilt to it that Sonic doesn't understand. Shadow must, because he shoots a look of annoyance her way before turning to Sonic.

“You've never ordered street tacos, have you?”

Sonic shakes his head with a sheepish smile. “Nah. You would think that with all my traveling I'd be more experienced with food but... I usually just stick to what I know. Chili dogs are an international favorite.”

“Well, if it's not from a truck is it even worth it? And how interesting! Who knew that Sonic plays rough everywhere but in the food department?” Rouge says this with a wink and digs into her food, ignoring the fact that Shadow is currently staring her down with a fierce glare.

“Ignore her. Eat.”

Sonic rolls his eyes at how bossy Shadow is. “Alright, grandpa.”

He opens his box to see several tacos, of two different varieties. There's one that looks like steak, and another one that smells like pork but has pineapples? What's with Shadow and buying him things with weird flavor combos?

“Carne asada and al pastor.” Shadow breaks into Sonic's silence without being asked, but knowing it was needed. “I figured you'd like something safe, but also something interesting. You'll like it.”

Sonic grunts, wondering if Shadow is right. Fruit and meat just seems... gross. As if on cue Shadow pokes his side. “Hey, I was right about the sandwhich. Give it a shot, bum.”

Sonic relents, and picks one up. Shadow bats his hand and instructs him to at least put on the onion and cilantro. And some salsa. Maybe a touch of lime.

“Alright! I got it, I got it.” Sonic pushes Shadow's hands away. Rouge covers her mouth as she laughs and Shadow tells her to shut up. “Yeesh.”

Finally free to eat, Sonic takes a hesitant first bite. Alright, so the first one is good. The carne asada, was is? The meat is tender and every bite is a little bit of heaven. It's gone too quick so Sonic reaches for the second taco, closing his eyes before he takes the first bite. Ok, so this one is good too. _Very_ good. It's savory and just a touch sweet and Sonic decides he loves this by the second bite.

Shadow chuckles and Sonic does his best to glare but the food is _so_ good and his eyes keep fluttering shut in between bites.

Sonic's ears perk up at the sound of a bottle opening. “Here,” Shadow's voice is laced with amusement, “have a drink before you choke.”

Sonic mumbles a thank you before taking a few gulps. It's soda but sweeter? Somehow?

As if reading his mind - again - Shadow explains. “The sodas are made with cane sugar instead of corn syrup. That's why it tastes different.”

“The bottle makes it classier too.” Rouge adds on, watching Sonic scarf down his food. She looks a mixture of impressed and disgusted, and honestly? Sonic can't blame her.

He's done within a few minutes, surprised by how much he enjoyed it. Sonic's even tempted to lick the box clean. Shadow grabs a napkin and wipes the corners of Sonic's mouth.

“You are such a slob.”

Sonic frowns but honestly doesn't mind the attention. It's nice to feel pampered. Shadow smirks, placing the napkin on the table when finished.

“I guess I'm two for two then.”

Shadow is so darn smug - but he isn't wrong. So Sonic elbows him in the ribs. “Yeah, yeah. Let's see you try for a third time, hot shot.”

Shadow is barely phased by Sonic's jab. To the untrained eye he looks uninterested, but Sonic knows better. With bright eyes, relaxed shoulders and his chin resting on the back of his hand, Shadow actually looks playful.

“I plan on it. But I do hope to cook for you with my next attempt, if you'd like.”

“Well... I _guess_ that's ok. But only if you spoon feed me dessert.”

Shadow doesn't say anything, but with how he leans back with a shrug Sonic knows he's pleased. Thank chaos because Sonic is internally screaming. Shadow said he wants to cook for him? How many people can say that? Not many, he bets. And Shadow didn't even complain about the spoon feeding line. It was a joke but hey, Sonic is more than happy to have that actually happen.

“Well then, if you two are done with dinner plans why don't we watch a movie or something? ”

Sonic's not going to lie, he honestly forgot Rouge was here.

They migrate to the living room and Rouge puts on a rom-com. Normally Sonic would protest but they pretty much talk throughout the movie, so he doesn't mind. Well, actually, he sort if does. From time to time there's a few scenes that catch his eye. Nothing extraordinary, just kissing and cuddling and the implied sex scene that fades to black before anything gets good. But he gets flustered because he sees it on screen and can't stop thinking about Shadow.

What if it was Shadow kissing him in the rain? Whispering sweet nothings in his ear while pinning him to the wall? Peppering his face with angel kisses? The thoughts make it _very_ hard to focus. Especially since the star of them is sitting right next to him.

When the movie ends Sonic has a better grip, but the thoughts still linger. He catches himself staring at Shadow's lips and has to force his eyes elsewhere. It doesn't work well, because instead he finds himself staring at corded muscle under obsidian fur. Or the patch of pure white that looks like a perfect pillow for napping. Maybe even ears that are not quite right for a hedgehog - if you look close enough - but are no less adorable.

This whole crush is driving him crazy. Sure, he checked Shadow out before he knew about the crush but he didn't _know_ he was checking him out. Now it's just... Embarrassing?

Sonic glances at Rouge instead to ground himself but that doesn't help either, her clever eyes seeing everything he's trying to hide. She's really gonna make him talk, huh? He doesn't know what to even say to her though. Didn't they have the shovel talk already?

Like 'hey, I didn't even know I had a crush but then my kid brother said to enjoy it but you don't seem to want me to do that' doesn't seem like the right thing. Especially not with her little power play earlier. Geez, no wonder Shadow and her are such great friends. She can be terrifying when she wants to be.

Shadow places a hand on Sonic's knee, startling him back to the present. Shadow tsks and shakes his head.

“I've got to head out. We can try to race tomorrow morning?”

Sonic nods slowly, embarrassed for what feels like the fifth time today. Then he remembers. “Oh! I got a phone!”

Shadow quirks an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Sonic pulls it out of his head quills, unlocking the screen. “Give me your number before you leave. We can text about that race tomorrow!”

Shadow relays the digits and Sonic types them in, sending a simple 'hi'. “There! We're all set to talk whenever, Shads. I hope you like emojis.”

The hybrid snorts, raising from the couch with that playful glint in his eyes. “Alright, text me. Or call me. Whatever you prefer. Just don't waste my time with those dumbass puns of yours.”

“No promises!” Sonic sing songs, glad to finally get that over with. It was nothing special but he still feels ecstatic.

Shadow walks over to Rouge and leans down to kiss her cheeks, as she does the same to him. Sonic pretends that doesn't make him feel irritated.

“I get off at 8 pm, so I can head back here immediately after clocking out.”

“Alright, hun, I'll see ya tonight.” Rouge hugs him tight and Sonic has to look away. Why doesn't he get a hug?

Shadow says goodbye one last time as Sonic and Rouge wave him off. Sonic finally understands that saying, 'hate to see them go but love to watch them leave'.

“So...” Sonic turns from the door, stomach dropping. Rouge isn't going to give him a chance to relax?

“Want to explain what that was about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo! Back at it again with the food lol. Anyone wanna talk about how Mexican soda is the best? Hope you liked this chapter. As usual, please comment if that's your style. See you all for more next week :D  
> Tumblr @supafrootee


	5. Chapter 5

The silence is thick. Sonic groans quietly, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. Rouge really isn't going to let him off easy? Fine. They're just diving right in? Ok then. Bring it.

“Excuse me?”

“You seemed a little upset when Shadow was telling me goodbye.”

_Chaos_ she's just going straight for the jugular. Hasn't Shadow scolded her on playing fair? Sonic feigns confusion the best he can. “What do you mean?”

“Liar.”

It's one word. One word but it's spoken with such confidence that Sonic knows he shouldn't even bother.

“You seem to forget that reading people is part of what I do for a living.” The bat gets up to pour them both a glass of water. “And you? You've never been a good liar so don't start now.”

She passes Sonic his glass and takes her place on the love seat. Teal eyes look at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. But he doesn't know what she wants.

“I don't know what you what me to say, Rouge. This whole thing is a bit weird for me, ya know?”

“Why?”

Sonic rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. “I dunno. I guess I haven't really felt this way before.”

Rouge takes a sip of her water and then tilts her head. Sonic guesses that he better keep talking. At least Rouge with silent cues is easier to handle than the Rouge that implies she'd kill him if he breaks Shadow's heart. Like he even has a chance at that.

“I've never really paid attention to one person like this, I guess. I've thought girls were cute before and all that but it never went past that? With Shadow it's different. I... I really like _him_.”

Sonic's mouth feels dry. He didn't mean to say all that, but there's something about Rouge's steady gaze that makes him spill the beans.

“Tell me more.” It's a gentle command. But a command nonetheless.

“I don't know. He's nice. He's a good racing and amazing fighter. And he's, like, super hot.” Sonic blushes but he doesn't stop. It actually feels nice to say this all out loud. “I guess I just really like being around him? He's super smart but also kind of dumb and it's hilarious. He's got this super dorky laugh that's super cute and his eyes crinkle at the corners when he does it.”

Sonic takes a few gulps of water. He knows he's rambling, but it feels _good_. It feels so relieving to just talk about Shadow and not have these thoughts bouncing around in his head.

“He can be a softy but he doesn't like people to know it. He's surprisingly good with kids even though he calls them gremlins. He can dance really well but barely does it which is a _shame_ because I'd love to dance with a partner that can actually keep up. He's mean but it's mostly because he's unsure of how to talk to people so once you get past his shell he's actually way more chill. He was super awkward at first but now he gives the best hugs. He has the nicest smile so it sucks that I don't get to see it more. He's, like, really strong but he's never hurt me on purpose? Outside of the whole taking over the world and memory loss but that's whatever. His voice is, like, gruff in the right ways? And his...”

Sonic trails off, not wanting to reveal just how much he's been thinking of Shadow's body. That's where he draws the line, thank you very much. But hey, it's not his fault Shadow looks like that! The hybrid is pretty much perfect in every way. As if he were made for Sonic.

“So... yeah. I like him. Like, _really_ like him.”

“Hm.” Rouge studies him for a few moments before leaning back. “You see him.”

“Excuse me?”

What is it with Team Dark being cryptic? He always thought Rouge was the most conversational, but right now she's like a talking fortune cookie.

“You see him. Really see him.” Rouge repeats, watching Sonic closely. He's uncomfortable under her gaze. It feels like she's dissecting him.

“I'm glad he has someone like you, hun.” It's said so softly that he might have imagined it. “Shadow deserves to be seen. To be cared for.”

“I care about him a lot,” Sonic admits just as softly, “maybe too much.”

“Is that why you got jealous?”

Sonic nearly drops his cup. “I didn't get jealous. That's crazy, Rouge.” The easy flow of their conversation is shattered by his croak and it makes him cringe.

“Sure, Blue.” It sounds a tad condescending, but is contrasted by a fond look. “Then why did you look like you were gonna bite my head off when we said goodbye?”

Sonic doesn't know what to say. He had been so careful. He's always so careful. Chill, fun guy Sonic is the only guy people need to see.

“You seem to be reluctant to share.” Her tone is more friendly now, only lightly jabbing at his ego. “I'm not the jealous type, but I know it when I see it. You've got a case, hun.”

“That's not what this is!” She doesn't believe him. “It's not, I just don't like when people touch him, that's all. And when he hangs out without me.”

Great. Now Sonic sounds lovesick _and_ crazy. He grimaces. This is exactly why he didn't want to have these feelings. They change people. Usually for the worst.

Rouge's face turns soft. “It's ok, Blue. That shit is normal.” He looks at her in disbelief and she smiles in return. “Trust me, what you think and feel might seem unfair, but what you do is what really matters.”

Rouge places her water on the coffee table and shrugs. “So what, you get jealous. That's normal - healthy, even. Why does it have your panties all up in a twist?”

Sonic frowns. “Shadow is a person - a living, breathing person with his own thoughts and feelings. Me getting jealous means that I'm not seeing him that way. It means I don't respect him.”

Rouge sighs, looking sad. “No, Blue. Just... no.” She crosses her arms, thinking of what to say next. Sonic isn't sure she can say something that changes his mind.

“Look, I get why you think of it like that. Your reason is pink and chases you around and like the devil.” Sonic narrows his eyes but doesn't comment. Yet.

Amy is... Amy isn't someone he wants to be around romantically, but she doesn't seem to care. Her jealousy - which seems to be brought on by anyone close to him - borders on murderous. It makes him uneasy.

“Pink isn't a good example of what love looks like. Honestly? She's pretty much everything you _shouldn't_ do. No offense.”

Sonic feels a flare of offense on Amy's behalf, but also feels... vindicated.

“Everyone always tells me how lucky I am to have her.” He stares at his glass, feeling cold and bitter. “They say that I'll never find a girl as good as that.”

Rouge wears a scowl. “First off, you've made it clear that you two aren't together so whoever is spouting that bullshit is dumb. Second, that's rude to for people to say to you. Amy is a sweet girl, but how she treats you is insanely unhealthy. A total disregard for your consent and violence if you don't comply isn't a standard anyone should have. If she can fix that, sure, she'd be a total catch. But I won't count my chickens before they hatch _and_ that doesn't matter, because you're not into her.”

Sonic feels a sad smile form on his face. He wishes he could have heard that when he was a kid. “You're one of the few that sees it that way.”

Rouge shakes her head, frowning. “I'm not. Trust me, there's more people in your corner than you realize. I think people consider Amy harmless, and by default how she acts is harmless. But that's just not true.” She sighs, pressing fingers to her temple.

“Look, no one's perfect. But there's a clear line. I flirt around, but never to the point where it bothers the object of my affections. Confusion? Sure. But never discomfort.”

Sonic thinks of Knuckles and snorts. Rouge did leave him dazed and confused a lot before they got together. But if he ever said that he didn't like something, she respected it. Other than stealing the Master Emerald, of course. He remembers that once Knuckles finally told Rouge, in all seriousness, to get lost and that her flirting was annoying. And she did. By the next week Knux was texting her on the daily, telling the bat that he missed her. Sonic used to think the whole thing was dumb, but now he gets it. It can be hard to figure out what you want, especially when you are caught off guard by your own feelings.

“Your pink friend isn't a bad person, ok? I'm not saying that. She's just been doing questionable things. And yeah, she's gotten better over the years but she still treats you like an accessory at times. And she still insists that you two have been dating for years now and it's kind of creepy.”

Sonic whithers. “Tell me about it.”

Rouge leans back into her chair, relaxing a bit. “So what does our favorite grump think about it?”

“Shads? He said I should give her an ultimatum. Either she accepts that we're just friends or she's cut off.”

Rouge hums. “Doesn't sound bad. But that's not your style.”

Sonic nods in agreement. “I know she'd take it hard and through it all she is my friend. I don't want to see her cry. Plus it's been this way for so long that I almost can't imagine things being different.”

“Well, when you decide to make you and Krampus official you're going to have to do something. Shadow's the jealous type. I'm honestly surprised he didn't suggest killing her.”

“She's my friend, he wouldn't dare.” Sonic laughs, cheeks growing warm. “You really think he likes me?”

“Oh I _know_ so.” She's grinning and Sonic is glad that the mood is lighter. “I'm pretty sure he's waiting for you to make the first move. But maybe you should ask him yourself.”

Sonic sticks out his tongue. “As if. Right now I'm trying to enjoy it. See where this thing goes.”

“Who ever told you that gave you sound advice, if I do say so myself.” She knows more than she's willing to tell, apparently. Sonic isn't sure he should ask. “Enjoy it. I know Shadow is. The best he can, anyway.”

Blue ears perk up at that. He thinks Rouge is mistaken thinking Shadow likes him back. But it _is_ nice to hear. He can enjoy little fantasies of them together, can't he?

“I'm sorry about earlier. I probably should have listened to you and how you feel before threatening you. _But_ in my defense I thought we were beyond the 'does he like me or not' phase. And Shadow is my best friend. So mama bear mode was activated.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Sonic's voice is flat. “I was thinking we did this backwards.”

She raises from her chair and stretches, wings expanding from their folded position. “I've got to get things set up so I can open the club tonight, so this is where you leave, dear. But hey, quick tip?”

Sonic tilts his head for her to continue. “You may want to make your staring a bit more inconspicuous. You were pretty much eye fucking him earlier.”

Rouge winks. Sonic wants to die.

**...**

Peach lips part on a sigh, green eyes fixed on the TV before them. Sonic's bored.

Sonic had left Rouge's in a hurry, not wanting to be at her mercy an longer. She would have kicked him to the curb if he lingered much longer anyways. Afterwards he ran into town, trying to find something to do. But everything just came up short.

He loitered around for an hour or so aimlessly, thinking back on earlier. That lunch really did a number on him. So he came to Tails' lab, only to find that the kid was too busy to hang out. Working on some project, or whatever. So Sonic did the next logical thing and laid on the couch, hoping to find something to watch.

But he's been flipping through the channels for ages now. He yawns, considering turning off the tv all together. Maybe he should take a nap and then go out for a run.

Something vibrates in his head quills, startling Sonic into a sitting position. He reaches in and pulls out his phone from where it's already been forgotten. Unlocking the screen he sees that he's gotten a new text. A text from Shadow.

Sonic is suddenly very much awake.

**Shadz** **< 3** «Hey.»

It's nothing special, but it makes Sonic giddy. Shadow texted him first! He scrambles to type a message back.

**Me** «heyyyyyy what u up 2 shads»

Almost instantly Sonic gets a reply. He's thanking all that's holy that Shadow is a fast texter.

**Shadz** **< 3** «Just work. Nothing extraordinary. You?»

**Me** «just chillin im tryin to watch tv but everything sux»

 **Me** «shouldnt u be doin ur work old man :p»

**Shadz** **< 3** «This paperwork not so difficult that I cannot multitask. Besides, I would rather talk to you.»

Sonic grabs a pillow so he can scream into it. Shadow's just being nice, but it's driving Sonic crazy. In a good way. He feels nervous but excited, warm and tingly. The feeling is intoxicating.

They text back and forth for the rest of the afternoon. Tails even has to tell Sonic to put his phone down during dinner, tone teasing and eyes knowing. They talk about everything and nothing. Shadow suprises Sonic a few times by sending memes and the odd emoji. Somehow Sonic finds it cute.

It's nearly 8 PM when Shadow calls him.

Sonic screams. Again. Without a pillow, this time. It's high and shrill and not something he's proud of. He takes a deep breath before swiping to answer.

“Hey, Shads.”

His voice is light and airy, it's tone rivaling Rouge's. Given how flighty he just felt he's surprised he can even manage to sound flirty.

“Hey, Sonic.”

Shadow responds in kind and it makes Sonic's breath hitch. Wait. No. There's no way, Shadow's just playing along. It's their thing. They play off each other.

“What's up? I don't mind you calling but you said you have to bounce for Rouge's tonight so...”

“I do. I have about a minute to spare. I just wanted to hear your voice.”

Sonic giggles, whole body feeling warm. “I thought you hated hearing me talk? Pick a narrative, you dork.”

Shadow chuckles lightly and it sends shivers down Sonic's spine. “The words you pick are stupid and annoying. But your voice is nice. Really nice.”

How does a compliment like that make Sonic feel like he's soaring? He has no clue. It's not the most eloquent but it's sincere.

“Thanks, Shads. You're not too bad yourself.”

Shadow hums, and having that lovely sound right in his ear is enough to make Sonic's knees like jelly. Shadow sighs and _that_ noise makes his blood run hot.

“I've got to go. I just clocked out here and now I have to head to Rouge's. Text me any time, as long it's not too stupid, got it? Text before you want to call, so I can actually see if that's possible.”

“Yeah, yeah. Have a fun time bouncing, short stack.”

Shadow hangs up on a grumble and Sonic is buzzing with energy. He just feels so _good_ and his legs are aching for a run. He dashes out the house and hits the road. Sonic runs until the sun comes up and that's when he heads home, collapsing into his bed.

He dreams of ruby eyes and rough hands, sweet words spoken against flushed skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I love Amy. I am not her to bash her or support bashing of her character. I got some feelings about things and it's worked on in this fic. Just felt the need to make that clear.  
> Edit - I feel the need to also mention Hey, Shads and Hey, Adora have the same energies. Keep that in mind ;)  
> As usual pretty please comment if that's your thing! I love hearing what y'all think!!!


	6. Chapter 6

It's already early afternoon when Sonic claws his way back to the land of the living. He rolls out of his bed and hits the floor with a heavy thump. He _maybe_ overdid it last night.

It takes longer than appropriate to lift from the cold floor and drag his body to the bathroom. Sonic takes a long hot shower, enjoying the way the stream helps loosen his tired muscles. Once dressed in clean socks and gloves, Sonic grabs his phone from where it had been charging on his nightstand.

Sonic stares at it. He's nervous. Why is he nervous? He was given the ok to text whenever he wanted as long as "it wasn't too stupid," so this shouldn't be a big deal. They were literally just texting last night. Maybe he's nervous because Shads thinks everything is stupid. Yeah, that must be it.

Taking a deep breath, Sonic pulls up Shadow's contact and begins a message. He has never been one to overthink things, why start now?

**Me** «heyyyy shads :p»

Blue quills bristle as Sonic waits for a response. Was that too casual? Would Shadow block his number? It seemed extreme but he wouldn't put it past Mr. Edgelord. Right as he starts pacing the blue hero hears a chime from his phone.

**Shadz** **< 3** «Hello Sonic.»

Oh geez. Even _seeing_ that Shads is using his actual name instead of some place-holder insult makes his heart flutter. Maybe he should make Shadow mad just so he'd start calling him names again. Actually, no. At this point that would probably break his heart. Tails was right, he's got it bad.

**Me** «wat u doin??»

**Shadz** **< 3** «At the moment, nothing important. What are you up to?»

**Me** «im boreeeeddd :( lets race??? :o»

**Shadz** **< 3** «Sure. Should I head to your home? I have plans later tonight, so we need to be done by 5:30pm.»

Shadow? Plans? With _who_? Sonic is the only one that could stand him. And Rouge. And Omega. And Tails, though that's a recent development. And now that he's thinking about it most of their friend group is not as wary of Shadow as they were in the past. Oh geez. Shadow could be hanging out with anybody! But why would he want to hang out with them over Sonic?

It's almost 4pm, which only gives them just over an hour to race and talk. Peach lips thin into a frown. It doesn't feel like that's long enough, somehow. Sonic really doesn't want to sound desperate and ask about it but he can't wait until the hybrid gets here. Sonic needs to know who'sstealing Shadow away _right now_.

**Me** «yesssss come over here pls»

**Me** «who u hangin with?»

**Shadz** **< 3** «I agreed to watch Cream while Ms.Vanilla has an evening out.»

Sonic releases the breath he didn't know he was holding. Relief washes over him. Sonic shakes his head with a sigh. Why is this getting to him so badly?

**Shadz <3** «I will be at your house in a few minutes.»

Sonic bounces with excitement. Flashes of blue zip around Tails' tiny home. He knows that Shadow will likely only be inside for a moment, but he still wants to leave a good impression. After tidying up, Sonic runs to the bathroom to freshen up. He brushes his teeth and uses mouthwash for good measure. Soon after he hears a familiar knock on the front door.

Sonic's there a second later, smoothing down his quills before welcoming Shadow in. “Come on in! Do you want something to drink?”

The hybrid shakes his head, stepping over the threshold but not coming inside much further. “I appreciate the offer but I'm fine. We should get going, we don't have much time.”

Sonic tries not to pout. “Look, I know you said we could race in the morning and I overslept. My bad. But maybe I could tag along with you tonight? I'm sure Cream won't mind.”

It's a shot in the dark. And he _literally_ just thought of it. But Sonic feels a spark of hope when he sees Shadow tilt his head, one ear drooping as he considers.

Shadow pulls out his phone and taps away at the screen. “Honestly you may be right. I'll ask Ms Vanilla and Cream to see if it's alright with them.”

Sonic steps up close to sneak a peek at the screen, thrilled when Shadow doesn't back away. “You have a group chat with them?”

“It's effective.”

Sonic hums and takes Shadow's phone, actively ignoring how the other is now grumbling something about manners. The case is different now than it was the other day. Before Shadow had a plain, heavy duty black case. A total bore. A snooze fest. A major bummer. This new case is much louder, catching Sonic's interest.

It's a familiar bright blue hue, eye catching and bold. It's got a shiny finish, gold glitter adding some sparkle. There's a cartoonish version of _him_ , Sonic the Hedgehog, eating a chili dog in the lower right corner. This tiny version of him wears a wink even with a face stuffed with food, and a thumbs up is pointed towards the viewer. Honestly? This is very on brand for him.

“You have me on your phone case.” It's not a question even though Sonic is more than a little stunned.

Shadow looks away, ears straight up and too still to be casual. He crosses his arms and shifts his hips, placing more weight on his left leg. It's faint, but there's a light dusting of red on his muzzle. Sonic feels his cheeks burn with the stretch of a manic grin. No way. He's _embarrassed_.

“It was cute. I wanted something to remind me of you.”

Now Sonic's embarrassed. He just wanted to tease Shadow, he didn't think that the ebon would actually admit to something like that. And it just makes him feel so _sappy_. Shadow thinks about Sonic enough to buy his merch so he has something of the hero's. That's adorable! Sonic almost wishes Shadow wasn't such a great friend. It would make this crush way easier to deal with.

Shadow's phone vibrates and Sonic passes it back quietly, trying to calm himself when their hands brush.

“They said it's fine. Cream seems excited to have you join us.” Shadow turns the phone so Sonic can see the many emojis Cream is still currently sending.

“Awesome! Told ya so. You wanna race there?”

Shadow's smirk is all the answer he needs. But first...

“Hold up! I have an idea.”

Sonic rushes to the kitchen and back, holding out his hand for Shadow's phone. The ebon frowns but hands it over with no protest. Carefully Sonic removes the case, so he can sign his name with a gold permanent marker. He writes a small message above it, adding a small heart for good measure.

“There! When you get lonely just look inside.”

Shadow looks over it, leaning on Sonic's arm as he does so. He reads it aloud slowly.

“Maybe far but never apart.” Shadow pauses, his ears pressing against his head. He has a small smile - a real, actual smile that lights up his face. Sonic can't look away. “Thanks, Sonic.”

It takes him a minute to register what was said. He's too caught up in how Shadow's smile makes him want to pull the hybrid into a hug. As a start. “No problem! Now let's get shaking.”

He waits for Shadow to put his case back on and then guides the ebon out the door, buzzing with anticipation. They get into starting position and count down together, a rarity that makes Sonic even more excited.

Quick as a whip they're off, racing towards Ms. Vanilla's neighborhood park. The first few miles are a breeze, as the forest is known well enough by the both of them. Sonic runs even faster at the sight of glowing lights on the horizon. When they reach the city the real adventure begins.

It's much more chaotic and dangerous with so many moving pieces, so naturally it's a lot more fun. Sonic does his best to avoid running into citizens on the sidewalk while Shadow juggles his luck dodging cars on the street. Shadow even goes so far as to jump over a few, winking at Sonic each time. What a show off. Sonic loves it.

Sonic turns to his left abruptly, noticing that they've made it to Cream's neighborhood. A second passes and suddenly Shadow is right there beside him. They look at each other and Sonic is thrilled. Shadow looks so _happy_ , even though he isnt quite smiling. Sonic wants to kiss him.

Oh. Oh buddy.

Sonic gets to the designated park bench first. He's thankful that the race was adventurous enough, it hides the fact that his sweating has nothing to deal with exertion. Sonic tries to shake the thought out of his head, but it only grows.

It's all he can think about when he turns around to see Shadow staring back at him with playful eyes. He wants to run over to the hybrid and kiss him. He wants to hold Shadow's face and show him just what he means to him. He wants to taste Shadow on his tongue. Maybe Shadow would push him against that tree and -

Ok! Time to breath and slow his horses. Sonic fans himself and clears his throat. This really isn't the time for... whatever that was. Well, he knows what it was but he doesn't want to think about it, ok?

“Seems like your win last race was a fluke, Stripes.”

Shadow scowls. “You know I hate it when you call me that.”

“You always hated when I called you Shads but you're cool with it now, right?”

Shadow grunts, rolling his eyes. “You're the only one that calls me that, so it's fine. For whatever reason calling me 'Stripes' isn't so exclusive.”

Sonic snorts, not believing that Shadow is pouting over a nickname, of all things. “Alright, sour puss. I won't call you Stripes - but you better be prepared for some other names then.”

Shadow glares at him from over a dark shoulder. “We will see about that.”

Sonic grins, stepping around the bench to brush up against Shadow. He sneaks an arm around the hybrid's waist, noticing that Shadow actually leans into his touch.

“Let's just chill here before we need to get Cream? Stop and smell the roses and all that.”

Shadow nods and allows himself to be led to the bench. They sit there in silence for a few moments, mostly because Sonic somehow still has his arm around Shadow's waist and he has _no_ idea what to say. He wasn't thinking. He just wanted to touch Shadow - he didn't expect the ebon to actually let him.

It feels better than he thought it would. Shadow's form is sturdy and warm. He imagines that midnight fur is soft to the touch without gloves. Sonic nearly chokes when Shadow leans into him with a sigh. Is this really happening? Is Shadow just... letting Sonic hold him?

Sonic wants to say something - anything - but he doesn't want this to stop. He wants more, but he doesn't know how to do so. Or if he should. It could ruin everything. The last thing he wants is to lose one of his best friends because he got too starry eyed and leaned in for a kiss.

He's supposed to be enjoying this, nothing more.

But chaos, does he want to. He shifts just a bit closer, and still Shadow doesn't shy away. Sonic has seen Shadow and Rouge's behavior with each other and concludes that the hybrid must be affectionate with all close friends then. Though, they have never been like that with each other before and Sonic thought they were close, so maybe Shadow just trusts him more now? Yeah, that must be it.

Nothing more.

Sonic loves that he's regarded as highly as Rouge, but hates it too. He almost misses the old days, when Shadow would fight him something as simple as touching his hand. It would be easier to deal with that than this. He's so close to Shadow and so in love but he can never have the ebon's heart.

Shadow turns to face him, and suddenly Sonic can't breathe. If he just leaned in a little he could kiss plush lips. Just a little--

“It's time to go.”

Sonic blinks in surprise. “What? We only just got here!”

Shadow rolls his eyes. Oh chaos, they are so pretty this close. “We've been sitting here for nearly an hour, you dork.”

“Oh.”

Shadow places his hand over Sonic's own and squeezes before getting up. Their bubble is popped, but Sonic isn't ready to face the real world again. He wants to sit on this bench and forget time again. He just wants to sit here and talk to and hold Shadow. Maybe even be held this time. He wants to kiss and be kissed, to be held by sure hands as he melts into them.

But such things just can't be.

Sonic sighs and stands up with the help of Shadow's outreached hand. This crush has been more trouble than fun, and it's only getting worse. The longer Sonic spends time around Shadow, the deeper he falls. This can't be happening!

Because Sonic isn't sure he wants it to stop. Actually, yeah, no, Sonic doesn't want it to. He wants to chase this feeling and see where it takes him. But he knows. This road will lead to one of two things - heartbreak, or love.

He's not sure which one is worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next week I'm planning on uploading 2 chapters... And I feel good about where this one is at so have this one early!! And idk if y'all noticed that I also updated number of chapters. It may change to one less, but as of now it feels like this fic will end at 14 chapters! I have been //fueled// by your kind words so as usual, please comment if that's your thing!


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow knocks on the door, and Ms Vanilla answers with a smile. Sonic always thought Vanilla was pretty, but today she looks stunning. She's dressed in a body hugging dark blue gown, with brilliant gold jewelry on her neck and wrists.

  


“Welcome, you two! Cream is just about ready to leave, let me just help her gather the rest of her things.” With a nod the two head inside.

  


“You look radiant, Ms Vanilla” Sonic eyes Shadow in surprise. It's not like him to just give out compliments and the sincerity in his voice is a rarity as well. He's right, and Sonic hates that he couldn't say so first.

  


“He's right, Ms Vanilla! You look amazing! Is there something special about tonight?”

  


“Oh nothing too special. I'm just heading to the opera with a few old friends.”

  


“You mean that stuff with the people singing in viking helmets?” Sonic snickers when he hears Shadow mumble 'uncultured bastard' under his breath.

  


Ms Vanilla's eyes crinkle at the corners in good humor. “Yes, dear. The singers with the helmets.” She doesn't have an opportunity to lead them past the foyer, as Cream bounds down the stairs.

  


“Hi, Shadow! Hi, Mister Sonic!”

  


Sonic doesn't know whether to be glad that he still gets called Mister or not. Shadow snorts, apparently seeing the conflict on his face. Before he can retort Cream rushes into Shadow's outstretched arms.

  


“I missed you so much! What did you do this week?”

  


Shadow hums and looks down at her, eyes warm in a way that tugs at Sonic's heart. “Just missions and school. The usual.”

  


Cream nods, ears flapping slightly at the motion. “I totally get you. I'm glad we could hang out today, I know you're busy.”

  


“Never too busy to hang out with my favorite kid.”

  


Sonic can feel his jaw drop. What the _hell_? Since when is Shadow this affectionate with Cream? Well, he knows Shadow has become a sort of big brother to Cream over the years - but still. It isn't fair. He never gets sweet words like that.

  


“How are you, Mister Sonic?” Cream tilts her head with the question and Sonic bitterly realizes that she hasn't let Shadow go. Shadow never lets Sonic hug him like that.

  


“I'm good! Just the same ol' same ol'. Kicking butt and saving the world.” Sonic winks at her and moves just a smidge closer, resting his arm on a black shoulder. It would be great if she would just _move_ already.

  


Maybe the universe doesn't hate him, because a moment later Cream is stepping back and grabbing a small purple purse from her mom. They say their goodbyes before Cream pushes them out the door. Once they are outside Cream grabs both their hands with a grin.

  


“Let's do this!”

  


Sonic wishes Shadow was in the middle. He would love to hold his hand right now. And later. Sonic mentally groans. He's not liking how this night is going so far.

  


Shadow teleports them in front of the movie theater. The group heads towards the strip of restaurants and stores across the street, making light conversation on the weather and Cream's outfit. She's wearing an olive and white striped shirt under oversized light purple overalls. She looks adorable, and she takes their compliments with a shy grin. Sonic feels a bit better before realizing that Cream and Shadow are _still_ holding hands. No way.

  


Shadow looks calm and even comfortable. His shoulders are relaxed and his stride is steady. So this must be a common thing for these too.

  


Sonic wants to hit something.

  


They hang out at pizza place down by the theater, eating and chatting for over an hour. Well, Shadow and Cream talk. Sonic sits back and watches, that prickley, ugly feeling eating away at his heart. Shadow's smile, his laugh, the way he ruffles Cream's fur. Sonic wishes it was all his, and his alone.

  


When Cream asks Sonic about his latest adventure, he jumps at the chance to share. He's always loved telling stories, and maybe Shadow's attention will be solely on him. He gets his wish for some time. The hybrid is focused on Sonic, his normally grumpy expression replaced by one of open curiosity and wonder. Sonic eats it up. He's so desperate to see more that he adds on another story as they head to the ticket booth.

  


Cream starts chattering about how that tale reminds her of the movie they're about to watch. Something about similar circumstances. Shadow buys the tickets for the three of them and Sonic almost forgets to thank him with how distracted he is. Cream and Shadow are holding hands again and it's all Sonic can think about. He really wants to be in her place. It's so stupid but the feel of Shadow's hand in his is all he wants.

  


“What do you think, Mister Sonic?”

  


Oh yeah. He's supposed to be talking with these two. “Huh? I'm sorry, kiddo, I have no clue what ya just asked me.”

  


Cream giggles and waves him off with her free hand. “It's alright. I was just wondering what you thought of the first two movies.”

  


Shadow hasn't said anything, but Sonic can feel the annoyed gaze that must be directed at him. He tries not to make eye contact.

  


“I haven't seen them. Teen romance isn't really my thing, if you couldn't tell.”

  


Cream gasps. “What? Oh no, Mister Sonic, the movies are about more than some silly love triangle! The books are way more subtle. The movies play on the romance to get more people in the theater.”

  


Shadow nods, fixing Sonic with a look that's a mixture of curious and something else he can't read. “She's right. The themes of the importance of individual freedom and self sacrifice for the betterment of the community seem like your sort of thing. The books are an easy read and enjoyable. I'm actually surprised you haven't read them already.”

  


Sonic shrugs. “Guess I made the wrong assumptions. I heard about some love plot and just didn't bother.”

  


That strange emotion takes over Shadow's expression. “So you say.”

  


Somehow Sonic feels as he's just been a major disappointment.

  


“Well, if this movie can change your mind why don't you come over to my place tomorrow and we can watch the first two? I can cook for you, as promised.”

  


“Yeah, sure!” Like Sonic would turn down a chance to see Shadow. Alone. “Don't forget about my dessert.”

  


“So demanding,” Shadow drawls with a flat look contrasted by playful eyes. The way he says it doesn't sound like a insult. The opposite, actually.

  


“Oh, that is such a good idea!” Cream gushes. “Well, I should still probably summarize anyway, since we're watching the third today regardless.”

  


Cream lets go of Shadow's hand to instead hold Sonic's arm, explaining the plot of the first two movies and the key differences between those and the books. Shadow walks in front of them, turning every so often to add something to Cream's musings. Sonic listens the best he can, but more than anything he's really glad she isn't hogging Shadow anymore.

  


After getting drinks and popcorn they head to their seats. Sonic decides to lead the way, hoping that Shadow has the right mind to follow him closely. Sure enough, they sit with Shadow in between Sonic and Cream. Sonic shouldn't feel so relieved.

  


They chatter through the previews, and Sonic is surprised to learn that Shadow and Cream apparently come to the theaters a lot. They make plans to see more after each trailer, and it grinds at his gears. He's _right_ here but Shadow hasn't invited him to a single outing. It's not fair that Cream gets all the attention.

  


The movie starts and Sonic watches half interested. The premise is actually good, but even with Cream's information bomb from earlier he can't quite follow the story. Besides, he's way more focused on how Shadow's shoulder is pressed against his, their hands close enough on their respective arm rests that they could be holding them easily.

  


He half watches the screen, more focused on the intense look on Shadow's face. He looks engrossed in the movie and Sonic desperately wants to tease him for it. Someone so serious shouldn't be so cute, but here they are. He wishes Shadow would look at him.

  


So he taps Shadow's hand.

  


Darn it. Sonic panics, not sure how to explain that he doesn't need anything, he just wants to be paid attention. Shadow leans in close to whisper in his ear and he prepares for the oncoming insult.

  


“This part is a bit confusing, especially if you haven't seen the other movies. Essentially Burch, the protagonist, made a pact with The Witch of the East. Burch didn't know that The Witch was gathering lost souls when she agreed, so now she undermines The Witch to the best of her ability while being bound. So here, she is...”

  


Um. Oh. Sonic nods as if he understands and tries to look interested. It's hard given he's nearly been turned to putty, Shadow's voice is low and gruff in his ear and doing things to him that are definitely _not_ appropriate right now. He really shouldn't be hot and bothered by this.

  


But you know what? Screw it. He's going to enjoy this.

  


Sonic continues to tap Shadow for 'explanations' for the rest of the movie. He really shouldn't take advantage of the ebon's kindness but he just can't help himself. The sound of that gruff voice right there, hot breath ghosting his ear, the feel of a strong arm wrapping around his shoulder... it's irresistible. Sonic's imagination gets the better of him and...

  


By the end of the film Sonic has to force his body to relax and pretend like he isn't a panting mess. He's thankful that the theater is still dark and the chatter of the other patrons covers the sound of his gasps. He chances a glance at Shadow, noticing that one ear is flicking. But with crimson eyes still fixed on the screen before them, Sonic breathes a sigh of relief. Shadow would call him out if he noticed Sonic acting funny anyway.

  


The three make their way out of the theater after the lights turn on. Once outside, Sonic is thankful for the chill of autumn air. It cools his still overheated skin.

  


“Can we get some icecream?” Cream asks, grabbing hold of Shadow's arm. Sonic frowns. He was so caught up in the thrill of arousal that he had forgotten he has to share. It ticks him off way more than it should.

  


“Sure, let's go.” Shadow motions for Sonic to follow them and starts walking towards an ice cream shop across the street. Sonic soon falls in line, walking close enough to Shadow that their fingers brush. Crimson eyes hold a question, but it's not spoken. That's good, because Sonic isn't sure how he would answer.

  


The shop they enter is small but cozy. The interior is a pastel dream, swirls of pink and green decorating the walls. The chairs are white and baby blue, and the floor is a sparkling white. Amy would love this place.

  


Cream orders something called a Tropical Twist, Sonic orders a classic banana split, and Shadow orders a single scoop of rum raisin.

  


“Pfft that's such an old man flavor, Shads.”

  


Shadow simply rolls his eyes, taking a lick from his cone. They sit in a booth, Sonic taking the opportunity to sit next to Shadow. He scoots close enough so their thighs touch. He's lost for most of the conversation, because he really didn't retain enough and he just feels far away.

  


Sonic hates that he can't say more, since Cream gets the hybrid all to herself. But Shadow does try to include him, nudging his arm and even placing a hand on his knee from time to time when the conversation turns into something he can join. It leaves Sonic feeling warm in all sorts of ways.

  


“Oh look! There's a photobooth! Should we?”

  


Sonic turns to look where Cream is pointing behind him. Sure enough there's a photobooth tucked away in the corner, painted a mint green with gold stars. He grins, actually excited at the prospect of getting Shads into there.

  


“Let's do it!”

  


They finish what's left of their icecream before squeezing into the small space. Cream seats herself in the middle while Shadow places several bills into the machine.

  


“Let's make these super cute! Sonic, you already know what to do. Shadow, can I please get a smile? Pretty please?”

  


Sonic cackles while Shadow just nods at Cream's request. The machine counts down and Sonic poses as charming as he can, glancing at Shadow between each photo. He's actually really looking forward to how these come out. Shadow's smile is adorable.

  


After the last click they scramble out, and Cream grabs the slips that come out the side. “Aww! These are awesome!” She hugs Sonic and then Shadow, gushing. “You guys are the best! Sonic! You look so cute in these! Shadow looks so handsome, don't you think?”

  


Sonic moves so he can glance over her shoulder. He grunts in agreement. Shadow looks _very_ handsome. In each photo his smile barely there, but it _is_ there.

  


In the first photo ruby eyes bore straight into the camera, while Cream and Sonic have opted to glance at each other. The second and third, Shadow looks at the others while they pose with peace signs and hands curled into hearts. In the last - and this one is Sonic's favorite - Shadow seems to be looking at Sonic, the faintest bit of fang peeking out from tan lips. Sonic doesn't remember looking at Shadow for a photo, but there he is, caught in a laugh. Cream has her arms thrown around the both of them, the sweetest grin on her face.

  


“You're right, Cream. These are great!”

  


She passes a copy to Sonic and one to Shadow. “Sorry boys, I'm gonna take two copies.” They wave her off, not minding.

  


“I'm glad we did this. I have, like, no photos of us together.”

  


Shadow looks to him, a strange look on his face. It's almost hesitant. “We could take more. If you'd like.”

  


Sonic grabs his arm, dragging him into the booth. “Oh yeah, let's do it! Yo, Cream, come on.”

  


She stays put, turning slightly to point at the cash register. “Actually, I think I might get another snack. I'll meet you guys right here, ok?” She sends a wink their way, and Shadow sighs and rolls his eyes. What the...?

  


“Come on, let's get started.” Shadow tugs on his arm and gets him seated. Shadow feeds a few bills into the machine and gets comfortable. His arms are crossed and face is blank, though the tap of his fingers says he's thinking of something pressing.

  


“So are we gonna make these the best pictures ever or what, Shads?”

  


Shadow snorts, uncrossing his arms and leaning in close. There's the playful side Sonic has been waiting for. “Oh, you know I'm the best at everything, hedgehog.”

  


“Sure, that's why your pictures all looked the same, loser.”

  


Shadow smirks, turning to face the camera. “You want to see great pictures? You got it.”

  


They pose on sync, somehow. First finger guns, then peace signs, and then wide smiles as they wrap their arms around each other. Something shifts in the air, and when Sonic turns to Shadow he finds the hybrid staring right back. As if pulled by some invisible force Sonic is drawn in, brushing his nose against Shadows. Crimson eyes dart from Sonic's lips to his eyes and suddenly nothing else matters.

  


Sonic could close the distance, if he wanted to. He could taste Shadow on his tongue, he just needs to move forward. But he shouldn't. Should he? Shadow's not backing up... Does he want this too? Maybe if he just--

  


“Hey, are you guys ok?”

  


“We're fine, Cream. We'll be out in a second.” Shadow replies smoothly, not breaking eye contact with Sonic. He still hasn't backed away and Sonic really doesn't know what to do with himself.

  


“We should go.”

  


Sonic nods but he really doesn't want to. He wants stay here and just be. But if he must. “Alright.”

  


He steps out first, not missing the expectant look from Cream. He's not sure what that's about. Glancing to the side, he notices two slips on the side of the machine. Oh. Yeah.

  


He grabs them and feels a bit faint. In a good and bad way.

  


The first three are just as he remembers. Finger guns, peace sign, best friends pose. But the fourth? He doesn't remember the camera flashing but he remembers that moment. The fourth is... good. But he's nervous of what Shadow will think.

  


The two of them are gazing at each other, heads slightly tilted as if leaning in for a kiss. Shadow's eyes are half lidded and Sonic likes that he can now see it from another angle. On himself he sees what can only be called a nervous smile. Their arms are wrapped around each other. He appears to be pulled in, Shadow's large hands resting between his shoulder and on his lower back. It looks so... intimate. As if they were meant to be.

  


“So what do you think?”

  


Shadow's voice startles him, making Sonic jump and ready for attack before he can stop himself. Thank goodness Shadow is as fast as he is, because he narrowly avoids being impaled.

  


“Jesus! You could've fucked me up, you idiot!”

  


“Hey!” Sonic knows it's true but Shadow doesn't have to be so mean. “Chill out! Maybe you shouldn't be sneaking up on people, you creep.”

  


“I wasn't sneaking! I called your name like four fucking times! You were zoning out, like you've been doing all night!”

  


“I wasn't--” Sonic stops when he sees Cream scrunch up her nose. He turns to her and she looks down, fiddling with her purse.

  


“You have been distant all night...”

  


“Oh come on, it hasn't been that bad.” Looking between Cream and Shadow he suddenly isn't so sure. “Has it?”

  


“I'm sure you have something on your mind. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want but... it just seems as if you're... upset about something.” Cream says so carefully, tucking loose strands of fur behind her ears.

  


“I'm not upset.” Sonic knows his voice is stilted, so it won't take much for them to see he's lying. Great.

  


“Can I have my copy, or are you going to crush it before I get the chance to take it home?”

  


Sonic looks to his fist, where he is absolutely crushing their photos. “Shoot! I'm sorry. Here.”

  


Shadow grabs it from him, his cold expression chilling Sonic to his core. He didn't mean to make things awkward. Shadow studies their photos before his face softens the slightest bit.

  


“These are nice.”

  


Shadow places the slip in his head quills to join the other one before stepping up to Sonic. He jabs at a peach chest a bit forcefully, words stern but not nearly as angry as before.

  


“I don't know what your deal is, but it's whatever. We all got stuff going on and sometimes it shows and I'm not going to stay angry with you over something like that. Been there, done that.” He pauses, crossing his arms over his chest with narrowed eyes. “Just take it easy and get yourself home. It seems like you need some time to yourself.”

  


Sonic starts to protest but Shadow just lifts up a hand to stop it. “I've got Cream. You go home or run or whatever. Figure it out.”

  


Sonic feels devastated. He was having fun! Sort of. A bit. Mostly when Cream wasnt touching Shadow. Or talking to him. So... not most of the night. Darn.

  


“I'm really sorry, you guys.” He rubs the back of his neck, bitter about his own actions. “I didn't mean to be weird.”

  


“It's fine! Really! Get some rest and just let us know if you need to talk, ok?” Cream steps in between him and Shadow to give him a warm hug. It saps away some of his anger, but not all of it. Shadow uncrosses his arms to place hands on his hips.

  


“Text me when you're ready. Let me know if you're still wanting to come over tomorrow.”

  


“You still wanna hang out with me?” Shadow nods. “Oh geez, you must really like me, huh?” Sonic teases with a wink.

  


Cream giggles behind a glove and Shadow looks like he's going to pop a vein.

  


“You think you'd know that by now, but _yes_. _Obviously_.”

  


Cream laughs even harder, snorting and wiping tears from her eyes. Even now Sonic is out of their loop.

  


“Come on, Cream. Let's get you home.”

  


They head out, leaving Sonic standing by the booth. Alone. He sighs and hits his head with a fist. He really screwed up this night. He pulls put his phone, pulling up his messages with Shadow.

  


**Me** «im sorry :(»

  


**Shadz <3** «It is ok. We understand.»

  


Sonic grits his teeth. They don't, they can't, but they still forgive him. He looks up at the ceiling and sighs. Maybe he should go for a run. His phone buzzes again, and it actually makes him smile.

  


**Shadz <3** «Text me when you get home safe.»

  


Sonic avoids home for some time. He runs late into the night, texting Shadow before collapsing into bed. To his surprise Shadow texts him back immediately.

  


**Shadz <3** «I'm glad you're safe. Are we still good for tomorrow?»

  


Sonic grins, glad that Shadow still wants to see him. He knows that he got on Shadow's nerves. Shadow said he wasn't going to stay angry, but he was definitely feeling irritated if the way he was clenching his jaw was any indication. Sonic is just glad Shadow kept it to himself. That's... new. Sonic texts back, sending a yes before curling up and falling asleep.

  


He dreams of a date with just the two of them - hand holding under the stars, loving words spoken in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the week! More of Sonic being a jelly bean and not putting the pieces together :')  
> As usual please let me know what you think, if that's your thing!! Next chap will be up on Wednesday <3


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey! You gotta get up. We have a code pink.”

Sonic turns away from the intruder with a groan. He doesn't know what time it is, but it's definitely too early.

“Come on! She's going to be here any minute! You can't say I didn't warn you!”

The intruder - Tails, apparently - shakes Sonic by the shoulders until his eyes open groggily. His brother looks anxious and annoyed. Sonic is trying desperately to get a grip, but just can't. Sleep just feels so good. He catches Tails frowning before he's sprayed in the face with water.

“Tails! The water bottle? Seriously?”

“Yeah, yeah, whine about it later. We have a code pink.”

Sonic sits up and rubs his eyes. Code pink. What's that mean, again? “A missing child?”

Tails smacks him on the back of his head. “No! What's wrong with you? _Amy_. Code pink is Amy.”

Sonic leaps up and out of bed, scrambling to get on his clothes. Suddenly there's just flashes of blue as he runs to brush his teeth and grab his shoes.

“You've got less than a minute. I don't you're going to make it.” Tails hangs his head in defeat.

“How do you even know she's on her way?” Sonic's grateful, but curious.

“Oh, it's a new project I've been working on. I put a tracker in her hammer that emits a signal once she's breached our perimeter.”

Sonic places hands on his hips, disapproval oozing from the pose. Tails crosses his arms and huffs, flicking his namesakes in annoyance.

“Don't look at me like that. She always ruins my lab chasing you around. I'm tired of having to clean up her messes. Plus, she's like super desperate.”

Sonic... doesn't like that. Tails has a right to feel the way he does, but Sonic also feels like he needs to defend Amy. This is _Amy_ they're talking about. Past the whole crush things she's one of the coolest people he's ever met.

“Be nice! She's... a lot, but she's still our friend. You know she doesn't mean to cause trouble. She's not as destructive now as she was in the past. And it isn't right for you to judge her on how she expresses her emotions, you know that.”

His brother's face scrunches up in disgust. “I totally can! What she does isn't normal. And you never see me acting like that.”

Sonic crosses his arms. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that when I have feelings for someone I don't get all stalkerish. I have a life outside silly crushes.”

Sonic scoffs. “Since when do you have feelings for people? I didn't take you for the type. And no offense, but you're not exactly someone who I'd come to for advice on normal.”

Oh no. That was wrong. That's bad. Oh no nonono. What is _wrong_ with him?

“I'm so, so sorry I'm just tired and last night was weird and its Amy and I always get so weird when it comes to her and--”

The fox's muzzle grows red before he runs out of Sonic's room, slamming the door behind him. Geez. He should not of said that. What is _wrong_ with him lately?

Sonic leaves to catch up and properly apologize to Tails for being a total jerk, but he doesn't make it past the stairs. By the time he gets to the bottom, he suddenly has arms full of soft pink.

“Sonic! I missed you!”

Amy cradles his face while kissing both cheeks, nuzzling him after. “You will not believe the week I've had! I definitely need this date as a pick me up.”

Sonic's stomach drops. He doesn't have time for this. He needs to apologize and then he needs to get ready so he can head to Shadow's. Besides, a date with Amy sounds even worse than usual today.

“I'm sorry to hear that, Ames. I kinda have some stuff I have to take care of though, so maybe we can push things back to tomorrow or something?”

“Don't be silly! I can run any errands with you, I don't mind.” She says this with a sweet smile, bringing a hand down to grip his.

“Well, I sort of... already maybe made plans tonight.”

There's a beat of silence that makes Sonic's skin crawl. Green eyes flash with disappointment. Amy is _mad_. She squeezes his hand almost painfully tight before releasing him all together and stepping away.

“Oh. I wasn't aware there were things more pressing than your loving girlfriend.” She narrows her eyes and turns her head, making a show of her disappointment.

“Don't be like that, Ames. You know my friends are important to me.”

She glances back, still frowning but with less heat to her glare. “Yes, I know. To make up for it you better take me on the best lunch date ever!”

“Sure, you got it!” Sonic agrees quickly, nodding just as rapidly. Anything to keep her from insisting. But man, this sucks. He really doesn't want to go anywhere with her. Not right now.

“But first I have to talk to Tails, ok?”

“Ok! I need to say hi to him anyway, so let's go.”

Sonic frowns at that. Tails always greets his guests. He made the kid really angry, then. This is not good. Tails is _terrifying_ when he's mad. He takes a breath while Amy leads him to the lab, reciting apologies in his head.

“Hi, Tails! How have you been? It's been too long!”

The fox looks up from his main computer monitor, pulling goggles over his head. He reveals eyes furrowed in clear hostility. They dart between the two hedgehogs, lingering on joined hands.

“I'm fine. I'm busy.” He returns to the screen before him, typing away at his keyboard.

Amy shoots Sonic a look of confusion and he feels guilty. She must see that because her expression morphs to one of disappointment. She cocks her head in Tails' direction. Sonic rolls his eyes. He knows he messed up - he doesn't need Amy to scold him into apologizing. He was going to do it anyway.

“Hey, little buddy. I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean it like that. I know--”

“Save it. I don't want to talk to you right now.” Blue eyes are cold before they're covered by goggles once more.

“Go have fun with your girlfriend.”

It's said mockingly and Sonic feels a rush of rage. He knows Tails is hurt right now but what the heck? That was totally uncalled for.

“Well, I guess I'll see you later then.” Sonic turns to leave and Amy grabs his hand again as soon as he's close. She waves, smiling despite the fact that the fox is actively ignoring them.

The two walk in silence until the house is out of view.

“What was that?” Amy says, looking up at him in concern, a pout on glossy lips. Sonic sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. This day sort of sucks so far.

“I said something stupid before you showed up. He has every right to be mad at me right now. He just needs time and space and I'll apologize when he's ready to speak to me again.”

Amy nods, seemingly satisfied with that answer. “I don't remember being that moody when I was that age. Maybe he's been hanging around Shadow too much.”

Sonic grunts. “You're only a few years older than him. I said something messed up so it's not on him. Or Shadow.”

Amy visibly flinches, and tucks a loose quill behind her ear. “Alright, I'm sorry. No need to get defensive. They're my friends too, you know.”

She swings their arms for a bit before glancing at Sonic expectantly. “So... where are you taking me?”

Sonic furrows his brow. “I thought you had somewhere you wanted to go?”

“No, silly! You were supposed to plan this date, remember?”

Sonic doesn't remember, but then again he's pretty sure he never agreed to go on this date. Amy is dragging him wherever she wants. He's not sure why this keeps happening. 

“I... I guess I just spaced it.”

Amy tightens her grip slightly and huffs. “Fine. I know a place we could go to. We can try somewhere new together!”

Sonic nods, feeling himself slip into autopilot mode. Amy guides him to the Rainy Day Cafe, oddly enough. It's charming, the sign painted in bold yellows and reds. The lights inside are shaped like clouds, and plants sprawl along the walls and sit upon each table. No wonder Shads likes this place.

They sit and make small talk, and Sonic orders the same sandwich that Shadow ordered him last time. Amy looks betrayed when he tells her about it. She mumbles something about wanting a considerate boyfriend, and it only makes Sonic hate this whole thing even more. He's not even _hers_. He never was, never will be.

He'd rather be here with Shadow.

His phone vibrates and without thinking he pulls it out. Shadow has texted to confirm their dinner plans - again - and it makes Sonic grin. At least he has something to look forward to. He texts back quickly, but has his phone snatched away before he can send more than a yes and smiley face.

“You got a phone? When? Why didn't you tell me?” Amy is excited, bouncing in her seat as she scrolls through Sonic's phone.

“Um, not too long ago. I just haven't gotten around to it, so...”

She looks up for a second with a frown before returning her attention to the screen. “Well, I should've been the first to know, don't you think? Here, I texted myself so you don't have to worry about it.”

She holds his phone high for a moment so she can take a selfie. She takes a few before squealing as she finishes saving her contact. “I'm so glad you finally got a phone! We can text, like, all the time. And I can send you photos whenever you miss me!”

Sonic nods weakly as he grabs the check from their waiter. Last time Amy got his number she was an absolute monster; she texted him day in and day out, calling multiple times a day as well. He's pretty sure she's the reason his number leaked too.

“Yeah, sounds good. I really need to get ready for tonight, so I can walk you home now.”

“If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get rid of me!” Amy giggles while Sonic feels like smacking his face onto the table. He wishes she knew better.

They walk hand in hand again, and Sonic wishes he was able to convince her to let him run. But no, she wants to take the long way to spend time together. When they make it to her house she tries to convince him to come inside, for tea or maybe to watch a movie. He declines firmly, which is a first. Amy looks disgruntled but sees that her protests are getting nowhere.

“Well, have fun with Shadow then. I guess he's more important than me!” She slams the door and Sonic just stares at it in confusion. How did she know that? It takes him a second before he groans, annoyance fuelling his run home.

Amy looked at their messages. She had to. But that's not like her _at all_. She's _never_ invaded his privacy to that extent before. But there's no other way. He didn't say anything about his plans being with Shadow. He _deliberately_ avoided telling her. For as nice as Amy is, she's been... weird when it comes to Shadow. There's a quiet hostility that she bears towards the hybrid lately and it just doesn't make any sense.

Sonic's thankful that the location of Shadow's home isn't common knowledge. Sonic won't ever tell Amy, and even if he was willing to Shadow would kill him first. And there's no way Rouge and Tails would spill that info. They're too loyal. So Shadow's place is a safe haven.

When Sonic gets back, he sees that Tails is still in the lab. He heads straight upstairs, planning to get ready for the night before trying to confront Tails again. Usually the kid will migrate to the living room if he's feeling like talking. Sonic could wait, but he just feels so guilty. His mood has been all over the place and he took it out on his best friend. He feels so dumb.

Sonic was going to shower but decides against it, not wanting to comb through his quills afterwards. And thanks to that lunch with Amy he has less time than he wants to get ready. Instead, he opts for changing into a fresh pair of gloves and socks, spraying a light mist of a cologne he almost never wears. It should fade to a barely there scent by the time he gets to Shads, so it won't irritate the hybrid's sensitive nose.

Sonic adjusts himself in front of his mirror, flattening down stray stuffs of fur and rearranging his quills until he's satisfied. He looks good, and he knows it. He can't help but hope that Shadow thinks so too.

He bounds down the stair and finds his brother sitting on the couch, watching something. Awesome!

“Hey, little buddy.”

Tails glances at him and turns off the tv. Sonic sits next to him on the couch, thankful that his brother isn't planning on making him grovel this time.

“I'm sorry.”

The fox narrows his eyes but doesn't say anything. He just strokes the yellow fur of his tails.

“What I said was wrong and inconsiderate and mean. I never meant to imply that the things that make you unique are wrong. I've been... not at my best and it wasn't right of me to lash out.”

“You hate how Amy throws herself at you, so why do you defend her?” Sonic is thrown by how calm Tails sounds, and the fact the the fox changes the subject entirely.

“I don't I just--”

“Yes, you do.” Tails leans back into the couch, crossing one leg on his lap. For some reason Sonic is reminded of Rouge. “Everytime I say something even remotely negative about her you jump through hoops to defend her.”

“No I don't!” Sonic's getting irritated and has to remind himself that he's not the one who's hurt right now.

“You only ever say mean shit to me when you're defending her!”

“Language!”

“Well it's true!” Tails bares his teeth, blue eyes boring into Sonic's. “You hate what she does but you still defend it. You get bothered by it but you don't let me complain about it. I just think it's fucking annoying! And honestly, you don't need Amy to make you feel like you're worthy of love. You _are_. You are just by being you. And you have plenty of people who care, one who's hopelessly in _actual_ love if you just opened your damn eyes!”

Tails closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. Sonic is stunned. He's really just... overwhelmed.

“Look. I'm mad. Yes, by what you said because what the fuck. I know you're in your feelings and whatever and what you said was more about that than me. Whatever. You didn't mean it and I've heard worse. But mostly I'm frustrated that you're still letting Amy drag you around. Yeah, she's our friend, which is _exactly_ why she needs to know that you aren't interested. Now more than ever!”

He rubs his temple, eyes opening just barely. The sliver of blue makes Sonic feel exposed. “I know you don't want to hurt her. But you kinda have to. She needs to have closure and live a life that doesn't revolve around you. If you want things to go anywhere with Shadow you need to cut her loose.”

Sonic chews his bottom lip anxiously. “Why is this suddenly a big deal?”

“I've always had a problem with Amy's antics, you know that. But things are different now. We're older, our lives are changing, and you've developed feelings for someone else. It just seems stupid to let this craziness keep going.”

“I don't want to hurt her. I love her just... not like that.”

“You have to do something. It will sting but she's one of the strongest women we know! She'll get over it. There's plenty of fish in the sea. If she really wants a relationship she'll find someone for her.”

Tails gets up from the couch, stretching. “I know you feel like that's the type of love deserve, but you don't. You deserve actual love, not obsession. You're going to hurt your chances with someone who can give you that if you don't break things off with her.”

The kid walks away and to his lab, throwing up a peace sign and not looking back at Sonic once. “Tell Shadow I said hi.”

With that, he's gone and Sonic feels like he's just been beat up mentally. He's just drained and tired and not ready to deal with the implications of Tails' words. It's too much.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes Sonic decides to get up and head to Shadow's. It's a bit early but he needs the distraction. He texts Shadow to let him know he'll be there early before setting off.

Sonic hopes dinner goes better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, those vibes huh?  
> As usual I love hearing your thoughts, so comment if that's your thing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day <3

The run to Shadow's is therapeutic. Sonic's head is less of a jumbled mess, and he has time to actually think about what Tails said. He's still reeling, but with distance things make more sense.

Well, only a little.

He totally sees how Tails is frustrated when it comes to Amy. For whatever reason Sonic _does_ leap to her defense even when he's hurt by her actions. Even in his conversation with Rouge days before, he felt slightly offended on Amy's behalf. It's just... complicated. He doesn't know why he does it. She's one of his closest friends and Sonic just feels so protective of her. He always has.

Tails thinks it's got something to do with Sonic thinking he deserves that love, or wanting to feel love. Sonic isn't so sure. He's just never thought about it. He's never wanted a romantic relationship to begin with. Amy is his friend, and someone he cares a great deal about. This isn't about romantic love - not for him. If anything, he's always felt that Amy needed him. Maybe letting her believe that they're dating isn't the healthiest way to go about it, but he's always thought that she needed it. Somehow.

As for the other thing... it seems like Tails thinks someone loves Sonic properly. But who? Does Tails think Shadow likes him too? First Rouge, and now Tails. What is going on that two of the smartest people he knows have got things so wrong?

Sonic knocks on Shadow's door, trying to soothe his nerves. He can think about all that other stuff later. Right now he just wants to savor the quality time he has with his crush.

Shadow opens the door and Sonic is surprised to see he's wearing an apron. It's a lovely mint green, with large gold polka dots.

“Hey, Shads.” Sonic holds back a laugh when he notices that the ebon is also wearing hot pink slipper socks. They look fluffy and soft. “Quite an outfit you got there. I didn't realize it was fashion week.”

Shadow moves to slam the door, but is stopped by Sonic's red sneaker.

“Hey! Take it easy.” Sonic giggles, slipping inside and removing his shoes. “I'm pretty sure you invited me here for more than just a peek of all this.”

Shadow grunts, and crimson eyes take in Sonic's form slowly. Somehow Sonic doesn't mind the prick of lust he feels from it. Really doesn't mind when Shadow closes the door and steps into his space, those eyes aflame with something that makes Sonic preen.

It's over too quick.

Just when Sonic's breath begins to quicken, Shadow's face falls. It's so fast even he couldn't keep up. Eyes furrow and a dark muzzle scrunches before the ebon takes a step back. A split second later Shadow's trademark blank face is in place.

“What's wrong?” Sonic hates how his voice is higher than normal. But that was weird. What the heck? He files through his brain for an explanation. “Oh, shoot. Is it my cologne? I thought it would fade by the time I got here.”

Shadow shakes his head, mouth quirking into a frown. “No. You smell good. It's something else.” He turns to walk to the kitchen, motioning for Sonic to follow.

“So are you gonna explain that or...?”

Sonic looks around and notices that the photos from last night are hanging on the fridge, held up by heart shaped magnets. _Cute_. Shadow keeps his eyes fixed on the cabinets before him, removing two large bowls. “I don't think that would be wise.”

Sonic crosses his arms with a frown. “Well why not?”

Shadow finally glances at him, a lopsided smile forming on his face when he sees Sonic leaning on his wall as if he owns the place. “Its not important.”

Sonic pushes himself from the wall in a practiced, fluid motion. He steps behind Shadow and wraps his arms around a suprisingly slim waist. Sonic inhales deep, savoring the naturally spicy scent of Shadow. “Just tell me, faker.”

Shadow sighs and leans back onto Sonic's chest. He squeezes his eyes shut. It's strange, he almost seems nervous. But this is Shadow. Mr Ultimate doesn't get nervous.

“You smell like Amy.”

Sonic rests his chin on a black shoulder. “Oh... is her perfume strong or something? I hung out with her earlier. I didn't realize that you'd be able to smell her on me.”

Shadow tenses for a second before relaxing. “... Sure. That's it.”

Sonic gets the distinct impression that Shadow isn't telling him something. And that's super weird. Shadow's always super honest, even when it's not a good idea. Maybe he should ask him about it after dinner.

Shadow begins to move and Sonic takes a step back, immediately missing the warmth. His phone begins to vibrate and he pulls it out in a flash. He unlocks the screen hoping it's Tails but is disappointed. It looks like he's just gotten a load of texts from Amy.

**Wifey** «Hey sweetheart I'm sorry about earlier»

**Wifey** «I just get so worked up when you put other people before our relationship»

**Wifey** «What are u up to???»

The messages continue on like that and dear chaos they just keep coming. He really needs to change her contact name. Wifey? That's a bit much, even for her. He opts to mute his phone completely, hoping she gets the hint that he's with Shadow and won't be on his phone all that much.

“Do you need help with anything?”

Shadow shakes his head. “No, I've got everything. You can sit at the table and have some of these though.”

Sonic follows Shadow to the dining room, where he places a dish of tiny cabbages in the center. Huh. “What's up with the baby cabbages?”

Shadow looks at him incredulously. “Have you never seen a brussel sprout?” Sonic shakes his head and Shadow bursts out laughing. “Holy fuck! How are you in such great shape when you eat like shit?”

He serves Sonic a small plate of the vegetables, pushing in the chair when Sonic takes his seat.

“They're good, trust me. They're roasted, drizzled with a bit of olive oil and sprinkled with salt and pepper. They don't need much.”

Sonic nods, embarrassed by how apprehensive he is. Shadow offers him some wine but Sonic refuses. He asks for an orange soda instead, and Shadow rolls his eyes before pouring him a glass.

“I only have this gross ass shit in the fridge for you, you know.”

“Excuse you, my tastes are super refined. I'm not the one who had to have some sort of palette training with Rouge.”

Shadow grunts but doesn't say anything further. When he returns to the kitchen, Sonic takes a deep breath before taking a bite. He's pleasantly surprised by the light flavor that hits his tongue. The texture is nice too, the sprout being firm but not too much so. It's even a little crispy on the outside. He's done with his serving before long. He was skeptical, but he can say he actually liked them.

Sonic pulls out his phone to text Tails. He apologizes again, and hopes that maybe the kid will actually respond. He knows that typing things out can be easier for his brother.

When Sonic looks up Shadow has already served them dinner, sans apron. “Ohhh, what is that?”

The main course looks like a sort of pasta, with chicken. There seem to be pepper, and peas? It looks amazing and smells delicious.

“It's a simple chicken carbonara.”

It's all Shadow offers, but Sonic doesn't mind. He digs in and immediately melts. The sauce coating the noodles is delicious. It's cheesey but not too much so. The chicken is perfectly tender, bursting with flavor and paired perfectly with the sauce. The peppers and peas add not only bursts of freshness but also texture. Sonic is surprised by bits of bacon that add a savory crunch.

Sonic tries to eat slowly to not gross Shadow out but its proving challenging. Soon the silence is broken.

“Is everything alright?”

Shadow breaks his daze, voice heavy with concern. Sonic nods his head, swallowing a mouthful before asking some questions himself.

“Yeah? Why?”

Shadow twirls his glass before taking a sip. “You seem distant.”

“Sorry, I just argued with Tails and I'm feeling guilty about it.”

Shadow nods, taking a bite of his pasta soon after. Wait. He's not surprised? No...

“But you already knew that, didn't you?”

Shadow fixes him with a curious look. Bold, considering he's just been caught. “Tails did tell me about it, yes. But I did want to know that you're ok.”

Sonic rolls his eyes. Really? Tails had to tell Shads about this? The fox _knew_ he was headed over here. He gets that the two are friends or whatever but Tails knows how Sonic feels. He should've kept it to himself. Sonic doesn't want Shadow to think badly of him. _And_ Sonic feels like he should be able to vent to Shadow. Just him.

“Why'd he even tell you? That stuff was between me and him.”

Shadow places down his fork, speaking slowly. “Your brother and I are good friends. I am honored to be someone he feels he can talk to in times of distress. But I can understand how it may bother you.”

“Stop. Just stop.” Sonic knows he isn't being fair, but this is just annoying. “Stop with the nice words and tell me how you really feel.”

Shadow grits his teeth, words muffled as they spill through. “I think it's stupid that you're going to catch an attitude with me over something so trivial.”

“That's more like it! About time, faker. Enough with the nice guy act.”

“Fine!” Shadow snarls and suddenly all of Sonic's anger is gone. This was a mistake.

“You fucked up. Tails is upset and he has a right to be. I don't know all the details about what you guys talked about - it's none of my fucking business - so don't get all prissy with me. You're obviously dealing with shit, but don't give me that attitude, dipshit. I really just wanted to make sure you're ok. I know that you hate fighting with your brother and you're probably fucking tearing yourself apart for something you said out of anger.”

Shadow squeezes his eyes shut with a low growl. The silence gnaws at Sonic, but he waits. He was annoyed but didn't mean to push Shadow that far. The least he can do is wait for Shadow to speak first.

“I apologize for losing my temper.”

Shadow leans back and rubs his temple. He taps at the table, the taps getting slower with each deep breath. Soon he seems relaxed. Well, super annoyed, but no longer angry.

“I did not mean to lash out.”

“Nah, that's my bad. I just got frustrated and took it out on you.”

“It's alright, it happens.” Shadow rolls his shoulders and actually manages to smirk at Sonic, raising his glass to his lips.

“You don't need to be jealous you know. You're always going to be his big brother, even if he talks to someone else about his feelings.”

Sonic nearly chokes and has to pound at his chest to dislodge the food stuck in his throat. “Jealous?”

Shadow cocks his head to the side, smirk growing even more devilish. “You are. Don't feel bad about it. I think it's adorable.”

Sonic feels like a fish out of water. He feels that his mouth is gaping, and he grows stiff. He is jealous - just not of Shadow. He's jealous that Tails and Shadow are friends, that Tails got to vent before he could. He's even a little jealous that the hybrid is on Tails' side, despite the fact Sonic knows he messed up.

But _adorable_. Shadow said it was _adorable_. He's misread the situation but thank chaos because he called Sonic _adorable_.

“Tails is going to be ok. He's not one to be driven by emotion alone. He's frustrated by a number of things, and since he seemingly sees the solution to the problems in front of him it just feeds the flame. Even now it's likely that he isn't angry, just frustrated. But you would know by what better than me.”

Sonic grimaces. He knows it's about Amy and him. Tails told him point blank. And Shadow is right; the kid isn't one to let his emotions get the best of him. Tails sees something Sonic doesn't and is frustrated that he isn't operating in the most logical way. But does Sonic even want to know what Tails sees?

“I don't know, Shads. You two seem pretty close...”

Shadow snorts. “Not as close as you two.”

They finish up and Shadow gathers their dishes. “Get comfortable while I get these washed. It'll only be a few minutes.”

“You sure? I can help clean up if ya want.”

Shadow scrunches his muzzle in distaste. “I got it. Besides, a slob like you couldn't possibly be much help.”

He turns to the sink, and with that Sonic is left to fend for himself in the living room. He grabs a blanket from the ottoman and settles into the leather cushions. Instantly he's bored. Sonic pulls out his phone, thankful that it's got enough uses to keep him occupied. But after seeing his notifications, he immediately wants to chuck it against the wall.

Amy has called him twelve times. _Twelve times_ in the last hour. What is her problem? She hasn't been this clingy since they were kids. He's also gotten an overwhelming number of texts that he cannot stand to look through. Message after of message of 'where are you, what are you up to, call me' makes Sonic bristle with annoyance. Why is she being like this?

She calls again and out of guilt Sonic answers.

“There you are! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day! Why haven't you been texting me back? We need to talk about our costumes! I know yours fits perfect but mine is--”

Sonic pulls the phone away from his face so he can sigh as she rambles on. He doesn't understand how she does all this and then scolds _him_. He waits for her to take a breath before he interrupts.

“You know I'm at Shadow's, Ames. We've been hanging out and I just haven't been on my phone.”

She huffs and Sonic just _knows_ she's got a hand on a hip. “And? I'm pretty sure Shadow wouldn't mind you texting your girlfriend back. I've been worried sick about you!”

Sonic rolls his eyes, thankful she can't see him. “Why? You don't have to worry about me. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, remember?”

“It's not any adventures that I'm worried about.”

“Then what are you talking about?”

Amy groans and practically snarls at him. “You think I don't know?”

Um. Alright then. Sonic's currently trying to figure out what that means. Amy has never spoken to him like that. _Ever_. She's screeching and raving about something but Sonic as long since blocked her out. He does _not_ appreciate being spoken to like that. _At all_.

“Well this has been nice and all, but I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow.”

Sonic hangs up and tosses his phone onto the couch. That was just... what even was that? He can feel a growl of frustration just barely being held back in his chest. He knows he shouldn't have answered. But it's Amy. For whatever reason he always gives her chances and lets her in. He has too. She's _never_ talked to him like that, so something must really be bothering her. But what?

He's so lost in thought that he doesn't notice that Shadow has finished the dishes until a heavy hand is resting on his shoulder. He looks up to see Shadow's face twisted in concern, plush lips curled into a pout. Sonic's irritation fades away as he takes in that handsome face.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Sonic shakes his head, pulling at the hem of his sock. “Nah. It's just Ames. She just gets really overbearing, ya know?”

Shadow nods, eyes turning dark with something that makes Sonic nervous.

“I'll be ok. After a night she'll calm down and I'll see her tomorrow. Let's watch these movies!”

“You're seeing her tomorrow?” Shadow asks. It's wrong - stilted and too slow when it leaves his tongue. Sonic raises a brow.

“Yeah? She wants to make sure our costumes are perfect for the Halloween party or whatever.”

“Ah.”

That dark something grows, leaving Shadow stiff as he turns on the movie. He sits on the other end of the couch, back straight as an arrow. Sonic feels as if it's his fault, but can't figure out how.

He watches the movie the best he can, knowing that Shadow likes it and will want to discuss it later. But his eyes keep darting to where Shadow has hardly moved. He hates how he's not being looked at, or touched.

Well then. Time to take charge.

Sonic scoots down the couch until he's leaning onto Shadow's side. “It's cold.” It's all he offers as an explanation, but immediately he feels Shadow relax. _Finally_. He dares to peak and sees Shadow glancing back with a barely there smile.

“I'm sorry. I was... thinking about some things.”

“S'kay. I get it.”

They sit like that for a short time before Shadow pats Sonic's knee. “I believe I owe you that dessert.”

“Ah yeah! Awesome! What you got for me?”

“You'll see.” Shadow leaves to the kitchen and returns with a bowl of something that looks divine. “Peach cobbler with vanilla bean icecream.”

Sonic scoots to steal the arm rest, swinging his legs over Shadow's thighs when he sits down. He's thrilled when Shadow allows it to happen, even more so when the ebon doesn't pass him the bowl. Instead, Shadow offers him a bite.

“Open up.”

“You know I was joking about that, right? You don't have to actually spoon feed me.”

Shadow shrugs, a smirk on his face. “I don't mind it. I like you enough to spoil you.”

Sonic faces feels hot. He eats from the spoon, hoping it'll hide the fact that he's been left speechless.

And by chaos that is _good_. The vanilla icecream is perfectly sweet, and pairs nicely with the flakey crust of the cobbler. The peach filling is spiced and Sonic can't get enough. He moans after swallowing, unbelieving that he gets a whole bowl of this to himself.

His eyes flutter open to witness black ears straight in attention, ruby eyes blown wide, tan lips slightly parted, and a light dusting of red on Shadow's muzzle. It's a look that Sonic absolutely adores. Suddenly dessert is only second best.

Shadow blinks slowly before offering him another bite. Sonic takes it and stares at Shadow until his knee is slapped.

“Watch the fucking movie.” Shadow growls at him, though he doesn't actually sound annoyed. Maybe... flustered?

Sonic giggles at Shadow but complies. He turns his head for another bite and Shadow serves him. They continue this dance like that until the bowl is empty.

“Can I have some more?”

“Sure.” Shadow cocks his head and raises a brow at him. “But only if you feed yourself.”

Sonic groans and flails his legs. “Boo! That's so lame.”

Shadow laughs, and Sonic watches the way his eyes crinkle with a warmth in his chest. “I guess you're done for the night then.”

“I guess.” Sonic crosses his arms and turns his cheek with a huff.

Without warning a gloved hand is guiding his face back, a thumb running over his bottom lip.

“Even with me feeding you, you're still a mess.” Shadow brings his thumb to his mouth, licking off the mess while staring at Sonic's lips. “What am I going to do with you?”

It's suddenly very hard to breath.

Sonic's body flushes with heat, hands suddenly clammy and legs like jelly. He sits up a bit more, leaning into Shadow's space hesitantly. Half lidded bright eyes watch him, then suddenly Shadow is leaning in too.

“What do you want to do with me?” Sonic whispers into the space between them, feeling bold. He wants so badly to pounce and pin Shadow to the couch, to lick at his mouth and steal away his breath.

Shadow practically purrs. “I could think of a few things.”

Oh _fuck_.

Feeling returns to his legs and Sonic prepares to push Shadow down. He doesn't know what he's going to do after straddling Shadow but he doesn't care. He's ready, he--

A loud boom startles him and he falls off the couch. Is this real life? Sonic glances at the tv screen where there's an epic battle scene taking place. Oh shoot, did he really miss Burch's arrival to the Mystic Lake?

“I can rewind it. Get up here.” Shadow's voice is laced with amusement as he helps Sonic up. Sonic plops down onto the cushions with little grace. Shadow wraps an arm around his waist and Sonic sinks into it. The gentle touch eases the sting of embarrassment.

He's feeling so thrown right now. He and Shadow were so close just then. It's not just him, right? Something is going on here, right? Somic glances at Shadow and sees he's relaxed. Maybe it was just him? Blowing a normal interaction out of proportion? It wouldn't be the first time.

Shadow pulls him closer, and it makes Sonic's head go blank. It's nice to just be held close. He feels safe, and that's not something he experiences with others often. Sonic is so used to being the protector; It's nice to know someone outside of his family has his back, and that they can make him feel secure.

They watch the rest of the movie in a comfortable silence. After the first movie ends, they shift so that Sonic is laying down, head resting on Shadow's lap. It's so comfy and he feels sleep calling to him, but he fights it off.

It's a losing battle.

Shadow begins to comb his fingers through Sonic's quills and it's so soothing. No one's ever touched him like this before; quills can be dangerous even when relaxed and Sonic's never been someone to cuddle with anyone other than Tails. And Shadow too, now. Apparently.

Before he knows it, Sonic is suddenly in motion. He feels it before he can open his eyes for a look around, met with Shadow's chest fur right in front of his face. He reaches up to touch it, fingers lacing through it. It's fluffy. Sonic's tempted to take of his gloves and see how silky smooth the fur really is.

Shadow lays him on the guest bed gently. He tucks Sonic in and the hero feels like his heart is spilling over. He hasn't been cared for like this in a very long time. “I'm sorry, Shads. I didn't mean to fall asleep.”

Shadow shakes his head. “It's alright. We can finish the movie next time.”

Sonic chuckles, curling onto his side. His eyes are already shut as he breathes out the last few words. “It's a date.”

Maybe it's a dream, because he feels the faintest brush of lips on his temple. It's his nicest dream yet, because what Shadow whispers next makes Sonic swoon.

“A date it is, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked! The long awaited dinner has finally come to pass. Sonic mentioned what happens next, so we'll be seeing that soon! I'll be back to posting on Thursdays, so the next chapter will be up in about a week. As always, comment if that's your thing.


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh! Just look at you! You're so handsome!” Amy gushes, running around to take photos of Sonic.

It's an overreaction, Sonic thinks. He's dressed in a fabricated set of silver armour that looks right out of a fairy tale. While it is an impressively realistic costume, it's not nearly as nice as what he saw and wore in Camelot. He's wearing the helmet just for the photos. This thing is way too stuffy to wear for the whole party.

Amy squeals as she poses next to him, snapping pics of their coordinated costumes. She's dressed in a lovely red gown, the bodice decorated with white lace and gold buttons. The shirt is embroidered with white flowers, spreading along the hem. She has her hair done in a braided updo, golden leaves decorating the many pins. Amy looks the part of a noblewoman to an impressive degree.

“Cream, could you take a picture of us?”

The girl nods and takes several of them together. When she passes the phone back to Amy, she's staring at Sonic. “You guys look great.”

He's not sure how to feel about it. Cream's face is... blank. It's blank. And that's so _weird_ because Cream always wears her heart on her sleeve. Amy's raving about their photos and deciding which to post, so Sonic takes the chance to ask Cream what's going on.

“Hey, are you ok? You seem a little off.”

She blinks slowly before smiling. “Yes, I'm fine! I'm just thinking about the party.”

Sonic smiles back, but he feels like he's being lied to. Which is _crazy_. Cream would never lie. “Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about whatever.”

Cream narrows her eyes slightly, pulling out her phone. She fiddles with the screen as she talks to him. “Thank you, Mister Sonic! I will let you know if I want to talk.” A second later Sonic gets a text.

**Cream ^3^** «Not here.»

**Cream ^3^** «Delete these»

Huh. Alright then. She must not want Amy to hear. And texting about it isn't safe either, because the pink hedgehog will likely try to go through Sonic's phone before the night is over.

He nods and points to the ceiling, hoping she knows to meet him upstairs. Amy wants to make a lemonade, so she'll be distracted for a few minutes. Enough for them to chat and go on about their days, with Amy being none the wiser.

So Sonic waits. When Amy drags him to the kitchen he says he need to adjust his costume and heads to the bathroom upstairs. Once upstairs he sees Cream leaning in the doorway of her bedroom.

“You need talk with Amy.”

Sonic just stares at her in shock. “Why?”

“So you guys can both move on to being your happiest selves.”

Cream straightens, smoothing out her top. She's changed into her costume. Sonic is guessing this is Burch's battle wear as it is described in the books. A heavy looking leather getup with twin blades on her hips makes Cream look surprisingly intimidating.

Sonic crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes. “What do you know?”

Cream holds up her hands in a pacifying gesture. “I know enough.”

So she won't talk. Fine. Sonic doesn't really want to talk about it either, especially not with Amy roaming around.

“Why are you telling me this now?”

Cream smiles and clasps her hands behind her back. “I just think it's important for my friends to be happy. And this... situation between the two of you isn't making either of you truly happy.”

Sonic feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. What's with the kids around him being all mature? And somehow knowing everything he tries to hide. “I... I'll talk to her. At some point.”

The rabbit's smile shrinks a bit. “Just don't take to long. It isn't wise to put off something like this. You two have waited a long time as it is.”

Sonic nods and heads down the stairs briskly. That was easily one of the strangest interactions he's ever had. And with Cream, of all people! She was awfully cryptic... that really might be Shadow's fault.

Sonic plops himself down on the couch and texts Tails. They made up, and Sonic is grateful that they're back to their normal selves. Well, mostly.

Sonic can tell there's something bothering Tails still. His brother insists that it wasnt what Sonic said, but he doesn't want to talk about what is _actually_ bothering him either. Sonic supposes he could stop asking and wait until Tails is ready to talk, but he really wants to know. It has something to do with him, he's sure of it.

It isn't long before Sonic decides to rest his eyes. Just for a bit. But before he knows it the rest of the party guests are arriving. Sonic didn't mean to nap, but it's a good thing because now he's at full battery. He's ready to be the life of the party.

Tails walks in, dressed as... a traffic cone? Sonic doesn't know. Wasn't he supposed to be some old scientist this year? The fox ignores Sonic's confusion and immediately takes the spot next to him. The kid doesn't say anything. He just stares at Sonic with a grin that screams danger.

“Um, can I help you, bud?”

“I just want to see your face when you see him. Don't mind me.”

“What?” Sonic asks but Tails doesn't respond. Instead he fiddles with his phone, holding it up at an awkward angle. Sonic rolls his eyes and turns to wave to the next wave of guests. And that's when he sees them. Well, more importantly _him_.

Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow walk into the living room together. Sonic guesses they're wearing coordinated costumes. He can't tell for sure because his eyes are for one man and him alone.

Shadow's dressed in an floor length coat, black wool lined with gold satin. There's a row of the buttons on each side, stitched with gold thread. Underneath, he wears a low cut white shirt that has Sonic feeling a type of way. The shirt is partially tucked into a pair of well tailored black trousers, and those are tucked into high boots with a bit of a heel. His normal white gloves have been replaced by red leather ones with gold buttons on the cuff.

He's fucking hot.

Shadow catches his eye and walks up, gazing at Sonic with a faint smirk.

“Hey, Sonic.”

It sounds absolutely sinful and has Sonic reeling. He notices that Shadow's fangs are even longer than normal. Combined with the attire straight out of a gothic novel, Sonic guesses he's dressed as a vampire? It's a good look.

“H-hey, Shads. Figures you'd be a vampire. Fits your whole emo image pretty well.”

“Hmm maybe so, but the same could be said to you, idiot. A knight? A bit predictable... but even so you look great.”

Sonic rolls his eyes at the tease but doesn't say anything in return. He can't. He's too busy staring, trying to commit how Shadow looks to memory. Everything about him, from the outfit to the confidence radiating from him has Sonic desperate for things he'll fantasize about when he's alone.

“Hey, Sonny. What's got you all worked up?”

Knuckles voice cuts through the tension and Sonic feels his face heat up. He hides it the best he can by jumping at the chance to talk with Knux, but he doesn't miss the coy grin on Rouge's face.

“Hey, Knux! Who are you supposed to be?” The echidna is dressed in an elaborate tunic, white cotton under a brown leather brace with red straps. There's an intricate crest embroidered on the chest, and brown leather braces on his arms. Knuckles is wearing black trousers as well - which is crazy considering how much he hates pants - though they aren't nearly as slim cut as Shadow's.

“I'm Trevor Belmont and this is my crew. Meet Sypha and Alucard.” He points to Rouge and Shadow with a thumb, the two nodding as their character names are called off.

“It's from this show Shady got me really into.”

Sonic narrows his eyes. He knows that Knuckles and Shadow arent at each other's throats like they used to be, but nicknames? That's a bit much. And they apparently watch shows together? Whatever.

“The crew just seemed perfect for us! Omega is our Dracula, but he's out protecting the Master Emerald so I can party with you guys. I told him he could use any force necessary to keep it safe so he was all for it.”

Rouge steps forward and Sonic is surprised to see that she's wearing much less makeup than usual. She's done a natural look, and it's jarring to see her without vibrant eyeshadow. She's dressed in a light blue robe with a hood, a white sash with black ends tied around the waist. She wears loose fitting black pants and brown leather sandals. Her usual gloves have been replaced but long black leather ones, reaching up her forearm. He's never seen her so... covered up.

“Omega says hi, but I really wish you could've seen him. We're pretty easy on the eyes, ain't we? Especially the boys, don't ya think?”

Sonic nods slowly, eyes drifting towards Shadow on instinct. Crimson eyes are staring back with mirth, and Sonic kind of loves it.

“So, Shads, how hard is it to talk with those phony fangs in your mouth?”

He shrugs, smiling wide and smug as if to show them off. “It's not hard at all, considering they're au naturale.”

There's a collective gasp and “What?” making Sonic wonder when they gathered a crowd.

“Do the thing!” Rouge shouts, tugging on Shadow's arm in excitement. “You have to do the thing.” She whistles with her fingers and shouts loud enough so everyone can hear. “Y'all need to see this!”

Shadow lulls his head, but he's still grinning. “Well, gather around then. I'm only gonna do this once.”

The party surrounds him, and Sonic notices that the Chaotix have arrived. Silver and Blaze too! He completely missed their entrance.

Shadow waits until the group falls silent and all eyes are on him before opening his maw wide. There's a second where everyone waits on bated breath, before his fangs _grow_. It's fascinating; in an utterly unnatural spectacle pearly white fangs become even fiercer than before.

When Shadow closes his mouth, he resembles a sabertooth of old. His fangs are slightly curled, almost framing his jaw. Shadow looks around with a twinkle in his eye as the rest of the party goes crazy. Everyone is gasping, screeching, hollering, or cheering. Sonic can't blame them. Shadow holds up his hands as if shrugging, then makes them change again. Soon sparkling whites shrink back to their vampire-esque length.

Sonic wonders what they'd feel like biting at his neck.

Shadow bows with an elegant flourish and the party cheers. After straightening out the hybrid winks at Sonic, leaving him dazed.

“I can do the same with my claws, oddly enough. But I think we'd all prefer that I kept my clothes on.”

“Not all of us, but ok.” Sonic hears Tails whisper behind him. He shoots the kid a glare, and Rouge too. She looks like she might keel over at any moment. Luckily Shadow looks unphased. Maybe he didn't hear.

Vanilla walks into the center of the circle - she's dressed as a fairy godmother, how fitting - and Shadow steps back. “There's food and drinks in the kitchen, guys and ghouls! Make yourself at home and we'll get the games started after everyone grabs a bite.”

The party disperses, most of them headed towards the food. Rouge is chattering about how great Vanilla is at making cocktails, but he doesn't really care. Sonic's too busy watching Shadow stalk towards him with a confidence that has always caught his eye.

“A traffic cone? Guess what Braxely said really stuck with you.”

Sonic glances between Shadow and Tails, shocked at this development. He really thought that he was the reason Shadow was strutting over. His brother shrugs, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yeah, but I'm totally owning it. I can't wait to see his face when he sees I'm trending.”

Shadow snorts and Sonic feels out of the loop. “Um... what?”

“This annoying guy in our class that would call me a traffic cone, among other things. He had a problem with me for some reason.”

Sonic feels his heart rate begin to pick up. He's itching for a fight. Who in their right mind would pick on _his_ little bro?

“Hey don't sweat it. Shadow took care of it.” Sonic glances at Shadow, wondering what happened. He likes to know that Shadow had Tails' back.

“But anyways, he would tease me and now I'm reclaiming it. I'm one of the cutest traffic cones the world's ever seen and the pic Amy posted is already making its rounds as we speak.”

Shadow and Tails continue to chat and Sonic just stares at them. He's trying to seem nonchalant. He's trying to act as if he isn't hanging on to every word, trying to find a way to jump in and pull Shadow away.

Sonic's totally not jealous.

He's not! He's just... he hasn't seen Shadow in a few days. Not since that night they had dinner. When Sonic had woke up Shadow was gone. There was breakfast left behind for him and a note telling him that Shadow had to work and to let himself out whenever he felt like leaving, 'if he even did'. Whatever that means.

With the realization that Tails is not going to give Shadow up any time soon, Sonic gets up to grab some food. He grabs a plate and piles it high with just about everything. He ends up hanging out in the kitchen to eat, and it isn't long before Sonic gets swept up by the party.

He's pulled into party games and conversations and dance battles. Sonic kills it in karaoke. Silver beats him in 'pin the hat in the Witch', but only barely so. Sonic even challenges Knuckles to an arm wrestling match. He's not even upset when Knuckles teases him to no end when he loses. The guardian is a few drinks deep and more relaxed that Sonic has seen in a long time.

Sometime after catching up with the Chaotix, Sonic wanders the house. He hasn't seen Shadow in awhile now. He knows that parties aren't really Shadow's thing, so he looks through all the quiet pockets in the house. Soon enough he finds Shadow upstairs, leaning on the door of Cream's room. Rouge and Knuckles are there with him too.

Sonic is annoyed that he couldn't catch Shadow alone.

Shadow notices him first. He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't have to. By the way he turns his body towards Sonic and his tail shifts slightly, Sonic knows he's welcome.

“Hey, guys! Whatcha doing hanging out up here? The party is downstairs.”

“We just needed a breather, Blue. There's a lot of bodies down there. Too much talking for our sensitive ears.” She says this with an amused curl to the words, but Sonic doesn't know what she's trying to imply. He ignores it for now.

“And Knuckles?”

“I'm pretty sure he's just here to get his hands on Rouge.”

Knuckles punches Shadow's shoulder but he just grins and retaliates. Pretty soon the two are having a mock brawl while Rouge woots and giggles. Sonic laughs at the display but it's a bit hollow.

He's bitter that Knuckles and Shadow are being friendly right now. Months ago they couldn't even stand each other, but now they make jokes and play fight? They spend time together during the party while Sonic has to hunt Shadow down for any time with him?

It's irritating.

“What are you doing up here, Sonny?”

The guardian is looking at him with unfocused eyes. Sonic hasn't seen Knuckles this drunk in forever. It would be entertaining if Sonic wasn't so bitter.

“I hadn't seen you guys in awhile, so I thought I'd track ya down.”

“So by that you mean you missed Shadow?”

Sonic feels like he's on _fire_.

Knuckles looks at him expectantly, as if he hasn't just read Sonic to filth in front of his crush. Rouge is smothering a laugh but failing, snorts and whimpers escaping even with her glove over her mouth. And Shadow... Shadow just looks at Sonic with that look that makes him feel a little lost.

That barely there smile, relaxed posture, and eyes that are just so _fond_. Sonic loves it. He loves him.

Sonic _loves_ Shadow.

And he _really_ doesn't like that he's come to the realization in the middle of the hallway at a Halloween party. After being embarrassed by his big bro. It's a bit much for his brain to handle right now.

“Shut up, Knux.” It's all Sonic can manage to mumble out. He steps closer to Shadow, hoping that he doesn't look as frazzled as he feels.

“If it's any consolation, I've missed you too.”

Sweet chaos. That shouldn't make Sonic as happy as it does. He can't stop the smile that forms on his face. “Thanks, Shads.”

Shadow nods with a smile. He opens his mouth to say something before eyebrows furrow and his jaw snaps shut. Before Sonic can ask what's wrong he hears a familiar voice behind him.

“Oh, Sonic! There you are!”

Well _shit_. Is a moment with Shadow really so much to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm excited for season 3?  
> As usual, please leave a comment if that's your thing!


	11. Chapter 11

Amy runs up to them, grabbing Sonic by the arm and nearly yanking him to her side. She's glaring daggers at Shadow, while the he looks back at her with disinterest. Scratch that. Shadow's face is disinterested but his _eyes_ tell a different story. He's looking at Amy like he'll maim her where she stands.

“There you are, Sonic!” She squeezes Sonic's arm painfully tight and Shadow bares his fangs for an instant before his mask is back in place. “I've been looking for you everywhere! You need to enjoy the party, instead of hiding away in the corner.”

Sonic feels a number of things, but at the top of the list is discomfort. Amy has no reason to be clinging to him like this, and last time he checked she and Shadow were friends. She was practically an honorary member of Team Dark at some point! What happened to make them so hostile with each other?

“I am enjoying the party?” He tries to shake her off, but only succeeds in lightening her grip. “I said hi to everyone and hung out, I'm just hanging out with with these guys right now.”

He shoots the trio a desperate look, hoping they'll help him out of this. Shadow and Rouge nod minutely, while Knuckles looks way too entertained. He raises his eyebrows with an incredulous smile and takes a sip from his drink.

“Well I've been so lonely without you! I'm not having fun with you wandering away. Don't you want me to have fun?”

Sonic cringes. She's really going to play the guilt trip card? “Well I'm having fun right now...”

“You know, you could leave if you're not having fun.” Shadow's voice is smooth and even, but Amy immediately bristles. Knuckles ducks his head and smithers a laugh behind his glove, shoulders shaking. “I think everyone else is having a grand old time.”

“Leave? _Leave_? You're kidding right?”

One of Shadow's ears tilts. “Is that a hard concept for you?”

Knuckles looks between the two and purses his lips in open amusement.

“I'm helping host this party! I can't just leave!”

“Oh yeah, you are aren't you?” Rouge puts a hand on her chin, looking lost in thought. “I totally forgot! Ms Vanilla has been asking us to help all night, hasn't she, Knuckles?”

Knuckles nods, taking another swig of his drink before answering. “Yeah, she's been asking us to help with the party since we got here. Getting ice, making drinks, helping with the food... ya know. Party stuff. She seemed a bit stressed so we were glad to help.”

Amy looks pale. Her grip weakens enough to where Sonic can finally get his arm free. He steps out of her immediate range and close to Shadow. The hybrid wraps an arm around his shoulder, a heavy hand resting on armor. Sonic doesn't know what's happening, but he doesn't like it. He's still glad for the small comfort though.

“Oh no...” Rouge has a pout that seems sincere, but something's off. “Looks like Ms Vanilla is gonna need a new hostess next year... I'd be more than happy to step up.”

Amy's hands curl into fists, while Knuckles has his mouth hanging open, looking between the two woman with glee and shock.

“Well. It seems I need to help with the party.” Amy turns to Sonic, eyes honing onto the hand on his shoulder. “I'll see you later, Sonic.”

She offers one more bone chilling glare to Shadow before twirling and heading off to the kitchen.

That. Was. Weird.

Knuckles bursts into laughter and pulls Rouge into a hug. “That was savage, you guys!” He kisses Rouge's nose and nuzzles her neck. “Especially you, mama.”

Rouge hugs him back but wears a frown. “You think so? I wasn't too harsh?”

“Nah, you were just the right amount of judgy.”

Rouge rolls her eyes and slaps Knuckles on the butt. “I didn't want to be mean but she was coming at my boys sideways.”

Knuckles shifts to press a kiss to her neck, earning a gasp from Rouge _and_ Sonic. “You know I love it when you get protective, baby.”

Shadow grabs Sonic's hand and rushes him down the hall and the stairs. Sonic is more than a little lost. Shadow leans against the wall at the foot of the stairs, shoulder resting there as he gazes at Sonic with a knowing smile. “They're going to make out and feel each other up. It's best we stay out of their way. Not that Rouge minds an audience.”

Sonic feels his face grow even hotter. “I didn't know Knuckles liked pda.”

Shadow shrugs. “He doesn't. But he's had a few drinks and he's comfortable around us.” He glances to the top of the stairs and huffs a laugh through his nose.

“The best we can do for them is make sure no one finds them like that. Knuckles won't like it if they get caught and will probably keep his hands off her in public for some time. And then she'll complain to me about it.”

A second later Shadow stops Charmy from going up the stairs. “Sorry, kid. I can't let you up there right now.”

“Oh come on, please? Vector is hogging the bathroom down here and I don't want to be in there next.”

Shadow shakes his head. “Trust me. Knuckles is hogging the one up here. You don't want to be in there after him either.”

Charmy sticks out his tongue and gags. “Ugh gross! Thanks for the heads up, dude.” Before flying away, he side eyes Sonic. His face morphs from disgust to something mischievous. “Since you did me a solid, I got you. Amy won't see ya.”

Shadow gives Charmy a mock salute which has the bee dying with laughter. The kid floats away, back into the troughs of the party.

“What was that about?”

Shadow fixes him with a look that's somehow fond and annoyed. He sighs before raising their joined hands. “I think Amy wouldn't be too happy about us holding hands.”

Sonic totally forgot about that. Shadow must see something in his face. “Do you want to stop? I don't want you to be uncomfortable.”

“No!” Sonic shouts, glancing around before continuing. “No, it's fine. It's good, actually. I'm good.”

Shadow gives him a rare smile before shifting them. Sonic yelps as Shadow pulls him close, turning their bodies so that Shadow's back is against the wall and their chests are flush together. Well, as close as they can be with Sonic's chestpiece. Shadow moves his hands so they rest on Sonic's hips, and Sonic feels like he's aflame. It's _much_ better this time around.

“What about this?”

Sonic is starting to associate that velvety smooth voice with Shadow's chaotic side. He moves his arms to curl them around Shadow's neck, revelling in the look of approval he's greeted with.

“I think I like this better.”

Shadow hums, smile growing wider and Sonic just wants to commit this look to memory too. He loves this; the pull of Shadow's hands, the playful look in crimson eyes, the smile that's absolutely blinding. But as amazing as it is, he wants more. He feels it, bubbling up in his throat and barely being held back.

Sonic loves Shadow. And he _really_ wants to tell him.

There's a creaky noise that catches his attention and Sonic is almost thankful for the distraction. He glances over to see Rouge and Knuckles making their way down the stairs, hand in hand. Shadow kisses Sonic's cheek before pushing off the wall, and they separate.

Knuckles immediately fist bumps Shadow when they reach the bottom. Wait, it's not just a fist bump, but a full blown elaborate handshake. It ends on a _dab_ of all things and Sonic feels a little frustrated. He doesn't have anything so cool with Shadow. And Shadow always told Sonic dabs were stupid, but here he is doing it in sync with Knuckles.

“Thanks for watching our backs, man. I appreciate ya.”

Shadow nods and punches the echidna's shoulder. “No problem. I've got you, asshat.”

Rouge is grinning ear to ear, looking a little dazed and lips swollen. She fans herself a bit before looking Sonic up and down and winking. He wonders how much they saw before heading downstairs.

“Let's join the rest of the party, boys. I'm thinking it's probably time for cake!”

Rouge leads the way with Knuckles on her arm. Sonic steps to follow them before noticing that Shadow hasn't moved. Instead, Shadow is staring at him with eyes aglow in the lowlight. Sonic likes the attention.

“You good, Shads?”

Shadow finally moves, stepping beside Sonic. He rests a hand on the small of Sonic's back, leaning in close to speak right into Sonic's ear. “Sorry, I was just thinking about earlier.”

Sonic grins. He loves that low purr. “Let's go then, slowpoke.”

When they make it to the living room, they see Rouge was right. There's cupcakes and snacks of all sorts laid out on the table, ripe for the taking. Sonic helps himself to a massive helping of everything.

They move to sit with the others. The couch has enough space for one so Sonic squeezes in, while Shadow is offered the love seat. Sonic eats so much that he can feel the armor he's wearing fit tight around his waist. It's so good that he gets up for even more, piling his second plate just as high. He nearly drops it when he turns around.

Rouge has draped herself over Shadow's lap.

They both look comfortable; Rouge is chatting with Cream and Tails, and Shadow sips on a drink he didn't have a moment ago. He chimes in to whatever Rouge says with a signature frown, the kids laughing wildly.

Sonic growls.

It's out before he can stop it. Low and fierce and dark. He cuts it off abruptly, thankful for the racket of the party.

But then Rouge and Shadow are looking at him, with curiosity and concern. He puts the pieces together and realizes that they _know_. Somehow, with all this noise and their attention elsewhere they heard his mistake. This can't be happening.

Sonic takes his plate and excuses himself to the tiny backyard, breathing in the crisp October air. He munches on his food mindlessly, not even tasting it. He just wants to disappear. He didn't mean to, it just slipped out! And the reason why... Sonic feels so _stupid_. Shadow can't know how he feels. He can't know that Sonic is head over heels in love - but more importantly filled with ugly jealousy.

It's just so _stupid_. It's not a big deal but it _is_. Sonic shouldn't be concerned with what other people do with Shadow. And Shadow is his friend, he shouldn't be so angry over this.

But he is. He's _pissed_. He's the one that got Shadow out of his shell, so he's the one the should be getting all the kind words and warm hugs. He's the one who should be the one with Shadow's attention.

Sonic is jealous. And he hates it.

He hears the sliding door behind him open, and leaps up, ready to run. To his relief it's just Knuckles. “Hey, Knux.”

He sits back down with a deep sigh. Knuckles settles into the seat opposite of him, staring at Sonic with sympathy. “I get it, man.”

Sonic's ears flick in confusion. “What?”

Knuckles raises his drink, pointing to towards the living room. “Them two. They're so close it can drive you crazy.”

Sonic watches in amazement while the echidna snatches a cookie from his plate. “How'd you know?”

Red shoulders shrug. “Like I said, I get it. I know they're just close but seeing my woman on another guy still gets to me.” Knuckles leans into the chair, but not before stealing a brownie.

“Rouge likes to stir the pot but she's definitely not doing this on purpose, alright? She'd never hurt you like that, plus Shadow would chew her out if she did it intentionally.”

He chuckles and Sonic nods numbly. This night is just full of surprises. “How'd you know, though?”

Knuckles looks at him like he's stupid. “It's not that hard. Rouge. Shadow. His lap is occupado. You. You like him. You want to be there. Ergo, you're jealous. See?”

Sonic feels his face grow hot. “Knux! Shut up!”

“Well it's true!” Knuckles throws his head back on a cackle. “You've been glaring at me all night too, but I get it. We're jealousy buddies. Just gotta ride this wave.”

Sonic grumbles. Is it really that obvious? Knuckles pulls out his phone and messes with it before he nudges Sonic with his foot. “You know, Shadow is a fucking asshole but he's actually kinda cool too. I should've taken your word for it before. He thinks the world of you, and I've already said my piece with him.”

Sonic laughs at that, finally relaxing. “Why are you even telling me this?”

“I just think you should know that. I know my opinion matters to you.”

Sonic feels touched. It does mean a lot that his favorite people are all getting along. Even if they're totally annoying about it. He's not sure why Knuckles is going out of his way to tell him this but it's appreciated. But...

“Who told you?”

“Nobody had to tell me. You hedgehogs make it obvious when you're pursuing someone, whether you mean to or not.”

Sonic forgot that Knuckles is actually pretty observant. Especially when it comes to instinct.

“Well I gotta go. Looks like Rouge wants to head out and I'm not gonna tell her no. Our night isn't over, if you know what I mean. I'll see you later.”

The two stand and hug each other, and then Knuckles is gone. Sonic takes a deep breathe before heading back inside. If Rouge's leaving then Shadow probably is too. He wants to say goodbye, even with his feelings a mess like this.

He looks around at the small crowd. Sonic must have been outside sulking longer than he realized. Half the party is gone and the rest are gathering their things. Cream steps into his view, holding up a goodie bag.

“Hey! Since Shadow left I figured you'd be headed out too! Text me when you get home safe!”

“What? Shads left?”

She nods, ears flapping wildly. “Yeah, he got called away on a mission while we were talking earlier.” She leans in and Sonic leans down. “Between you and me, he seemed upset when he left.”

Sonic stomach drops. He knows it's about the growling thing. What else could it be? Shadow's probably confused on why it even happened and then Sonic hid away like a coward instead of talking to him about it. Shadow didn't even come to say bye to him.

The run home is a blur. Sonic just harps on how stupid he feels. How dumb he is. Shadow is never going to love him back. He has all these feelings, all this love, but there's no point.

He checks his phone, seeing that Shadow had texted him.

**Shadz <3** «Hi, I'm sorry that I couldn't see you before I headed out. I'm being sent on a solo mission and won't be back for at least 2 weeks. I hope you're ok.»

Sonic shrugs off his costume and curls up into his sheets. He doesn't bother texting back, knowing that Shadow won't see it. And honestly? He wouldn't even if Shadow could. This is too hard. Sonic doesn't think he can do this anymore. He doesn't know if he can be close to Shadow without his feelings taking over. He almost said 'I love you' tonight! If given another chance he'll almost definitely say it, and that could ruin everything they've built together.

Sonic tries to pull his attention elsewhere but fails. He tries to block the thought of it but it's no use. All he can think about this mess. Shadow would never feel the same. Why would he?

Yeah, Sonic and Shadow are friends, but that's it. Right? Shadow deserves freedom. He deserves to explore his options and to do what pleases him without someone else in the way. And he deserves someone who won't growl at his best friend. Why would Shadow tie himself down to someone who couldn't even admit to his crush to begin with?

But chaos does Sonic want him. He wants Shadow to be _his_ , like he's never wanted anything. He wants everyone to know that Shadow belongs with him, _to him_. But that's wrong. Right? Sonic falls asleep in the midst of his internal battle.

He dreams of Shadow again, but it's bittersweet. It's a dream of ruby eyes and rough hands, sinister claws and fangs lovingly marking his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya girl got sick af. I had this like burst of crazy energy before getting sick tho so I'm posting this early.   
> On the actual chapter - oof. Things are happening! But y'all know I can't help but include some fluffs. As usual, please let me know what you think! I love reading your comments and thoughts!!


	12. Chapter 12

“Sonic, you need to get up. Please?”

It's muffled but Sonic doesn't care. He's too busy wallowing in self pity, wrapped up in a cocoon of his comforter and sheets. He doesn't want to come out. Why should he? He finally realized that he's in love with Shadow. _And_ he'll never have Shadow love him back. He thinks he's due at least two days of heartbroken squalor.

“Please, Sonic! Don't make me get the hose!”

Sonic groans. The hose is the _worst_. Tails only uses it when the situation is especially dire. Sonic pokes his head out from his bundle of blankets. Tails stands in his doorway, arms crossed and expression looking something sour.

“Just leave me alone, Tails. I'll be fine I swear I just need to let myself work it out.”

“You're not going to 'work things out' by staying cooped up in your room for days. You got a free pass yesterday. Today you get up and be a real person.”

Sonic covers his face again with a groan. Why can't Tails leave him alone? He just wants to curl up and sleep, that's not so bad, is it?

There's a knock, Sonic thinks, and he hears Tails shuffle away. Good riddance. Or so he thinks. Soon he's assaulted by artificial light, and with a hiss he curls into himself even further.

“Oh stop with the dramatics, Blue. Your brother called me over. It looks like we need to have a chat.”

Oh no. Oh no no _no_. “You invited Rouge?” He spits out through gritted teeth, unfurling just enough to see her smug expression and the annoyance on Tails' face.

“You wouldn't listen to me! Of course I invited her over! I know this is about Shadow and she's his best friend so of course I'd ask her for help. So get up, this whole pity party ends today.”

“Why are you being so mean to me?” It's a pitiful whine but Sonic is too hurt to care. “I just want to be sad in peace.”

“I'm not being mean!” Tails snaps, before taking a deep breath and using a less abrasive tone. “I am not being mean. I just think that you're choosing to be upset over something that's nonsense.”

“I am not! How could you even say tha-”

“Alright, alright! Bring it down you two.” Rouge puts her arms out in a pacifying manner. “Kid, you're gonna have to fill me in. And Blue,” there's a humorous twinkle in her eye and Sonic decides this is worse than the hose, “let's get you some fruit and then maybe you'll feel better.”

They refuse to leave his room until Sonic is out of bed. “If you aren't down in 5 minutes I can and will hunt you down, Chaos help me.”

“Geez, little buddy. I got it.” Sonic has no idea what he did to tick Tails off so much. Yeah, he's not his usual happy self, but that doesn't seem like the problem. It shouldn't be their fight from before either. Tails wasn't this agitated then. He grumbles to himself as he changes into a clean pair of gloves and heads down the stairs.

Rouge has set up breakfast, waffles with peaches, dusted with powdered sugar and cinnamon, and topped with whipped cream. It looks delicious and soothes the sting of this... whatever this is. Sonic takes a seat without a word, digging into the waffles with enthusiasm. He hasn't ate anything since yesterday morning.

As he eats he observes the two traitors as they whisper amongst themselves in the kitchen. Rouge is wearing a black, sheer crop top, high waisted red camo pants, and heeled black boots. She's wearing gold studs, which is interesting as she doesn't wear earrings often. She also wears a gold choker, the delicate chain elongating her neck. Lips are painted a scarlet red, with her signature light blue eyeshadow perfectly applied.

She's so pretty and Sonic sort of hates it.

He knows that she and Shadow don't have a relationship like that. He knows they're just really good friends who show their affection physically, because they simply trust each other and no one else. He knows that while Shadow thinks she's beautiful, he has never seen her as a romantic partner. He knows that Rouge is the same. He knows Rouge is with Knuckles and is extremely loyal to him. Sonic knows all this, but that ugly feeling still twists in his gut.

Sonic knows better, he really does, but jealousy sees the beauty in front of him and screams that she could have Shadow if she really wanted him. It screams for him to do something, anything, to keep her away.

But Sonic just can't. It's wrong and that's not who he is. Plus Shadow isn't _his_ \- as much as Sonic wants him to be. But how the heck does he get this to stop?

Tails glances his way, seemingly noticing his staring. Tails offers him a small smile before coming sit next to him.

“You ready to talk now?”

Sonic gulps down the last of his waffles. Maybe Rouge was right. He's still grumpy but not nearly as much as before. “Yeah. I guess.”

“Great!” Rouge purrs, choosing the seat across from Tails. “So, the kiddo was telling me that after the Halloween party you had a bit of a breakdown.”

Sonic glares at Tails, but the fox doesn't seem regretful. “I wouldn't call it a breakdown, but yeah. I got upset and spent the next day in my room. Happy?”

Rouge raises a perfectly laid brow, frowning. “It's ok, Blue. I know you're having a hard time right now but we're just trying to help. Ok?”

Sonic takes a breath. She's right. They're just trying to help and he shouldn't take this out on them. Even if his jealous heart feels it's justified. “Yeah. I'm sorry.”

“It's ok, hun.” She smiles and reaches out to hold his hand. It's comforting and Sonic sort of hates that too. She's kind of perfect. “What's eating you?”

“I...” Sonic hangs his head, a little embarrassed and a little ashamed. He doesn't want to talk about it. He just wants this to be over. “I figured out that I don't just like Shadow... I think I... _love_ him.”

Rouge's smile widens. “That's great news, dear. So what's got you so blue?”

Sonic looks up at her, not understanding why she hasn't figured it out. “Isn't it obvious?” She shakes her head slowly, glancing at Tails in confusion.

“Shadow would never love me back.”

Her eyes are like saucers. Rouge looks so surprised that it almost makes Sonic laugh. He tries to move his hand, only for her to grip it tight.

“You're kidding, right?” She blinks rapidly, looking stunned. “ _Please_ tell me you're joking.”

“See? I told you. He's hopeless.” Tails sounds exasperated and picks at a glove, almost looking bored.

“Hey! What the heck, bro?”

“Well you are! You have someone that practically worships the dirt under your feet and yet you have the _nerve_ to sit there and insist that they don't love you.” Tails lets out a loud sigh before smacking his face onto the table.

The silence is heavy. Rouge removes her hand slowly, leaning back into her chair. Tails sits up after some time, meeting Sonic's worried gaze. The fox looks tired, but irritated too.

“Look. I don't mean to get angry with you. It's just... Shadow is obviously in love with you? And I know that for a fact. You didn't notice before and that was weird but understandable. But now...” Tails rubs his temple and sighs again.

“I just think that you're preventing yourself from seeing the truth. But it's not just yourself that you're holding back.” His brother grabs his hand, a small smile on his face. “If you want to be with Shadow, go for it. You've never been one to let your fear get the better of you, why start now?”

Sonic squeezes the hand in his. “I don't know. For some reason it's hard to feel brave about this.”

“Why?” Rouge uses the same gentle commanding tone as she did all those days ago.

“It's just... this is all new for me. I've never bothered with romance and stuff so I don't know what I'm doing. And I just don't see what you guys see, I guess. I really feel like I don't have a chance.”

Rouge chortles and chaos even her ugly laugh is cute. “Blue, have you seen the way he looks at you? That boy is smitten with you.”

Tails chimes in, nearly bouncing in his seat. “I know, right? He's so in love. And he, like, always checks you out. It's totally not PG.”

“Tails!” Sonic lets go of the kid's hand so he can push him.

“Well he does!” The two traitors laugh heartily, fist bumping over the table. “And he always makes time for you. And actively tries to become a better person because he cares about your opinion.”

Rouge nods and continues his train of thought. “Shadow really cares about you, hun. He even learned how to cook because of you! Do you know how hard I worked to train his palette? You're also the only reason he got out of his own head and started socializing. Think about it. You know him well enough. You really don't see how much you mean to him?”

Sonic bites his lip. He knows he means a lot to Shadow but... “I just think I mean more to him as a friend. _Just_ a friend.”

“Sonic. Stop.” Tails facepalms, dragging a gloved hand down his face. “Shadow has a phone case with you on it. That's more than friendly.”

“Oh yeah. And he flipped when you wrote that little love note. He talked about it for days.”

Sonic bristles. “It wasn't a love note!”

Rouge glances at Tails, who's looking on this with confusion. “Loverboy here wrote 'maybe far but never apart' on the inside of the case.” She snickers as Tails' jaw drops and he glares at Sonic. “He even signed his name and drew a little heart.”

“Sonic.” He's having trouble meeting his brother's gaze. “ _Sonic_. That's... that's so _gay_.”

“He said he wanted something to remind him of me, so!” Sonic can feel every quill standing on end.

“That's even gayer! Are you serious? Don't you see that?”

“He was just being a good friend. Right?”

Tails' jaw could hit the floor. Rouge looks like she's holding back yet another laugh, shoulders shaking uncontrollably. “Blue, friends don't normally do that. Would you do that for Knuckles? Or Amy? Or even Silver?”

Sonic's muzzle scrunches and he squints his eyes. “No... I guess that _is_ sort of weird.”

“And the photo booth? I've seen the photos - I know y'all had a moment. What about the fact that he brings you to his house on a regular basis? You got to see it before me! And I was his roommate!”

“But not before Tails.” Sonic mutters bitterly.

“Not with it finished! And he only asked me for advice on stuff you would like, you baby.”

Sonic blinks at that. “Really?”

Tails rolls his eyes. “Yes, Sonic. He even built his house with you in mind. Also not something someone who thinks of you as 'just a friend' would do.”

“Oh. I didn't know that.”

Rouge smiles behind her hand, teal eyes alight. “I'm pretty sure that if you really think about it, most of your interactions aren't just friendly. Shadow hasn't been tryin to hide his feelings, dear. Here - why don't you imagine someone else in your place and see how your past interactions seem to you then?”

Sonic rolls his eyes, but does just that. The pieces fall together and yeah, there is a lot that sort of points to Shadow maybe liking him back. Sonic actually gets angry when he thinks of someone else at Shadow's place, being fed homemade icecream. Or someone else being teased and held at the party. So _maybe_ they're right. He feels a little stupid.

“I've been dumb, haven't I?”

“No, of course not, dear!” “Yes.”

Rouge sends a disappointed look Tails' way and he simply sticks his tongue out in return.

Sonic takes a deep breath. “Well ok then. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell him.”

Rouge squeals, and his brother fist bumps the air. “Finally!”

“And Rouge? I wanted to apologize for the other day I...”

“It's alright, Blue. Really. Knuckles told me all about it and I get it.”

“He did?”

“Yeah, he told me that you guys were jealousy buddies.” She looks away, a fond sigh leaving her lips. “I know you're probably beating yourself up about it, but it's not something to be upset about.”

“I _growled_ at you. I don't think that's an appropriate reaction.”

“I was sitting on Shadow's lap and you got upset. It happens. And I'd be just as pissed if someone got all handsy with Knuckles.” She rests her chin on both hands. “Yeah, you growled, but it's not like you came up to me and started shit. You got up and walked away to calm yourself down. Your reaction to that tells me more about who you are than the growl does.”

Sonic hangs his head, still ashamed. “But... but I know you guys aren't together like that and I still got worked up. I'm still worked up even now, actually.”

“You just want Shadow and I'm not gonna sit here and tell you that's wrong. Most people have been in the same boat about people they love. I can't promise you that Shadow and I will be less physical overall, because that's how we are - _but_ I can avoid taking your seat from now on. Just take it easy and don't overthink it. Jealously is normal, healthy even. It's how you act on it that really matters.”

She looks back to wink at him and Sonic feels better. A lot less angry and guilty, that's for sure.

“Thanks, Rouge. I'm just really nervous about talking to him now.”

Tails moves his hand to squeeze a cobalt shoulder. “If it helps, he's a really nice guy. Even if he wasn't in love with you - and he totally is - he wouldn't be mean after you confess to him.”

“Thanks, Tails. I know he's a good guy I just- Wait. Are you blushing?”

Tails covers his face with his gloves, snapping his hand from Sonic's shoulder almost painfully. “Shut up!”

Sonic laughs and tries to pull Tails' hands away. “You are! Why? Why are you blushing, little buddy?”

“You don't want to know.”

Sonic feels thrilled to no longer be the one under the lense. “I'm pretty sure I do.”

Tails groans, pouting and ears folded. “He was very nice to me when I confessed.”

Um. What now? “What? No. _What_?”

Tails huffs, crossing his arms. “It's not a huge deal. I have a new crush, like, every other week. It's whatever.”

“You what?! On Shadow? _Why_?”

Tails laughs, clearly entertained by Sonic's distress despite his own embarrassment. “What do you mean _why_? You should have an idea. I have a lot of crushes.” He shrugs. “I never talked to you about them because you didn't seem like someone I _could_ talk to about it. No offense.”

Sonic's miffed, but he does understand that. He wouldnt talk to him about crushes either.

“It was the beginning of the semester. He punched some jerk that was making fun of me in class and well...” Tails looks a bit dreamy and while it's weird Sonic gets that too.

“Was this the traffic cone dude?”

Tails nods his head. “Yeah. He still talks smack but only does it when Shadow isn't around. Other than that Shadow is smart and dependable and funny and paid attention to me, so. He's the first guy I've crushed on so it was a surprise for me but I'm good. I ended up telling him after, like, a week. I knew nothing would come of it but we were starting to talk more and I didn't want to come off as this lovestruck weirdo.”

Tails looks far away again, this time just a touch melancholy. “He made it clear that nothing would ever happen between us, but in a nice way. He was super considerate of my feelings and said he was flattered that I felt that way. It was nice.”

Sonic feels that his jaw dropped. What the heck? How did he miss that? “Shadow never mentioned anything like that.”

Rouge chimes in, shrugging as she does so. “He's a gentleman, of course he wouldn't say anything to you. He respected Tails' privacy.” She looks the kid up and down, smirking. “I didn't know either.”

Sonic looks down into his lap, face growing warm. “Is it weird that I love him even more now? For being nice to Tails, I mean.”

Tails and Rouge chuckle, and Sonic feels lighter. His brother punches his shoulder lightly. “No, we totally get it. Now get on with it and tell him how you feel so we can celebrate.”

“I'll tell him as soon as he gets back! But there's something I have to do first.” Sonic's smile hides the fear he feels inside. Amy is going to be a mess when he sees her tomorrow. He is _not_ looking forward to having a conversation with her, but he has to. For her sake and Shadow's.

“Good.” Tails nods, a devious look in is eyes a moment later. “You better lock that in now. He said I wasn't someone he'd have feelings for but that could change in a few years...”

“You wouldn't.”

Tails shrugs, eyes flashing and with a smile that's all teeth. “We could always find out.. ”

Rouge wheezes loudly from where she's been forgotten and Sonic wants to die. “Stop teasing him! Look how anxious he is, you little devil!”

“Alright, alright fine.” Tails smooths down his signature tuffs and shoots Sonic a look that's just as mischievous as before.

“I'm joking ok? I'm completely over it but I _am_ kinda jealous. You guys are perfect for each other. You've spent the last few months oblivious to it all, and he's _still_ is going to accept you with open arms.”

Tails serves himself a waffle, adding a ridiculous amount of whipped cream on top. “If I had someone like that into me, I'd never let them go. There's too many people out there that would snatch them up, if given the chance.”

Sonic buries his face in his hands, totally done with this conversation. Save for one thing. “Noted. But we're not done talking about these crushes of yours.”

Tails groans in embarrassed acceptance and Sonic feels almost normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make waffles for lunch and it reminded me that this chapter was, like, finished lol.   
> On the actual chapter - Tails has the same energy as several of you haha. Someone had to tell it like it is! And I love him and Rouge as a team.  
> As usual, please let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Sonic arrives at Amy's in the late morning. He's supposed to be here for lunch, but he doesn't think he'll be here for that long. He's going to say what he needs to and get out. Sonic knocks on the door twice and waits. He wonders if he could just send her a text, but he knows that woukd be wrong.

Amy answers the door with a wide smile, cheerful as always. She pulls him into a hug and he returns it carefully, uneasy about how this will go.

“You're early! I thought you were joking when you texted me.”

“No. I really wanted to come early so we could talk. It's not too much trouble, is it?”

“No, of course not!” Amy allows him inside, waiting for him to remove his shoes. “I'm glad to see you're doing ok. You didn't wait to walk me home after the party and I haven't heard from you in a few days, so...”

Sonic feels a stab of guilt. He's been so caught up in his own feelings that he didn't even think about her. He's been a mess lately. But some of that ends today.

Amy leads him to her living room, serving him a plate of cheese and crackers and a lemonade. “Ok, sweetie. What did you want to talk about?”

Sonic closes his eyes with a sigh. This is going to be terrible. He tries to keep in mind what Tails said about closure, and Amy being strong. Sonic can handle this. Amy can handle this. It's going to suck but they'll both be fine. They'll get through it.

“I need to be honest with you.”

Amy takes her seat, curiosity bleeding out into the air. She watches as Sonic sits as well, muzzle scrunched as she grows anxious. Sonic can't blame her. He's tapping his foot at a speed that will likely create a bare patch on her rug if he doesn't get it together.

“We need to talk about... us, Ames.”

She tilts her head, glossy lips in a pout. “What about us?”

Sonic can't breathe. He just needs to get on with this. “I just think that we should really talk about it? Like maybe we should, I dunno, reevaluate some things? I just--”

Amy's eyes are suddenly stormy. She holds up a hand to stop him, taking a deep breath before eyes squeeze shut.

“I think I know what this is about.” Her eyes flutter open, and she takes a sip of her lemonade before fixing him with a look of defeat.

“How long?”

Sonic frowns in confusion. “How long?”

“How long have you wanted to be with Shadow?”

Sonic sputters. “Wha- You knew?”

Any nods. “Of course I knew. I have eyes, you know.” She sighs, staring at her glass.

“At first I just thought it was a phase. Maybe you were figuring yourself out and fixated on Shadow because he's an interesting person. But then things just kept getting...”

Gentle fingers trace the rim of the glass, Amy's voice trembling.

“I can see the way you look at him. It started out just as lingering glances but now you watch his every move like it's a gift. You hang on to his every word. You chase him everywhere. You even tend to... circle him... quite often.”

She blushes after that last bit, and Sonic can feel his face grow warm as well. He never noticed that.

Sonic breathes a sigh of relief. “Well I'm glad you know. It makes this a bit easier.”

“Please don't. Don't do this.” Amy's pleading makes Sonic's anxiety spike even further.

Sonic's heart hammers in his chest, hands suddenly clammy. “I have to, Ames.”

Just as he's about to deliver the final blow, he's beaten to the punch. Amy bites at her bottom lip, placing her glass down on the coffee table. “I'm sorry.”

Sonic inhales sharply, scooting forward to grab Amy's hand. “No! It's me that should be sorry. I should have talked to you ages ago, but I was a coward.”

Amy shakes her head, tears finally spilling over fine cheekbones. “I didn't want this, I just didn't know what to do!”

“Amy, what do you mean?” Sonic whispers. It feels like they're having separate conversations.

She's shaking, so Sonic gets up and sits beside her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. He waits for her crying to subside before pulling back, hoping she'll meet his gaze. When she does his heart breaks. He's never seen her look so... defeated.

“I'm ok, just give me a minute.” She sits back and wipes her face with a tissue. “I want to speak first, ok?” Amy fans herself and takes a couple of breathes.

“When we were kids, I really thought I was in love with you.” She curls her hands into fists, staring off at the wall. “You were so cool and charismatic and different than any other boy I had met. Instantly I felt a sort of connection to you, and I chased you because of how you made me feel.”

Amy turns to him, a sad smile gracing her features.

“When I got older I realized you didn't want a relationship with me, and that was actually... good.”

She sighs and breaks Sonic's hold, falling back into the cushions in a way that Sonic almost teases her for - it's not very lady like. But he's too confused to speak.

“I knew we were never actually boyfriend and girlfriend. I know that you've never had romantic feelings for me.”

Sonic feels as if she's sucked all the air from his lungs. “Then why...?”

“Why didn't I say anything? Well...” Amy chuckles, the bitter sound chilling Sonic's core. “Being with a boy is something normal, healthy girls my age do, right? Since I said we were together so much in the past it finally stuck and I wasn't ready to be out of it. A relationship with you was... safe.”

“Amy what are you saying?”

“I-- It's hard to explain.” She hugs her body, turning away from him to stare off at the wall again. It's silent for several moments before she begins to speak again, voice meek in a way that is unlike her.

“So at first I thought it was love; I did. You made me feel like what everyone said love would be. The warm feelings, the safety, the comfort. But after the years passed and I got to become your friend I realized that I didn't love _you_ \- I loved the _idea_ of being with you. Of a safe relationship, where I got everything I wanted and nothing I didn't. Someone to be my knight in shining armour, someone who made me feel safe but didn't demand anything from me.”

She pauses, biting her lip so hard it must be painful.

“Everyone looked at me like I was this perfect girl, like I was _normal_. And I didn't want to give that up. I didn't want to lose the relationship that developed between us either.”

“Is that why you've been... different lately?”

She actually laughs at that, really laughs. “You can be honest with me, Sonic. I've been kind of terrible.”

“No! It's just... been a lot.”

She turns to him again, frowning. “I was scared. You've liked Shadow for awhile but never did anything, or mentioned it to me. So I thought you were hiding, like me. Why else would you keep up the charade? So when you started to pursue him I just... I got scared. I was scared of losing my best friend and that feeling of safety. I was scared of everything changing and for me to be alone while everyone else gets to live out their happiness. I didn't want to let you go. I know it wasn't right.”

“Why are you hiding, Ames?” Sonic asks as softly as he can, but she still flinches.

“I don't think I'm ready to talk about it, yet. I'm still figuring it out.”

He nods his head. “I'm here to listen whenever you're ready. What I feel for Shads isn't going to come between us. I promise.”

She leans in, wordlessly asking for a hug that Sonic is happy to give. It's the least he could do. All this time and he had no idea what Amy was going through. All this time and he's not even sure he really knows who Amy _is_. He ought to change that.

“So that's why you stopped trying to kiss me and stuff?”

She snorts, the warm puff of air right on his chest. “Yes. I like the idea of it, but...” She stiffens, quills raising slightly.

“It's ok.” He runs small circles on her back, soothing her. “We don't have to talk about it.”

They stay like that, holding each other in a comfortable silence. Sonic squeezes her tighter briefly. “Is there anything that you _do_ want to talk about?”

“Well, I have been wondering--” A knock on the door cuts Amy off.

Sonic pulls away to see Amy's face scrunched up in worry. “I invited Cream over for lunch too. Just in case. I wasn't sure how this would go. My reading this morning said there would be conflict so...”

“I can go if you want me to?”

She shakes her head. “No. But only if you want?”

Sonic hugs her quickly before backing away so she can answer the door. “I'd love to stay.”

Amy gets up and shoots him a grin before she goes to greet her newest guest. Sonic's stomach drops when he hears Cream gasp, light mummers following after. He's anxious. But Cream had asked him to talk to her, right?

The ladies walk into the living room all smiles, and Sonic is glad. But now even more confused.

“Cream knows too. She knows how I really feel about everything. Mostly.” Amy rambles in explanation.

“That explains a few things.” Sonic mummers.

Cream steps forward to take the seat across from Sonic. Somehow she makes him feel calmer with just a look. “I'm glad you guys talked and are figuring this out. I've been worried about you two.”

Sonic tucks his head in embarrassment and Amy sounds how he feels. “I'm sorry, Cream. This just...”

The rabbit shrugs looking at the two with a warm look inherited from her mother. “No need to explain. As long as you guys are ok and trying to be your best selves.”

The hedgehogs quietly munch on the crackers before them, both wondering why they're surrounded by children seemingly smarter than them. Better at dealing with emotions too.

“So what comes next for you two?”

The two hedgehogs glance at Cream before staring at each other. “Well,” Amy starts, “we're still friends rights? Even after everything?”

“Of course!” Sonic smiles at her and nudges her with his elbow. “Not even a break up can keep us apart.”

Amy snorts, and waves him off. Cream claps, her happiness contagious. “Good!”

The three have a delightful lunch and Sonic feels better than ever.

**...**

Sonic spends the next several days in a haze. He and Amy talk more than ever before, and soon he feels closer to her than he would have thought possible. He's glad to have her in his life, and tries to tell her that as often as possible. Sonic even tried to apologize to her for how he reacted towards her in the past, but Amy wouldn't allow it. Water under the bridge, she had told him.

Between talking and waiting for Shadow, Sonic becomes restless. So the next week and a half is a record breaking week for crime fighting. Eggman still hasn't made a return, but Sonic still has other baddies to beat and adventures to have.

He just wonders what Shadow's up to.

Sonic misses him. Really misses him. He's excited for the agent's mission to finally be over, but anxious too. It's time to be honest with himself and Shadow. Sonic hopes he has a boyfriend by the end of their next meeting.

_Boyfriend_. It's so strange to think about. He's wanted that so badly all this time and just never realized it for what it was. He hopes the others are right about Shadow liking him back. Sonic can handle a bit of heartbreak, but he'd rather not.

He checks his phone, surprised that he has a text from Cream.

**Cream ^3^** «Hey Sonic! Amy said she wants to talk. Is that ok with you? My place»

Sonic texts Cream to tell her he'll be there soon, then stops by the lab to say goodbye to Tails. The fox hardly acknowledges Sonic, too focused on the machinery in front of him. He heads to Cream's with a hint of worry. He wonders what Amy wants to talk about that they haven't already covered.

When he arrives Cream lets him in with a hug. Amy is sipping a tea in the living room, looking nervous. Sonic hopes they can ease whatever is troubling her.

“Hey, Ames! Cream said you wanted to talk?”

“Hi, Sonic. Yes, I wanted to chat a bit and didn't want to do it over the phone.” She grips the hem of her skirt tightly, and Sonic notices her outfit is different than usual.

Amy's dressed in an oversized grey sweater, which is partially tucked into a lime green skirt. She's wearing knee high socks, striped with purple and orange.

“You look great! Green is your color.”

She flashes perfect teeth in a dazzling smile. “Thanks! I wanted to try something new.”

“Doesn't she look amazing?” Cream asks as she passes Sonic a can of grape soda. He grins even wider. Cream knows what up.

Sonic makes himself comfortable on the couch with Amy, while Cream sits on the one adjacent. “So what's up?”

Amy's nervousness is back full force, and she grips the mug in her hand so tight it looks like it may break. “So, Sonic... when did you know?”

Sonic's ears tilt in confusion.

“When did you know you liked guys? How did you feel when you realized? And what attracted you to Shadow?”

Oh buddy. Oh man.

Sonic sips from his soda while he thinks it over. In all honesty he hasn't thought about the first two all that much. But the last one? He's not sure how much he's willing to share. But he wants to be supportive, and he knows Amy is asking to figure things out on her end.

“I guess I just always sort of knew? Like I've always found girls pretty, but guys too. Mostly guys, actually. It's just something I've always felt I guess. I just thought people were good looking though, I never really wanted anything more until Shads. Having a crush on a guy isn't what surprised me - it was having a crush in the first place.” He shrugs, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“I've never put much thought into how it made me feel. Like, I know some people are terrible and are _very_ vocal about that but I've always tried to be true to me and ignore the rest, you know? Plus it's no ones business but mine.”

Amy nods, some of the tension in the air dissipating. “Thanks, Sonic. I think I get what you mean. By always sort of knowing.” She takes a sip, looking far away.

Sonic and Cream glance at eachother knowingly. Amy still hasn't gotten comfortable talking about a few things, but they understand. She needs their support, and they're here for her.

Amy places her mug on the coffee table and grabs his hand with both of hers. She's back to the present and man, what a coy smile. “But I don't think you answered one of my questions.”

Sonic groans. “Oh come on, Ames. Don't make me.” He looks at Cream for an assist, but she's leaning in with a wide grin.

“Sorry, Mister Sonic, but I also want to know! You've been avoiding answering any questions like it. So dish.”

He rubs his neck with his free hand. He is embarrassed but he's going to have to get used to it. When he confesses to Shadow, they may or may not be dating. Either way, it will no longer be a secret and more people are going to be curious on what Sonic feels for the hybrid.

“I don't know... I just have always felt this, like, pull towards him, ya know? Like, he's just always kinda been on my mind.”

“So what do you like about him?” Amy's looking at him with open curiosity.

“A lot, I guess. He's really cool and fast and a great fighter. He's mean but nice too and that's cute. So yeah.”

Amy nods, but Cream doesn't seem as appreciative of his short response. She tugs at an ear before stopping Sonic's heart.

“Look, I hate to be rude, because what you're saying is super cute! I live for romance and sweet words. But I think we're curious about what physical features you like?”

The hedgehogs stare at her in shock, while Cream just smiles sheepishly. “So... are you going to talk about that? If you don't want to it's fine... but I've seen how you stare.”

“Cream!” The hedgehogs shout in unison, pulling a giggle from their young friend.

“I'm sorry! It's just been killing me. I'm dying to know and I don't think I can wait much longer. If you see an opportunity, seize it.”

“Fine.” Sonic grumbles. “You've definitely been around Shadow too much.” She giggles more and claps her hands, waiting for him to say what she wants to hear.

“He's very handsome and very strong and he smells nice. There.”

“Boo!” Amy jeers with a smile. He looks at her in betrayal. “That's not good enough! Give us at least three features. Go!”

“Um, I don't know! His face? His arms. And his...” The two women look on expectantly and Sonic wants to disappear. He can't believe he's about to say this.

“... his butt.”

Amy looks a little surprised, but Cream doesn't. Sonic huffs. “What? Was that not good enough for you either?”

Cream giggles. “Sorry, Mister Sonic. It's just that I knew that already.”

“What?” Again the hedgehogs shout in unison, looking at eachother in shock.

“Well, yeah. You weren't exactly subtle when we went to the movies.”

Sonic feels his jaw drop. But honestly, maybe he shouldn't be surprised. Rouge _did_ warn him.

“Is it really that bad?”

The look the ladies give him tells him yes. Yes, it _is_ that bad and the whole world can see that he wants a piece of short, angry, and handsome.

He feels his phone vibrate and is thankful for the distraction. He looks at the notification and instantly beams, hardly hearing the ladies asking him what's so special. And something about his case.

**Shadz <3** «Hello, Sonic. My mission is over sooner than expected and I would like to see you. My place in an hour?»

“It's Shads! He's back!” Sonic is so excited that he can hardly sit straight.

“Well text him back! Make it cute.” Cream says and Amy nods in agreement.

**Me** «i would luv that see u soon <3»

“Is the heart too much?” Sonic feels unsure. But the ladies shake their heads.

“It's just the right amount of cute. He'll get it.” Cream sing songs.

“You really like him.” Amy tucks away a loose strand before shifting and pulling him into a hug. “Go get him.”

Sonic hugs her back tightly. “I will.”

He gets up to head out, and the ladies walk with him. They chime off instructions and advice back to back.

“Take a shower!”

“And could you please condition your quills? They're so dry.”

“Don't forget to take breath mints!”

“Oh, and maybe wear a shirt? Maybe a full blown outfit? You want to look cuter than normal.”

“Ok! I got it!” He shoos them off and with one last wink he's out of there.

Sonic's home in record time, hopping into the shower like his life depends on it. He scrubs himself clean meticulously, even conditioning like Amy suggested. When he's done, he dries himself and rubs in a special conditioning oil that makes his fur and quills shine. It smells faintly of eucalyptus, and he hopes Shadow likes it.

Sonic puts on his nicest pair of gloves and debates more clothing. He rummages through his dresser and closet until finally slipping on a black jacket that Shadow had let him borrow ages ago.

It was before they became close friends, but Shadow had thrown it at him after seeing Sonic shivering in the cold. Sonic had told him it was lost in the clutter of his room, but really he just couldn't bear to part with it. Now he knows why.

He takes one last look in the mirror and can't help but feel smug. Shadow better appreciate the effort because he looks _amazing_ right now. The black canvas jacket is a size larger than something Sonic would pick for himself. It's because of Shadow's bulkier build, but it doesn't look half bad on him. It's just obviously not his. The red flannel lining is a pleasant contrast to his cobalt fur, and Sonic adores the way it's only really visible from the hood or when he twirls.

Maybe, if he's lucky, Shadow won't be able to keep his hands to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else grew up in an environment that made them ashamed of their sexuality and/or identity and then performed aggressive heteronormative behavior in an effort to get the acceptance and respect you craved? But even when you acted in the way that was expected of you, the hollowness remained? These are the feelings I was talking about.  
> As always, please comment if that's your thing! Can you believe theres only one chapter left???


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the finale, y'all! Can you believe??? Special thanks to moonchild700 for beta reading a few scenes and letting me talk about this fic with her. And thanks to all those who left comments!!! It really means a lot!!

Sonic stands in front of Shadow's door, fist raised but unmoving. He's a blue bundle of nerves and can't bring himself to knock on the door. This is it. It's finally time to tell Shadow how he feels, but honestly? He's not sure how to say it.

Cream and Amy tried to help by giving him a script, and Sonic has recited the planned confession for the last week now. But the words are not coming to him. He's pulling blanks and can't form a coherent sentence.

Suddenly he's face to face with Shadow.

“Hey. I heard you arrive 10 minutes ago... I wanted to see if you were ok.”

Sonic feels a little stupid. He didn't even realize he'd been standing there for so long! “I'm good! Welcome back, Shads!”

He pulls Shadow into a hug, relishing in the warm embrace that's returned to him. Shadow guides him inside, his hand on Sonic's lower back. Crimson eyes finally leave Sonic's face and roam over his body when he steps back to remove his shoes.

“I thought you lost that jacket.”

“I may have fibbed.” Sonic grins, twirling and blowing a kiss. “But I look good, right?”

Shadow parts his lips, seemingly thinking about what to say before settling. “You do.”

Sonic slips the jacket off slowly, knowing Amy will scold him for not wearing it for more than a few seconds. Oh well. Clothes are just a bit annoying, and this jacket doesn't fit his style all that much anyways. When he glances over his shoulder, Shadow has a gaze that just seems so _hungry_ in a thrilling sort of way. Sonic thinks that's a good sign.

“Did you do something with your quills? You look different. You smell different too.”

Sonic grins, placing a hand on his hip. “Yeah, I got all dolled up just for you. You like?”

Shadow rolls his eyes but doesn't comment. After one last smoldering look over, Shadow tilts his head towards the kitchen and turns his heel. Sonic follows close behind, taking a seat on a stool. Shadow begins stirring a pot of something on the stove. It smells divine and awfully familiar... But Sonic doesn't want to get his hopes up. “So how was your mission?”

Shadow frowns, taking a deep breath before replying. “I don't want to talk about it. There were some things that are not for light discussion.”

Sonic nods, feeling a pang of guilt. He knows that GUN sends Shadow on missions that cause him to question his faith in the world over and over again. He wishes he could do more to comfort Shadow, but he knows distraction works well.

“Well then, what did you make me today?”

Shadow grins wide, and Sonic can't help but stare at fangs. “You're going to love it.”

A second later the agent sets down a plate of two chili dogs and homemade fries. Sonic feels like crying.

“I figured I'd give your favorite food a go. It's my first time making chili, but I think it's pretty good. I also made an obnoxious amount, so go stupid.”

Sonic is already done with his first one. It's literally one of the best chili dogs he's ever had in his life. And for this to be Shadow's first attempt? Sonic can't wait to taste the perfected version.

“Are you alright?”

Sonic blinks away tears, trying to get a clear view of Shadow. Wait, when did he start crying? Shadow looks so confused and apprehensive that Sonic bursts into laughter. How is he so cute?

“Yeah, I'm good.” He wipes the tears from his eyes, laughing harder when he sees Shadow's confused frown.

“Are you sure? What were you thinking about?”

“I just love you so much, Shadow.”

Sonic doesn't even realize that he has said that out loud until Shadow's face morphs into the most shocked expression he's ever seen. Plush lips part to reveal a bit of fang, red eyes are wide and unblinking.

“Excuse me?” Shadow's voice shakes and cracks. Somehow it's comforting. Sonic smiles nervously.

“I love you. I have for a long time now.”

Shadow blinks slowly before the tension fades away. His shoulders loosen, and ears droop. Shadow's watching Sonic with an intensity that warms his core.

“I... I wanted to ask you out. If that's ok with you? We don't have to, but--”

Shadow raises a hand to stop Sonic all together. “I love you too, Sonic. I would love to take you out on a date.”

Sonic can feel the tears welling up again, but before they spill over Shadow sighs. “Give me a minute.”

Sonic watches in confusion as Shadow leaves out the back door. He runs to the window of said door, and sees Shadow jogging in the open field behind his home. The hybrid comes to a stop far enough away that Sonic can hardly see him and starts to yell. Sonic only knows because he can hear it, even with all this distance.

“YES! YEAH, BABY, YEAH! FUCKING FINALLY!”

Sonic immediately chortles. To think, _Shadow_ , of all people is so excited by this that he _literally_ ran into the wilderness to scream. Maybe his friends were right. He tries to calm his laughter as he sees Shadow walking back. He runs to sit on his stool.

Shadow enters the kitchen quietly. Well, nearly. He's disheveled and panting, and the sight of it takes Sonic's mind to dangerous territory. Shadow shakes himself and like magic he no longer looks a mess.

“You good there, faker?” Sonic can hardly keep his voice steady, laughter threatening to escape at any moment.

“No, I'm not.” Shadow replies smoothly, as if the last few minutes didn't happen. “I've been waiting for you to ask me out for a _very_ long time.”

Sonic giggles nervously. “For real?”

Shadow rolls his eyes and crosses his arms with a huff. “I've been flirting with you for about a year now, thanks for noticing.”

“Really? When did you start liking me?”

Shadow doesn't think on it for long. “You know that day you called me a fucking asshole?”

Sonic nods with a frown. He isn't proud of his word choice that day. “Then. Of course I thought you were attractive before then, but that was when it really clicked for me.”

“You thought I was attractive?” Sonic teases, curling his words. Shadow just smirks in return.

“Of course I did. I do. You're hot as hell and to make things worse, you know it.” Sonic giggles. He's not wrong.

“You're gorgeous, inside and out.”

Sonic tucks his head in embarrassment. It's so nice to be praised with such sincerity but it's also overwhelming. Compliments just feel different coming from him. Shadow grabs his hand from across the counter. It's nice to know that it isn't just a friendly gesture.

“So were you surprised at all by me liking you?”

Shadow squeezes his hand, and the smirk only grows. “Not at all.”

“How?”

Shadow shrugs. “I could tell from your body language and some of the stuff you would say. You like to tease, but there was something that rang different about the stuff you'd say to me. Once we really got to know each other it wasn't a stretch. You also unconsciously performed a lot of hedgehog courting rituals. Instinct doesn't lie. And I have a very sensitive nose. I could smell some of your... intentions.”

Sonic is currently rethinking everything he thinks he knows. He was so careful, and normally he can hide away anything that threatens the whole cool guy image he's got going on. And Shadow apparently knows about hedgehog culture? Which shouldn't be as suprising as it is. But wait.

“Smell my intentions? What the heck does that mean?”

Shadow rests his chin on his hand. “I can smell arousal.”

Sonic's stomach practically hits the floor. So this whole time....? Shadow must see the question on his face because he nods.

“Yeah, I could tell. The movies and the party. But a few times before that too. Usually during fights.”

Sonic has to cover his face. He can't be seen right now. But Shadow just chuckles and talks in that tone that will be Sonic's downfall.

“Don't hide from me, love. The feeling is mutual.”

He saunters around the counter to where Sonic's sitting, caging the hero in with his arms. “I've been holding a candle for you this whole time, idiot. You've been on my mind more than I care to admit.”

Sonic shudders. The low rumble of Shadow's voice is riling him up and he doesnt know how to hide it. Or if he even should. It apparently doesn't matter.

Shadow leans in, pressing his chest against Sonic's back. “You don't know the hell you've put me through.”

_Oh_ he really shouldn't whisper like that, it's positively sinful. And _chaos_ is he purring? Shadow is actually _purring_ and Sonic can't deal.

“Will you finally let me care for you, darling?”

Sonic nods his head frantically. He really needs Shadow to take care of quite a few things right now. Sonic moves to spin and face Shadow fully. Luckily the hybrid shows mercy and allows him to.

As soon as they lock eyes Sonic feels his entire body heat up. The look he's met with is better than any dream he's had. Shadow looks like he'll eat him up here and now - and Sonic would let him.

“May I kiss you?”

“Yes. _Please_.” Sonic isn't sure how he croaks the words out. He sounds desperate, but the flash of approval in Shadow's eyes tells him maybe that's a good thing.

Sonic holds his breath as Shadow leans in. And then releases it shakily as Shadow kisses his cheek. Striped arms come from where they've been caging Sonic so that Shadow can cradle his face.

Shadow peppers his face in kisses - his cheeks, brow, even the tip of his nose. Sonic loves the attention, but he's also eager to get to the main event.

Apparently Shadow can tell, because he whispers against Sonic's cheek. “So impatient.”

He pulls back slightly, and they lock eyes once more before lips meet. Sonic feels like he's going to explode. Somehow his whole body feels like it's on fire, while also being electrocuted? He never knew such shock could feel so good. Shadow's lips are soft and skillful against his, turning him into a mess.

Shadow pulls back to admire his work, taking in Sonic's face with devotion. It's enough to throw Sonic even deeper. “You have no idea how long I've wanted this, hedgehog.”

“No, you have no idea how long _I've_ wanted this.” It's not his best retort but even so Shadow huffs a laugh through his nose.

“I have a pretty good idea, actually.”

He pulls in and teases peach lips with his tongue. Nervous but mostly curious, Sonic parts them, granting Shadow access. He quickly learns why people seem to like this so much.

Shadow explores his mouth in a way that has him moaning, the sounds muffled between them. One hand moves from his face to instead grip his hip. Shadow pulls him impossibly closer, and Sonic wraps his legs around Shadow's waist on instinct. He's rewarded with a growl and fangs nipping at his lips.

Shadow moves to nibble and suck at Sonic's neck. Each touch sends shivers down his spine, but what really gets him is when Shadow decides to tease him with fangs before biting down. It's just a touch painful but it only serves to make the pleasure even more intoxicating - it's exactly what Sonic dreamt of.

Actually, it's better.

The moan that leaves his mouth is _filthy_ and catches him by surprise. He startles and pulls back, and instantly Shadow stops. He pulls back slowly to study Sonic's face.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah. Just got a little worked up. Not too bad, for a faker.”

Shadow rolls his eyes, but Sonic knows that there's no real annoyance behind it. It's a moment before he realizes that he's still wrapped around Shadow. It's strange how... comfortable this all is.

“We can stop. I'm sorry, I got carried away.” Sonic snorts. Never did he think he'd want to take something slow, but here they are.

“Do you want to talk again?”

Sonic breathes a sigh of relief. He wants more - definitely - but not right this moment. He's just glad he doesn't need to vocalize it. “Oh! Yeah, definitely. I've got, like, so many questions.”

Shadow carefully removes himself from Sonic's form and returns to the stove, then serves each of them a few chilidogs. “So, go ahead. What do you want to know?”

Sonic thinks on it while inhaling a few chili dogs. There's so much he needs to know about, but what to ask first?

“Why did you wait for me to make the first move?”

“You needed to decide what you wanted on your own, without my desires clouding your judgement.” Shadow nibbles on a few fries while Sonic watches him intensely. “I needed to make sure that whatever happened between us was something you truly wanted.”

“But I barely realized I had feeling for you! You could have been waiting forever.”

Shadow shrugs. “Yeah, but how did it make you feel when you realized your feelings? You needed to figure things out, and me telling you how I felt and what I wanted wouldn't have helped.”

Shadow sighs, rubbing one of his inhibitor rings. “I just made it clear that I liked you, but didn't do more than flirting and caring for you in my own way. I would have waited as long as I needed to. It's not like I don't have the time.” His smile is lopsided and a little sad.

“Honestly, I would have been fine if you decided we would never have more than a platonic friendship. I just want to see you happy.”

Sonic frowns. “But you deserve to be happy too.”

Shadow raises a brow. “Yeah, I do. Unrequited love isn't gonna stop me from being happy. Better to have loved and all that.” He places his dish in the sink. Sonic doesn't remember even seeing him eat.

“That's part of the reason I didn't tell you. Even now, you're finding ways that you could have theoretically made me happy if I had confessed and you didn't return my feelings. Aren't you?”

Sonic bristles slightly. “I was not!”

“Liar.”

It almost rings in the silence between them. Shadow is looking at Sonic with something that's almost bittersweet.

“It's in your nature to take care of people, and to make them happy even if the cost is your own joy. I couldn't let you do that for me.”

Sonic hangs his head in guilt. Shadow isn't wrong and it just makes him feel...

“Hey. Don't stress about it. You care more than the average person.” Shadow grabs Sonic's hand once more. “It's one of the reasons I love you.”

Warmth spreads from Sonic's chest to the tips of his fingers. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to hearing those words. He finishes his food in a flash, forgetting that he doesn't have to hide his feelings anymore.

Shadow grabs his plate and washes their soiled dishes. Sonic watches the task with gusto. He doesn't get how Shadow can look so good while doing the most mundane of tasks. Watching corded muscle under black fur has Sonic feeling ready for more. Maybe they won't have to take things slow afterall.

“Do you think this is weird? Like, I just confessed but right now everything just feels... normal?”

Shadow shakes his head. “It's because we've had feelings for each other for awhile now. The only thing that's different is now we are _both_ aware of it.”

Sonic takes the jab without a fight. He taps his fingers onto the counter top before firing off his next question.

“So you're my boyfriend, right? I know we haven't had an official date yet but...”

Shadow glances over his shoulder, grinning. “Yes. We're boyfriends.”

Sonic beams, cheeks hurting from how hard he's smiling. Things are going so well! He waits for Shadow silently, too preoccupied with watching his boyfriend to say much.

A few moments more and Shadow is turning to him, wiping bare hands with a towel. _Wow_ , those claws look _sharp_. Sonic stares shamelessly and nearly whines when Shadow puts his gloves back on.

“Do you want to finish that movie? From last time?”

Sonic remembers what he said when he was half asleep all those days ago, and how Shadow had actually agreed. He had convinced himself that it was a dream. “Oh? Is this our first date?”

Shadow simply walks away and drops himself on the couch, looking at Sonic with a shy playfulness. “If you want it to be. I could always take you out, if you'd like.”

“No, this is good. But I am curious to see what a date planned by you looks like.” Sonic plops himself right next to Shadow, snuggling close. “You seem sort of old school.”

“Well, I'll be sure to make our second date memorable.” Shadow wraps his arm around Sonic and holds him close. Sonic melts in the touch, purring when Shadow massages his scalp.

“Whatever you say, old man.”

Shadow fiddles with the remote and Sonic decides to check his phone. The group chat has been active with him gone. Everyone wants to know how things are going - what Shadow has said, and _of course_ Rouge would be the one to ask if they've made out yet.

Sonic feels like stirring the pot. Just a little.

**Me** «heyyyy guys! it's great i told him how i feel and we talked it out. and rouge... yes ;)»

Immediately his phone starts going off like crazy. It makes him feel good that everyone seems so excited on his behalf. He's glad they stood by him and helped him through this, even when he was being dumb.

“Is everything alright?”

Sonic looks up to see that Shadow has the movie pulled up already. He is looking at Sonic with an open curiosity, glancing from his face to the phone in his hand. It's practically shaking with how many texts Sonic's getting.

“Yeah! I, um, told a few people about us. Is that cool?” Sonic probably should have asked him first but hey. He was excited.

“That's fine. Let me guess, Rouge and Tails?”

Sonic nods and adds a few emojis to the chat. “Amy and Cream too.”

“Amy?” Shadow sounds... emotionless. It's bizarre considering how open they've been with each other since Sonic arrived.

“Yeah?” Sonic sits up slightly so he can study Shadow's face. “You good?”

Shadow narrows his eyes, considering. “Please don't tease me too much if I tell you, ok?”

Sonic tries to hide his smile. “I can't promise that so just tell me, babe.”

Shadow's eyes flash with heat before he sighs and relents. “Well since you asked so nicely...” His sarcastic drawl only amuses Sonic further. “I'm jealous.”

“What?” Sonic sits up straight, staring at Shadow in shock. “Why?”

Shadow throws his head back on a groan. “You really don't know?” Sonic shakes his head timidly. Shadow sighs. “You two are always hanging out and she is very physically affectionate with you.”

“You and Rouge are very physical too though.”

“Yes, we are, but it's different.” Shadow runs his free hand over his face. “While I can understand how we can be frustrating to you and Knuckles, _we_ aren't in a faux relationship.”

Sonic blinks in shock. There's a lot to unpack here. “Well first off, is that why you and Amy have been weird with each other? Because you two used to be cool.”

Shadow nods, turning his face to stare at the screen. His embarrassment shouldn't be so adorable. “Why didn't you say anything?”

“And have you fight me for it? No thanks. That would have ruined any chance I had. We weren't together and Amy is your soft spot. Besides, jealousy happens. But you know that.”

Shadow glances at him smugly and Sonic decidedly ignores that last bit even though his ears are burning. “What do you mean faux relationship?”

Shadow looks guilty suddenly, eyes darting away from Sonic's face once more. “Ignore that. I'm just bitter.”

“No, you're not gonna get off that easy! Tell me!”

Shadow scoffs and glares at him. “Or what?”

“Hmm, well I guess you won't have anymore smooches from yours truly.” Sonic singsongs.

Shadow instantly scowls, crossing his arms. “Fine.” He spits out, eyeing Sonic in betrayal.

“We all know that you aren't into her. But... As much as she says she's into you, Amy doesn't actually like you.” Sonic's eyes widen in shock. Shadow knew?

“How do you know?”

Shadow looks Sonic up and down before frowning deeper. “It's a feeling. Her body language doesn't make sense. And I'm not calling her a liar but there's just something off when she says she likes you. I asked her about it and... It didn't go well.”

Sonic stares down at his hands, wondering. He really needs to talk to Shadow about all his observations.

“I'm sorry.”

Sonic looks up quickly. “What? Why?”

“It's a sensitive topic and it's none of my business.”

“Don't sweat it. I'm just surprised that you knew when I didn't.” Shadow perks up. “Me and Ames talked about it. She's supportive of our relationship.”

Sonic doesn't say more. He probably shouldn't have confirmed Shadow's theory either, but it was too shocking not to comment on. Shadow doesn't ask for details, which is a relief. Instead bites his lower lip, worrying the tender flesh as he thinks it over. Sonic wonders what conclusions he's drawing.

“I suppose I owe her an apology. I'll have to stop by her cafe sometime.”

Sonic feels touched. Shadow decided to apologize on his own. A few years ago the very idea of that would be laughable. Sonic really is proud of how far he's come. And it would be great for them to make up. Once they do, all of Sonic's closest friends will be getting along. That's the dream!

But Sonic is still wondering about what Shadow said.

“So... you've been jealous of Ames this whole time?” Sonic teases, somehow excited at the idea.

Shadow rolls his eyes, but lips curl into a half smile. “Yes. But if you're going to tease me, beware.” Sonic tilts his head and narrows his eyes.

“Who told you?”

Shadow now wears a full blown grin at Sonic's expense. “No one had to. I could tell. But Tails did point me in the right direction at some point.”

Sonic feels his stomach drop before his face is cradled, lips pressing against his. Shadow lingers before leaning back, eyes shining with something Sonic can't place. Whatever it is, Sonic likes it.

“Your growl wasn't subtle.” Sonic groans at the memory but Shadow doesn't stop. “But I knew before that, sometime after our dinner. Tails and I were talking when I had mentioned that you were jealous. He quickly cleared the air and alerted me to the fact that you were likely jealous of _him,_ not me. I had a few suspicions, like when we went to the movie with Cream, but had always assumed it was my own jealousy and desire to be with you clouding my judgment. So after that I looked back on our most recent interactions and it just made a lot of sense. He also suggested that we try a few things to confirm his theory.”

Sonic tucks his head, ears pressing against his skull. He's spent the last few weeks tearing himself up over it. It's just so embarrassing to talk about this.

“Don't be embarrassed, love. I rather like knowing you're a tad possessive. Besides, your growl is sexy.”

“That's kinda twisted, Shads.”

But Shadow just shrugs before kissing Sonic again and again. Its soft and tender, slow and careful. Sonic can feel his tail wagging wildly at the care. He honestly feels so _loved_ and he didn't think that was possible. It's only when Sonic's quite literally breathless does Shadow relent his affections.

Sonic gasps before diving back into their conversation. “What did Tails suggest to confirm his theory?”

“He suggested that I avoid talking to you directly at the start of the Halloween party. He said that you'd get jealous and distract yourself before circling back to try and find me alone.”

Sonic feels his jaw drop. Tails knows him too well.

“Safe to say, he was right. He's been right on a couple things, actually.”

Sonic narrows his eyes. He doesn't want to know but he _has_ to know. “Like what?”

“He knew you'd love my costume. Most notably my fangs.”

Sonic groans and hides his face with his hands. “Shut up!” It's muffled but he doesn't care. The sound of Shadow's laugh makes him peak through his fingers. It's a full on belly laugh, shaking the entire couch with its force.

“What's so funny?”

“If you're embarrassed now, wait until you see the videos.” Shadow wheezes and laughs even harder, but Sonic can't even enjoy it. He finally knows why Tails looked so devious that night.

“No. _No_. No way. Please tell me you're joking. _Please_.”

Shadow finally calms down, but his voice is still laced with humor. “I'm not joking. You're so cute though.”

Sonic grumbles, most of his anger leaving his body with the statement. “I'm not cute. You're cute.”

Shadow snorts. “You're adorable. Handsome. Sexy. Stunning. Gorgeous. I'm in awe that you have any attraction for me.”

Sonic grabs Shadow's face for a kiss. It's sloppy but passionate and needy. He's never had compliments make him feel so good. Sonic holds on to striped quills for dear life as he pulls Shadow closer. He's in control and wants to savor having Shadow so soft and pliant under him.

When they separate Shadow's eyes are glazed over, lips swollen and glossy. His cheeks are a deep crimson, ears folded, body relaxed and soft to the touch. Sonic _really_ likes this. Shadow leans into his touch further with a sigh.

“So I must say, I think I like your case a lot.”

Sonic's blissed out mind takes a few moments to piece together what Shadow means. “You like it? I asked Rouge where you got yours and she got me in touch with the artist. I just got it, like, 2 days ago.”

Sonic retrieves his phone from his quills and passes it to Shadow, so the hybrid can study it further. Its black with a red bumper, gold glitter adding some glam. In the left corner there's a small, cartoonish version of Shadow. This chibi is in the agent's infamous fighting stance - arms up and ready for an attack, palms open and ready to knock out his opponent. Sonic's favorite part is the face, though. This tiny Shadow wears a smug grin, as if challenging the viewer.

“It's like you're telling everyone that I'm yours. It's... nice. Hold on, I have an idea.”

Shadow nudges at Sonic until he gives the agent enough space to move. He runs to the kitchen, rummaging through a drawer before returning. He removes Sonic's case carefully, before writing a note inside.

Sonic's heart is in his throat as he watches.

Shadow passes it to him with one of those rare smiles - or maybe they're not so rare anymore - and Sonic loves that it's a bit shy. “So you don't forget.”

Sonic reads the message inside aloud, face feeling hotter than it was a few minutes ago.

“I am yours, as you are mine.” Sonic swallows the lump in his throat and finally meets Shadow's gaze. That look is back again, and now Sonic is starting to think the ebon is showing some possessiveness of his own. Sonic decides he doesn't just like it - he loves it.

He scrambles to get Shadow back on to the couch and as close as possible, straddling him as he presses kisses against plush lips.

“Who knew you were such a sap, babe.”

“Shut up, hedgehog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do y'all think? Tell me please! If that's your style, of course.
> 
> I do have a few oneshot planned/started for this fic, so this au doesn't end here. I know I've been very active as of late, so I should warn you all that I may be gone for some time, but it's because I'm working on a few things. One that will be posted this weekend! I have another chaptered fic in the works as well, so. I'll see ya when I see ya <3


End file.
